Britannia Rising
by PhoinexFire
Summary: In a universe were Suzaku did not join Lelouch. Were things go wrong at the battle of Mt. Fuji. Were the things Lelouch fought for and built crumble to pieces. Now he stands against a world renewed with corruption, he will have to fight another war this time his enemies will not hold back and neither will the New Emperor of Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hello everyone, now I would like to say that I have revised some of this story, by this I mean, much as remained the same although there have been significant changes. Chapter 1 has remained much the same except for a few minor changes, as has chapter three, eight and nine. All other chapters not mention have had changes made to them, but I must say again that much has remained the same.**

 **Chapter 1**

Battle swirled around the Damocles as it flouted high in the sky currently the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire stumbled back into his damaged Shinkiro. Blood poured from his left eye area, a bullet fired by Ohgi had grazed the side of his head taking his eye and much of the socket with it. He still couldn't believe that after the Ikaruga had gone down that he and Villetta had taken a VTOL back up to the Damocles in hopes of continuing the fight.

' _Idiots,_ ' thought Lelouch in pain as he placed bandages from his first aid kit on his eye. ' _Things are falling apart, Geno, Kallen and Suzaku are in the hanger trying to get up here to me. With Tohdoh, Nagisa, and Xingke on their tails_. _While the rest of my forces are getting blown apart by FLEIJAs._ '

More blood spilled from his wound as he tried to get the damaged knightmare to move. He felt stupid for trying to get to Nunnally on foot, letting himself get ambushed was even stupider. But probably his greatest mistake after the he left the Black Knights was leaving Suzaku alive at Kamejima Island.

"Joining Schneizel suzaku," sneered Lelouch to no one, "this is low even for you, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Then the damaged knightmare of the wounded emperor came to life. He maneuvered it back out of the hole made by him and his troops. Almost immediately he was surrounded by his troops as they escorted him away from the floating fortress. All the while the battle continued to wage, it was then that he noticed the Avalon pulled up against the Damocles.

"Report, why is the Avalon moored to that monster?!" screamed the emperor through his pain.

"My Lord," replied a soldier "she was boarded then piloted up to the Damocles."

Alarms then buzzed in the frame's cockpit, "My Lord another 'FLEIJA' is about to launch," cried another soldier.

"Dam," said Lelouch as bright light filled his vision as the WMD detonated, taking more of his war machines with it. "Do we have anymore 'FLEIJA Eliminators'?"

"Just one but it was assembled hastily sire" said Jeremiah his Sutherland Siegfried floating nearby. "It might not even work."

' _It doesn't matter if does or doesn't we can use it to cover our retreat_ ,' thought Lelouch.

"Works or not we'll use it," stated Lelocuh he then switched to his command channel. "All Brittanian forces prepare to withdraw."

Flight enabled Vincent knightmares began falling back toward towards the Brittanian floating battleships as they were beginning to reverse course. The Black Knights noticing the retreating enemy redoubled their assault in the hope of completely crushing Demon Emperor's forces. Meanwhile the Damocles continued in its preparations to fire its weapon of mass destruction again.

"Prepare to launch the Eliminator," ordered Lelouch as he furiously type on his keyboards calculating the composition of the FLIEJA leaving bloody fingerprints on the keys. He knew he could not completely stop the FLIEJA from detonating like the first time, but he hoped to at least contain the destruction to the enemy forces by force the weapon to detonate early. Maybe it would even damage the fortress allowing him time to regroup his army.

"Eliminator Launch," Lelouch commanded and the knightmare threw the spear like object and as it left the machines hand a small rocket attached ignited propelling it father than it could be thrown. It sped past the enemy frames, then it collided with its target just after it left the Blaze Luminous barrier. Light engulfed the battlefield as frames were atomized even the shields of the floating fortress were no match for the blast. It was then that the pink light of the blast changed color to light blue.

"What's happening," cried Lelouch as the light grew brighter.

A deafening blast was then heard as the implosion of the FLIEJA turned into an explosion. The shock wave sent frames from both sides careening out of control the bigger ship farther from the blast fared better managing to keep somewhat steady. But none the less several began to sink back towards the earth. When the light cleared nothing could be seen of the Damocles, the Avalon or anything that was near the fortress. Inside the Shinkiro Lelouch's pain redoubled and he felt searing pain encompass him.

"AHHHH!" screamed the emperor his scream amplified by the knightmares speakers.

Jeremiah snapped out of his shock and looked back towards his master's frame and only one word could describe his state of mind when he saw the Shinkiro. Fear. A shards of metal were sticking out if the chest and piolet's compartment like spears from an ancient battlefields.

"My Lord!" the Knight of One screamed. Two Vincents then flew in and took hold of the damaged Shinkiro in support. A transmission was then broadcasted from the frame the voice sounded wet and strained, filled with utter pain, "all forces fall back." Inside the knightmare the emperor's vision began to blur as blood poured like a river from his body. The floor of the cockpit turn crimson as the emperor's life spilled out and electric sparks flew from damaged systems.

' _Nunnally, looks like we'll see each other today after all_ ,' Lelouch thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You heard the emperor retreat," ordered Jeremiah "and you two get his majesty to a medical bay NOW!"

By the time the sun set that day all Brittannian forces had pulled back to the bases in friendly territory. In the following months things changed drastically the emperor fell into a coma leaving Jeremiah to run the empire. He managed to broker a truce with the UFN nations and the EU since all three powers were realling from the battle that spanned the globe. Now the future of the world hangs in the balance political leaders are now dead or missing change is on the horizon for good or bad is uncertain. But one thing is for certain Lelouch's coma is not permanent and when he awakes the world will burn in FIRE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A brightly lit operating was littered medical machines and a heart beep steadily to the beating of Lelouch's heart. Doctors moved around the room doing this and that repeatedly checking the emperor's vital signs and bringing strange devices. Currently the emperor laid on the table before them blood soaked his body and he was unnaturally pale. On the other side of a glass window the Knight of One Jeremiah Gottwald stood, his face a black slate. It gave off none of the worry that festered beneath at his master's condition.

The door to the room opened and in walked a man dressed in what looked like operating clothes. He held a clip board and as he walked his footsteps were muffled by the protective wear on his feet. A contemplative expression graced his worn looking face, a face that had seen patients both live and die on the operating table.

"Lord Gottwald I have the compilation of his majesty's injuries," said the doctor.

"Continue doctor," ordered the knight. "How bad is the situation?"

"To put it in medical terms," continued a sober doctor "it'll be a miracle if he makes it through the operation. It's a miracle he's alive right know, if he lives through the night there is no guarantee that the physical and psychological trauma won't affect him when awakes."

"I understand that doctor," interrupted Jeremiah. "But what I want to know is the extent of his injuries."

The doctor spluttered a bit before he continued. "Well his left arm was severely damaged, much of the tissue is missing and the muscles are shredded. The right arm is by comparison better but still sustained extensive trauma. The left eye is a loss there is little left anymore and he as punctured both lungs and his heart has taken damage."

Jeremiah let out a sigh and asked, "Treatment?"

"Well we can use some of the cybernetic research that was used on you to replace and repair him physically."

"Elaborate doctor."

"We can repair his left arm with artificial tissue and such, he'll have complete feeling since we'll attach his nerve, it'll be as good as new. Using much the same treatment and a combination of nutrients, steroids, and pheromones that was used on your muscles we can repair his right arm. On a side note using these compounds we can also help repair his underdeveloped body. The only real wound I'm worried about is the one to his neck, the shrapnel nearly severed his spine and has damaged is vocal cords. Removing the shrapnel will be difficult, but it is possible although his vocal patterns will take a hit, since his vocal cords will function differently when they heal.

"Good commence with operation, also how long will he be unconscious?"

"That answer is unknown even with all our medical knowledge we don't know when he will awaken," said the doctor as he left.

The doctors got to work repairing the damaged body before them Jeremiah watching from the window. The door to the room opened and in walked a soldier, he saluted before saying, "Sir a man is hear and he wishes to speak to you about information on the emperor."

"What?" asked Jeremiah incredulously?

"Sir, he says he is a friend of his majesty and wants to help him."

Jeremiah took another look in the window at the bustling doctors and turned to the soldier.

"Alright I'll see him." Both men left the room as the doctors continued their work.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"We're losing him!"

"WE LOST HIM!"

"Wait what's that on his neck?"

Lelouch's eyes fluttered as they opened, before closing again do to the bright light of the hospital room.

'Am I dead,' he thought he then heard bustling and a familiar voice.

"My Lord?"

"Jeremiah?" asked Lelouch as he tried to sit up, noticing that his voice sounded slightly metallic, but he figured it was just a dry throat.

"Yes sire, it's me don't try to move too much yet." Replied Jeremiah.

"How am I alive?"

"Well sire at one point after the operation you did die," stated Jeremiah nervously.

"What operation? And what do mean I did die, how long have been out?" screamed Lelouch hysterically.

"He means that after you passed out and were brought back and you were operated on. And you later had a heart attack and died dew the stress of your injuries," said a new but familiar voice.

"C.C." said Lelouch.

"Lady C.C." said Jeremiah as she emerged from the shadows holding a slice of pizza.

"My question was not answered," said Lelouch in an annoyed tone. "How am I alive?"

"Well, you see my lord…the thing is-"started Jeremiah.

"You're immortal now my warlock," finished C.C. smirked, "looks like Charles got the last laugh."

A shocked Lelouch could not believe it, he was immortal he would never die. He was like C.C. never ending he brought up his left hand to his head. Jeremiah immediately spoke up saying, "sire you also sustained extensive injuries in during the battle."

"How much more can this day bring?" asked Lelouch.

"Your Majesty your right arm's muscles were damaged and were being repaired when you went into cardiac arrest," Jeremiah continued. "And what was left repaired itself, in fact the surgeon's incisions nearly closed on their fingers."

"In simple words Lelouch with the combination of the enhancements and your new regeneration powers your muscles have been put into better condition than before. You'll definitely be able to catch and cat if it steals your mask again," joked C.C. earning a glare from said emperor.

"Well at least athleticism is a plus," agreed Lelouch reluctantly, noticing his still metallic voice.

"Sire there is still more," continued Jeremiah. "Your left eye as you no doubt no was destroyed, but obviously grew back before it could be replaced. But you no doubt have noticed your voice," nodding Jeremiah continued. "Your vocal cords and neck were also damaged, and with the loss of blood from these wounds is the reason you went into cardiac arrest. Also the shrapnel in your vocal cords seemed to merge with your voice box causing your voice to sound this way." This caused Lelouch to reach for his neck what he felt was not what he expected. He not only felt scar tissue there but also metal extending to the back of his neck, but before he could ask Jeremiah answered him. "What you are feeling is the wound that killed you, and since a code will leave the scar of the wound that killed the carrier, you will have that scar for the rest of eternity The metal is actually a neural interface, they are like mine, and you will be able to interact with any computer you can connect with, hands free."

C.C. handed him a mirror Lelouch looked at his face in the reflection. The scar was a shade lighter than his skin and stood out slightly, the silver shine of polished metal could be seen on either side of his neck, the rest could not be seen. All in all it did not look too bad, in fact it would make a great intimidation tool.

"Thank you Jeremiah this information is most helpful," said Lelouch. "Now then you two, please help me out of this dam bed will you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Britannian Hospital-2019 a.t.b**

Lelouch sat behind his desk in the temporary capital of San Francisco he was currently looking over paper work. The dismal task had fallen onto him after awaking and managing to get his bearings. Which he nearly lost again after finding out that nearly a year had gone by while he was in his "coma." The shock hadn't lasted long as Lelouch managed to regain his cool domineer. A trick he had learned during his time in Japan and during his rebellion, ' _no matter what happens one must always be coo_ l _under fire'_ he continually thought. His current paper work was on the final touches of cementing the replacement of Sutherlands and Vincent-1 Knightmares as the main battle frames of the Britannian armed forces. Their replacements would be the new Vincent-Mizuchis and the Vincent-Cobras both of which were made under a newly funded Ashford Corporation. Lelouch had been toying with designs for these frames since before the betrayal of the Black Knights. Design teams from Ashford and design teams that defected from EU and India helped finalize the designs. Finally before setting of for Japan Lelouch had ordered the frames be put into production.

The Vincent-Mizuchis were a bit of a combo of the European Hummel and the Vincent knightmare frames. On each upper wrist was mounted a compressed double barreled Varis cannon, the second barrel acted as normal coil-based machine gun. On its shoulders were two multiple mini rocket launchers, and under its wrists were MVS bayonets. Two hip mounted slash-harkens complete the ensemble, and its two fact-spheres are located in head and chest. Other weapons were for them were still in development and had yet to be produced.

The Vincent-Cobra were more like the original Vincents thus making the transition to manufacturing them easier. They carried a MVS double bladed lance like the Vincents, and two hip mounted slash-harkens. For long range they have two heavy coil based machine guns on the wrists and one shoulder mounted VARIS rifle. Its fact-sphere however is mounted in the head behind and armored plate, all this comes together to make a smaller and faster frame than the Mizuchi. Both frames could also be fitted with Air Glide Systems allowing them to fly or be dropped behind enemy lines.

"I believe Jeremiah has just arrived," C.C. said interrupting Lelouch's work "and he has brought his guest." C.C. was currently laying on the couch in the office, currently she was wearing the same black dress she had worn when he had awoken. And like always she was munching on a slice of pizza somehow not spilling a single drop of cheese or pizza sauce on herself while still holding Cheese-kun in one arm.

"Good," replied Lelouch "Jeremiah can now finish filling me in on what has happened in the last year."

"I could have told you," said C.C.

"Yes but I had a few other things I needed to talk him about."

"Like little Anya."

"That's one of the things, he says she is willing to serve I'll decide that myself."

A knock at the door preceded it opening revealing Jeremiah and a smaller pink haired figure. Anya Alstreim walked in behind the Knight of One, Lelouch noted that her eyes which once had been dull and lifeless actually shoed nervousness and emotion. Her nervousness increase when she heard Lelouch's metallic voice, making him sound like he was wearing his Zero mask.

"Glad you could make it Jeremiah," said Lelouch.

"I am always at your service my lord," replied the Knight of One.

"And hello to you to Anya," said Lelouch.

"Your majesty," replied Anya bowing slightly.

"Jeremiah tells me you have had a change of heart, and wish to fight for Britannia once more. Is this true?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes sire, it is true," confirmed Anya. "After Sir Jeremiah returned my memories I realized what I was doing. The things I did and was doing my family would never want me to do, at least not for the cause I had." She looked almost on the verge of tears.

' _Her memories weren't the only things to return apparently_ ,' thought Lelouch. He then stood and began moving around the desk and to Anya. He then placed a hand on her head and said.

"Kneel," ordered Lelouch, Anya complied and moved to one knee. "Anya I do not blame you for what you did, for most of your life you were not in control of yourself. So from here on will you fight for me, for Britannia, for its people, to raise your sword in the defense of the weak and your country? Swear to this and be a knight once more!"

Anya looked up at her emperor with wide teary eyes, he was giving her a second chance. "I swear my lord."

"Then Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, arise Lady Alstreim Knight of Britannia!" With that a glow emitted from the nape of Lelouch's neck and both Anya and Lelouch gasp they felt a surge of power. The Geass symbol appeared in the eye of Anya which caused Lelouch and Jeremiah to stumble back and stare amazed while C.C. looked amused.

"Well warlock you seemed to have made your first contract by accident," said C.C. in amusement.

"What?" asked Lelouch.

"The oath you just had her swear it acted as a contract and you gave her geass," C.C. replied in deadpan tone. "I thought you would understand the process."

"Witch," muttered Lelouch.

"Uh," started Anya, "what geass do I have?"

Almost without thinking Lelouch spat out, "Absolute Saving," it is the power to take your soul or any other's soul and transfer it to another person, creature, or object." Shaking his head Lelouch asked, "wait how did I know that? "

"A contractor can sense the type of Geass given to a contracty through their code," stated C.C.

"Well that matches you," said Jeremiah. "You were and are constantly saving in that diary of yours so why not have a geass that can do that."

"Yes I think I understand," said Anya. "Thank you your majesty for your gift of a second chance and for my geass."

Lelouch recovered himself and replied, "Your welcome Anya, know down to business Jeremiah. You have filled me in on some of the things that have happened in the last year now please continue."

"Yes sire," complied Jeremiah. "Border wise the three powers the EU, UFN, and Britannia are about the same as they were before your fell into your coma. Japan however is neutral, they have not been inducted into the UFN do to the major political upheaval, and economical problems of Sakuradite trade. Despite the destruction of the Mt. Fuji mines there is still a large amount of Sakuradite in Japanese territory. Despite its neutrality it is highly sought after dew to the Sakuridite and the fact that it is controlled by the last remnants of the Black Knights under Tamaki. I say remnants because as you know the Black Knights were disbanded after the war with Schneizel, once again do to political upheaval and the release of the R-records."

' _Yes the R-records_ ' thought Lelouch. ' _Diethard you were so wanted to have a story known you automated a set of records of my rebellion and on my identity to be released should you disappear or die. At least it was stumbled upon by Tamaki_.' Yes it was discovered that the records could not be stopped but could be added on to. So Tamaki went to Jeremiah and they had dug through Britannian OSI and Charles's personnel files and piled together the whole story. So now the world knows the identity of Zero (plus the knowledge that zero is now truly immortal) and Geass, course this did not go over well with some people, causing problems in the Black Knights and elsewhere. ' _Huh it gives new meaning the phrase 'his bloodline immortal' well it did earn the loyalty of a lot of the Britannian people_.'

"Wait you mean to tell me Tamaki is actually in charge of Japan and the Black Knights?!" said Lelouch. "Hard to believe he has made it this far."

"Yes sire after the Battle of Mt. Fuji he was the only remaining core member of note and rank. But he's actually fairly good when he applies himself," replied Jeremiah.

"Anyway Jeremiah continue."

"Yes my lord, Japan's situation is much the same as it was before the Second Pacific War. The government of the UFN as reverted to what the Chinese Federation was with a group of eunuchs and Atsushi _Sawasaki_ at the head. These people have been elected by the UFN council, however the council has been corrupted by the said eunuchs so now they can stay in charge as long as they like. The EU is not much better the new president, Napoleon Machavel, and the Senate have begun oppressing people more than in previous years, and they have also impressed more people into the army, as has the UFN. Most likely they are preparing for war against Britannia and if Japan doesn't cooperate the Black Knights and the Land of the Rising Sun. "

"From what your telling me Jeremiah how long do think it will be before Japan calls for or aid?" asked Lelouch.

"A few months sire," replied Jeremiah. "Already trade sanctions by both the EU and UFN are starving Japan."

Folding his hands and resting his elbows on the desk Lelouch adopted a completive face and said, "very well. Jeremiah begin assembling forces and supplies to move for Japan on our Pacific island bases."

"Yes my lord, sire we won't have an abundance of the new frames in this force," stated the knight.

"It doesn't matter," replied Lelouch. "We will have them when we need them, assemble Sutherlands and Vincents as needed. The new frames will be exchanged with the new ones as they are produced we just need to wait."

"Yes sire it will be done," was Jeremiah's reply after which both he and Anya left the office.

"The world is about to change C.C." said a somber Lelouch. "I can feel it, in the next few months to maybe the next year or two will see more blood spilled than my rebellion and the Second Pacific War combined."

"Either way Lelouch," said C.C. as she walked up to him sat down in his lap and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We will face together my warlock."

With that Lelouch allowed himself a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lelouch and Jeremiah faced each other in Lelouch's office, both wore serious faces.

"So what is this about the Damocles not being destroyed Jeremiah?" asked Lelouch.

"Sire please watch this video of the "destruction of the Damocles," said Jeremiah. They turned to screen on the wall were a video began to play. It was from the perspective of what was no doubt a Vincent, it was fighting an _Akatsuki_ in close combat. The Akatsuki brought up its machine gun and attempted blast the Vincent's head off only for the Vincent to use its MVS lance to lop of the offending arm. The arm fell away the gun fire bullets around randomly, the Britannian pilot then rammed his lance into the shoulder off the offending knightmare keeping its arm from moving. The Vincent's machine gun then came into view and the Akatsuki's chest and cockpit were peppered with bullets, after which the Britannian shoved away the dead frame removing his lance.

"FLEIJA launch," came over the Vincent's communication link. The view on the screen turned slightly up to see the Damocles and what appeared to be a rocket heading straight for it. FLEIJA and Eliminator collided and the spherical implosion began the sphere working its way out from its origin and up the Damocles. Then the pink light became blue and the FLEIJA exploded put ward, the view then began to shake and spin, probably from the shock wave hitting the camera. When the spinning stopped the view turned back to where the FLEIJA had gone off there was no sign of the Damocles.

"Did you see what happened to the Damocles before the blue light?" asked Jeremiah. Rewinding the footage and pausing it just before the FLEIJA blast obscured the fortress. Lelouch looked closely at the picture and said, "the Damocles looks, distorted."

"Exactly sir," said Jeremiah "know watch." The video began to play again only in slow motion, as the blue sphere was starting to swallow the floating fortress, the Damocles seemed to become even more distorted till only a blur remained. Then, nothing. With wide eyes Lelouch said, "it disappeared."

"Yes my lord, though I doubt it is in operational fitness. But that begs the question how did it get off the battlefield, and where is it now? Schematics captured from the Toromo Agency show a unknown element used in the construction of the power plant. Our scientist theorize that the unstable FLEIJA reacted with the element and caused this phenomena to happen."

Lelouch rested his elbows on his desk and folded his hands in front of his face humming in thought. "Show restraint on releasing this information, say that it is possible that some of the people on board the Damocles escaped. Set up protocols that should the Damocles, or any of the people aboard, ever be found and the people aboard be alive they are to be captured. Kill only if absolutely necessary, would if needed, stunning is fine, but capture is priority."

"Yes my lord," said Jeremiah. "There is also the information we have retrieved from some of Schniezel's forces we captured, Cornelia apparently attempted to stop Schniezel's plot. She was however wounded and stopped she was then imprisoned aboard, both of these pieces of information could send shock waves through across the world."

"You may release the information on Cornelia, showing that she attempted to stop genocide should help win over some of her former supporters."

"Yes my lord," said Jeremiah as he got up and left.

 **Tokyo, Japan- Black Knight Council Meeting**

"We are all in agreement," said Tamaki. "Japan's situation is dire, so we'll announce our request and intentions tomorrow."

"Sir what about Sugiyama and Minami?" asked a council member. "They have been against us from the start no doubt they'll attempt something to stop this decision tomorrow."

Another member spoke up, "and we know they have been contact with the UFN. Our intelligence division has also reported that an entire UFN corps has disappeared from the mainland, the UFN might be backing the dissidents, therefore there might be a connection here."

"Then increase our defenses hear in Tokyo!" screamed Tamaki. "But do it quietly, and pray my buddy gets here in time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **San Francisco, Britannia-Emperor's Temporary Residence**

Lelouch sat out on the balcony overlooking the bustling city on the west coast of the Britannian homeland. But he was not staring out at the city, he was looking at the paused image of Tamaki on the large flat screen in front of him. The image showed Tamaki in an officer's uniform of the Black Knights, he was standing behind a podium with a Black Knights flag draped over the front.

Lelouch sighed, "Of all the things Japan could have asked for, annexation was not one of them."

"Well Lelouch," said C.C. in seductive voice. "After you went to sleep and the R-Records were released, the betrayal of the core members of the Black Knights was made known. The nation of Japan itself fell into a state of shame, they took what happen as not only a slight against you but to themselves."

"She's right sire," said Jeremiah. "After you woke up pro-Britannia and pro-Lelouch demonstrations have increased in Japan. Not to mention also been having immigrant problems from Japan, cause of the sanctions induced by the other powers Japan is starving."

Anya then butted in, "In the announcement just now Tamaki used Zero instead of Lelouch or emperor, their situation has gotten worse it seems."

"Very well," said Lelouch. "Jeremiah begin moving the units assembled in the Pacific to Japan, and reroute our carriers I want them within stricing distance of Japan especially Tokyo." Jeremiah nodded and got up and left walking at a very brisk pace, knowing things were going to get dicey very quickly.

Lelouch then turned to the green haired witch sitting next to him "C.C. my dear if please assemble units of the imperial guard for departure, I want us to be on Tokyo by tomorrow."

As C.C. was leaving Lelouch look to Anya and said, "Lady Alstreim if you would please tell me, how is project Lightning Hammer going?"

"It is going well your majesty, testing was successful and units are being set up across the empire. They will be ready for activation within the month, and the precautions and fail safes you required have been implemented. External attacks will difficult and the internal fail safes will make tampering with it ineffectual."

"Thank you Anya have a unit prepared to move to Japan I have a feelling we'll need it," said Lelouch. "Know if you would leave me with my thoughts."

Anya nodded and stood to leave Lelouch then spoke up again, "oh when you leave have my new knightmare readied for the trip as well." With that Anya left leaving the emperor pondering what was going to happen.

 **Tokyo Bay, Japan-Black Knight Submarine**

A total of six moored ships appeared on the screen that showed what the periscope was seeing. Tamaki and the Captain of the sub stared at the ships with lethal intent.

"Are we and the ground teams in position captain?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes sir," replied the captain. "The torpedo tubes are loaded as well, we have skeleton crew aboard so the secrecy of our involvement is kept. As well the cover story is in place. Those ships are registered to a known crime syndicate, when the ground teams begin their raid the criminal higher ups will "remotely detonate" their ships so the contraband does not fall to the cops."

In reality the ships were in fact part of a crime syndicate known for smuggling everything from drugs to sakuradite. However recently the syndicate had been working with two traitorous Black Knights and it had been confirmed that these ships were moving supplies for them. With their destruction the supplies would not make it to their destination and the criminals at the docks would either be killed or put behind bars.

"Good," said Tamaki "send the go ahead signal."

With a nod the radioman sent the signal, immediately afterword the ground teams moved into the warehouses on the docks. Shooting erupted as the goons working the docks pulled out hidden weapons including a few RPGs. They however were no match for the knightmares the Black Knights brought even though the frames were the old glasgows used by the former Knight Police. Only the RPGs were powerful enough to take on the knightmare frames, the people manning the rockets however were cut down before they could get shots off.

Back in the submarine Tamaki and the captain were watching everything when Tamaki spoke up, "Captain you may fire when ready."

"Yes sir," replied the captain in an eager voice. "Are we locked on?"

"Yes sir we are!"

"Fire"

Six torpedoes left their tubes and swam towards each their targets. The people on the bridge of the sub tensed in anticipation as the fish continued on their course. The torpedoes then separated heading for one ship each, they sloped towards the bottom of the bay before arching upwards. Each fish punch a hole in the keels of the ships using their momentum to move deep into the cargo holds of the ships. Five seconds that felt like eternities crept by as the delay fuses counted down. Explosions rocked the insides of the ships as the timers hit zero the explosive contents of their holds blowing up. The outside of the ships were engrossed in flames a second later when the explosions ripped open the hulls and desks of the transports.

The bridge of the sub erupted in cheers and stomps of approval, "Good work captain know let's get out of here."

"Yes sir," replied the captain to Tamaki. "Down scope, about ship ahead two thirds."

As the sub departed the ships burned into the night and the last of the dock workers were captured and hauled off to who knows were some never to be seen again.

 **The Great Britannia-Over the Pacific near Japan**

The Great Britannia the flagship of the Britannian Navy was cruising over the Pacific. She was accompanied by another Logres-class battleship and six Caerleon-class battleships. Lelouch sat in his personal quarters observing Milly on the TV as she reported that six ships had been destroyed in a raid on a smuggling ring. Of course Lelouch new the truth as he had been sent a report on the incident from Tamaki including the possible intentions of Sugiyama and Minami. C.C. was sitting next to him on the couch her head on his shoulder and a purring Arthur in her arms. "She certainly has moved up in the world, and to think she was the perverted student president only a year ago. Don't you think fate is funny Lelouch?"

"If fate is funny it has a sick sense of humor cause it stuck you with me," Lelouch said dryly.

"Was that supposed to a joke my warlock?"

Before he could answer Jeremiah entered the room, "your majesty, the task force will be landing in Tokyo in a few minutes."

"Very good Jeremiah," said Lelouch. "Has everything been prepared?"

"Yes sire, upon Tamaki's request and your backing the annexation document will be signed tonight. The Imperial Guard will land following you and the ships will take up station to provide fire support if called for. And if I may add the Carrier-Battleship "Invincible" and her task force have come into striking distance of the Tokyo Settlement."

"Very good Jeremiah," complemented Lelouch with a nod the Knight of One left.

"Why is the signing so soon?" asked C.C.

"Because with Sugiyama and Minami on the loose both me and Tamaki want to have the document signed before they can interfere." C.C. nodded in understanding, Lelouch then got up dawning his new cape completing his new outfit. The suit beneath the cape was black with gold trimming, he wore a dark purple cravat, the cape was slightly open in the front revealing the suit, and on the cape's shoulders were gold epaulets.

"Now Ceciniah shall we go?" asked Lelouch with a dramatic bow and followed by offering his left arm. C.C. shivered at the mention of her true name, she then smiled and nodded standing holding Arthur in her free left arm and taking Lelouch's with her right.

 **Tokyo, Japan-Temporary Government Building**

When the Great Britannia landed Lelouch and C.C. were greeted by roaring crowds and a very happy Tamaki. They were paraded in a limo all the way to the temporary government building, the main government area was still under reconstruction. After arriving they were treated to ball in celebration of what was to come. As the night grew on Lelouch was approached by Milly and her cameraman Rivalz.

"Your Majesty may we have a word?" asked Milly in her reporter voice.

"Of course," responded Lelouch.

"Since you have awoken you have implemented many changes into the Britannian Government and know since Japan is being annexed. Can you please explain the final product that will be the government?" asked Milly.

"Yes, well the people of the different regions of the empire will first be able to call their regions by their original names instead of areas. Next the people will elect persons of their choice to represent them in court instead of the noble system, it will be something of a parliament or a senate with me at the head."

"Well since the world knows you're immortal you plan to rule as long as you live?"

"Yes I do plan to that much should be obvious. However I do not do it because I am completely power hungry like the previous emperors I plan on serving the people of the empire not the other way around, and should the people call for me to step down I shall and fade into history."

"What do you plan to do to show commitment to the Japanese people with this course of action?"

"My plans to show commitment are in fact a surprise that will be unveiled later."

"Thank you your majesty for your time I think we have what we need." Said Milly and Rivalz shut off the camera.

"I am sorry for what I put you two through," said Lelouch.

"Ah it okay Lelouch, as long as we're still friends," said Rivalz.

"Yeah he's right Lelouch, just don't forget us," said Milly.

Lelouch smiled and said, "of course not." He then smirked and leaned towards Milly saying, "in fact Milly, I plan to have a certain type of party in the future, it's to show a certain type of "commitment" and I would like you to help plan it. What do you say?"

Milly grinned to the point she could be mistaken for the Cheshire Cat. "If you're saying what I think your saying, then most definitely Lulu," replied Milly. Rivalz raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "wait! What's Lelouch saying?!" This caused both Lelouch and Milly to burst into laughter at their friends confusion, meanwhile Rivalz could only pout.

 **Later that evening.**

The time came for the signing, people gather towards the table that was draped in flags of Japan, Britannian and the Black Knights. Lelouch and Tamaki stood next to each other a document in front of them.

"Tonight" said Tamaki cameras rolling out the live footage "we join Britannia not because we've conquered by them. But out of desperation, as this world has become hostil towards us, now we join hands with an old enemy and friend."

Tamaki leaned down and signed his name on the document, Lelouch then straightened up and began speaking. "Britannia now accepts Japan into its folds, not out of hostility and greed but out of friendship and trust."

Lelouch then leaned down and signed his name before continuing to speak. "With this Japan becomes part of Britannia, and in this new Britannia no person shall be discriminated against all are equal. This is not just the expansion of an empire, it is the birth of a new one, one were the Black Knights will once more have a purpose and place. For they shall be the new military, and to show my commitment to Japan and this empire, Tokyo shall become the new capital of this Britannia Empire of the Rising Sun!"

The crowd burst into cheers and outside cheers could be herd, but one cheer began to creep through the others as it made itself louder and louder. "Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero!" The cry of Zero pulsed through the night before Lelouch raised his hand and said, "This new empire deserves a new flag don't you think?"

Then behind the table a giant flag unfurled from the ceiling. It looked much like the regular Britannian flag but the shield in the middle instead of a lion and snake in the middle there was the Black Knights sigil emblazed in gold and outlined in crimson. The ribbons and wreaths were gone and four more streaks of crimson came from the shield and reached to the four corners of the flag.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **3 Weeks Later**

 **Tokyo, Japan/Britannia 2019 a.t.b-Temporary Government Building, Emperor's Office**

To say Lelouch had a head ache would have been an understatement, how is predecessors had managed this much paper work he would never know. He sat behind a large desk in a comfy office chair, the office itself also had a large television screen several chairs and a couch with new Britannian flag the Black Knight flag behind him. The Black Knights themselves and the armed forces of Britannia were merging quite well thankfully. The other powers however were in an uproar over the annexation of Japan, none had taken steps to cause more trouble than a shouting match, but that could be for a number of reasons. The most likely though was that the EU was bogged down in bureaucracy, but the UFN wasn't moving for unknown reasons.

' _Probably waiting for Sugiyama and Minami to make their move_ ,' Lelouch thought. ' _The plan's probably for those two to attempt a coup and once Tokyo is captured the UFN will acknowledge it as sovereign and invade Japan. Securing the Sakuridite trade while they're at it and put a strangle hold on the rest of the world_.'

At that moment in walked C.C. in the white uniform she had worn while piloting the Gawain. She was followed by Tamaki wearing his Black Knight uniform, reminiscent of Ohgi's, and Anya who was wearing a black and gold version of her old uniform, each took a seat in one of the chairs facing the frustrated emperor. C.C. then reached into her pocket and pulled out two aspirin and placed them in front of Lelouch, he took them, through back his head and swallowed them and they were followed by a shot of the cognac he had been drinking. One of the perks of his new code he drink to his heart's content and not get drunk.

"Thank you C.C." said Lelouch, she nodded in response. "Anya what is your report on the unit."

"It has arrived safely and has been hidden," she replied. "It can be assembled at your command."

"Good," said Lelouch he then turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki your report."

"Well Zero buddy," said Tamaki before hesitating. "You don't mind me calling you Zero do ya bud?"

"No Tamaki," sighed Lelouch. "You can call me Zero."

Tamaki grinned ear to ear before continuing. "Well Zero our defenses are as sound as we can make them right now, we have artillery in place with interlocking fields of fire. Your air ships and the Invincible can provide close in support, and the new Imperial Zero Guard can provide quick mobile reserves when needed."

The Imperial Zero Guard were the new elite troops of the Black Knights, they were much like the old Zero and Royal Guards. The IZG were made up of the most skilled and loyal troops of both the Black Knights and Britannian forces, their numbers in Tokyo now number five hundred, more would be added later. Their uniforms were made of black body armor with gold highlights, a Zero style head mask/helmet, and tails resembling those of the Zero cape attached to their belts. Their weapons were standard machine guns, pistols, and large dagger like knifes, plus Mizuchi and Cobra knightmares in the black and gold livery of the emperor.

"Good" said Lelouch before adding with a small frown, "intelligence suggests and I agree that Sugiyama and Minami will strike in the next few days. The exact plans are not known so I have sent the order to quietly place all Knights on alert as well-"

An explosion rocked the building knocking the occupants of the room to the ground, and scrambling everything on Lelouch's desk. Machine gun fire could be heard, and if one listened carefully one could hear the faint sounds of artillery.

Slowly picking himself up Lelouch reached into his pocket taking out a small radio and yelling, "what happened?!"

"Sire," said the voice on the other end. "We are being attacked by both infantry and knightmares both of which are in the old JLF colors. They seemed to have arrived in supply trucks, one of which charged the font of the building and detonated. We have the majority of the infantry pinned down and all the enemy frames but some of the enemy footmen slipped passed us. Security is looking for them inside, but they could be anywhere."

"Thank you soldier," said Lelouch cutting off the radio. Machine gun fire was then heard on the other side of the door followed by the shout, "GRENADE!" the explosion shook the room slightly. C.C., Tamaki, and Anya drew standard military pistols Tamaki's having an extended magazine. All moved in front of the emperor, who had remained stoic the whole time, and prepared for when the assailants would make it to the door.

"Open up in there," ordered a hostile voice from the other side. "We want the emperor and we'll kill anyone who gets in the way."

"What can you do to me that I cannot withstand?" said Lelouch.

"With you we can free Japan and finally crush Britannia," replied the voice.

Rolling his eyes Lelouch then walked in front of his companions gesturing for them to stand back he then drew his own gun. However his was unlike the others as is was a new miniature version of the VARIS rifle, it had a long square like body that resembled its parent. The grip was slanted slightly to improve aim and was made form fit the emperor's hand. Finally the magazine was capable of holding up to twelve shots before reloading and was capable of multiple firing options, the whole thing was colored black with gold trim.

"Is there no way you will reconsider your actions?" asked Lelouch.

"Never," screamed the voice. "With you and your little b**** of a sister out of the way no one will stop us from destroying Britannia, now surrender!"

Lelouch's eye twitched in rage, everyone else in the room could swear the temperature dropped when the terrorist said that. Lelouch suddenly started to laugh quietly steadily growing louder until it was a full-fledged maniacal laugh. Lelouch raised his pistol flicking the safety and fire control settings with his thumb, and aimed at the door

"All right you bastards!" screamed Lelouch, "if that's how you want it. Then Lelouch vi Britannia commands you die!"

A greenish-blue flash fired from the gun turning the door into hundreds of little pieces flying towards the people on the other side. When the dust settled Lelouch and his companions walked out of the office into the hall way and the destruction caused by Lelouch. The bodies of eight men littered the floor, with one exception, he was pinned to the wall by a large piece of the door. All of the men had multiple wounds all of which were bleeding profusely, miraculously though the man pinned to the wall was still alive all though barely.

"All right were are Sugiyama and Minami?" asked Lelouch.

"Like hell I'd tell you dam demon," said the man coughing up blood. "Even your geass won't get me to talk, special contact lenses were made for me and the team hehe I won't talk."

"You don't need to," said Lelouch with a grin, the smirk on the man's face fell. "When my code activated my Geass went away, but my code grants me certain "abilities". You see normal codes allow the code bearer to induce a panicked state in a victim by showing them their worst fears and memories. They can also read the minds of others who are connected to geass, now here's where I come in. My code was given to me under strange circumstances shall we say, and thus mutated granting me new powers in compensation for my geass. I can now see people's memories, by making physical contact, so you don't need to talk just be ready for pain."

The man's eyes grew wide as Lelouch raised his arm geass symbol appearing on the palm of his hand. The cold hand then grasped the man's head, the owner of the head began to shake wildly and scream, the sounds muffled by the hand. After a few seconds Lelouch let go of the man then raised his gun and fired again blowing the man's head off.

Lelouch turned to his companions Tamaki looking paler than normal but mostly fine. "The traitors' main attack has begun, they plan to capture me and Tokyo to bring the other world powers, and they are currently advancing from due west. Anya take the Mordred and take command of our southern forces, I'll order Jeremiah to do the same in the North."

"What about me buddy?" asked Tamaki in a whiney voice.

"You will take command of the center, with C.C. backing you up. I will be in overall command from above," said Lelouch.

"So you're finally taking it out for a spin?" asked C.C.

"I think it's about time I did," replied Lelouch with a grin. With that all three of his companions raced to their stations, while Lelouch holstered his gun and went back into the office. Slinging his cape on and picking up his cap.

"Jeremiah," said Lelouch into the communicator.

"Yes my lord," replied Jeremiah.

"Take the Siegfried and command the northern forces."

"Yes my lord," said Jeremiah before the radio link cut out.

Lelouch then reopened the com on another channel saying, "Have my knightmare prepared.

 **Battle of Tokyo-Southern Front**

A line Akatsukis were advancing up the streets of outer Tokyo, all of them were dented and damaged from previous encounters with enemy frames and artillery. They had been surprised by the amount of resistance and how fast the defenders responded to their presence.

"Enemy frames ahead," said the commander ahead of them was another defensive barricade with enemy frames behind it. "Prepare to attack."

A chorus of "we here and obeys" was heard by the commander. Immediately the enemy opened fire the bullets peppering the charging frames, they fired back their shots either going over the barricade or hitting it. A large shape appeared over the barricade it was a light color purple/pink with white and gold highlights.

"The Mordred?!" screamed the commander, "all units fire on that frame."

A loud voice was then broadcast over the Mordred's speakers, "all enemy units must be eliminated."

Suddenly the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon came together and red light began to glow from the barrels.

"Cover," scream the commander as he and three other frames dodged into the nearby ally. The Mordred then let loose its destruction, the red beam completely obliterating everything in the street leaving the pavement a chard black. The commander peaked his knightmare around the corner looking for their assailant. But when he looked there was no Mordred when he heard, "above us!"

Immediately looking up there descending was the juggernaut of a knightmare.

"Fire you fools fire," screamed the commander, they all opened up their just bounced of the Blaze Luminous shield of the Mordred.

"You are all going to die," said Anya over the speakers. Following which the mini proximity missile tubes opened, the shield dropped and the mini rockets swarmed out and over the enemy frames. The commander's ejection pod flew from his now destroyed frame, flying through the air he watched as the large frame shrink, believing he got away. A warning light then flashed inside the pod signaling a premature parachute opening, the commander's face paled as he realized the significance of this.

"You will not escape," said the amplified voice of Anya. She then raised her frames arm and presented the bottom of its wrist, there was mounted mini Hadron Blasters like the ones on the Shinkiro. Spherical blasts from the Hadron blaster shot out and no one could hear the screams of the commander as his pod was blown apart.

Anya lowered the blaster then called through her radio, "all forces advance, retake the next set of defensive positions."

 **Battle of Tokyo-Northern Front**

"All Hail Britannia!" yelled Jeremiah as one of his improved slash harkens impaled an enemy frame. The Siegfried had been repaired since the Battle of Mt. Fuji and the slash harkens had been rebuilt to resemble the lances used by the Gloucesters with new MVS tips.

"All forces," Jeremiah called over the radio. "Reform units and push them back off the barricades. Artillery concentrate fire behind the enemy, disrupt their back up." The enemy assault had pushed Jeremiahs men of their barricades and back up the streets. Not one to abandon such position easily Jeremiah and his men fought furiously to halt the enemy advance.

The Black Knights let a loud battle cry and charged the enemy frames, Jeremiah let loose a fusillade of mini rockets from their launchers on the Sutherland Sieg. The impacts around, on and in the enemy formations stunned enemy pilots, and the Black Knights slammed into them like a hammer on a nail. The enemy was driven back just artillery shells shrieked overhead blowing apart the crowd off enemy knightmares caught between the retreating units and the advancing ones. Scrap metal that had once been frames littered the ground, and the enemy advanced again when the shells stopped signaling that the guns were reloading. They were only met by a hail of bullets and were torn apart.

"Artillery commence independent battery fire," ordered Jeremiah, shells once again flew in decimating the enemy.

"Death to the enemies of the Empire!" yelled the Knight of One which was followed by cheers from his men.

 **Battle of Tokyo-Center**

"Hold the line!" ordered Tamaki. The enemy had driven him and his forces back to their secondary defenses. Thankfully though they had dealt the enemy a heavy blow before that, but the traitors had brought up three air battleships which were the reason they were forced to retreat. The Great Britannia and the other Logres battleship were duking it out but the two Britannian ships had dealt only minor damage to the enemy ships before they had to raise shields. The two Caerleon battleships that were assigned to the center had been shot down, the other four that accompanied the task force were on the flanks of the battle and were of no help here.

"Dam it we've got to hold," growled Tamaki as he brought down his knightmare's special katana onto the enemy frame the charged him. The katana was like what the Zangetsu wielded only instead of rockets on the back there was now a special Float booster system. Tamaki then raised the left arm of his gekka and sprayed the bullets from the mounted machine gun into two more enemy frames.

"Tamaki!" shouted a voice. Tamaki turned and just barely blocked a blow from the chain katana of another gekka.

"Minami," growled Tamaki.

"You would stand against us and Japan and everything we fought for?" said an angered Minami swinging his sword again at Tamaki. Parrying the blows Tamaki pulled the frame back and fired his machined gun only for Minami to pivot and dodge the bullets.

"No I stand for Japan and will fight and die for it and this is the only way to protect it," replied Tamaki as charged swung his sword down onto the gekka from of the traitor. Minami blocked the blow and the following blows that accompanied it before swinging his own sword upon Tamaki.

"You fool we will take Japan for ourselves and you will lose," said Minami as he and Tamaki locked swords. Behind Minami enemy frames swarmed the barricade the Black Knights slowly backing away but still fighting. A shadow then crept over the battlefield, Tamaki noticed this and knew what it meant and he grinned like a mad man.

"No Minami, you will lose!" said Tamaki and then the enemy frames that had been on the verge of victory were pounded by energy bolts. Tamaki used this distraction and through the confused and stunned Minami away.

"Told you," smirked Tamaki.

"No it's impossible, it was destroyed," muttered Minami in fear as he looked up, for there floating above the battlefield was an energy wing equipped Gawain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Battle of Tokyo-Center**

The forces of Sugiyama and Minami stared in shock at the monstrous form of the Gawain. The massive frame floated in midair supported by two dark purple energy wings, each with six energy feathers, the devastation caused by the energy bolts from the feathers struck down many of the enemy frames leaving scrap metal littered on the ground.

"I say this to the enemy before me," said Lelouch over the Gawain's speakers and echoing across the battlefield. "You have gone against the will of the Japanese people, seeking to destroy what they have built and cutting down the innocent in your path. For this leniency is not an option, you can only live past this day by surrendering and slaving for the people you have wronged. If you resist then you shall die and burn in the deepest pits of hell!"

"What are you waiting for shoot him!" cried Minami. The traitorous frames opened fire and a storm of metal flew through the air towards the emperor's frame. But like a wave on a cliff the shells bounced off the absolute defense field that surrounded the massive frame just as the projectiles neared.

"So be it, your useless shells have answered for you!" yelled Lelouch, "therefore your fates are sealed. Now face the might of Britannia, face the vengeance of the Japanese you wronged."

Men in their knightmares began to shake in fear at the metallic voice of zero as it grew steadily louder.

"Face the wrath of zero! Behold the power of the RADIANT WAVE HADRON CANNON!"

 **Flashback-Unknown Location**

"Here sire is your new knightmare or maybe old is a better word," badly joked a scientist. The emperor just kept the bored expression on his face until he saw the frame before him.

"The Gawain?" said the emperor. "I thought it was destroyed."

"Well yes it was your majesty," replied the scientist. "But we still had the blueprints for it, unlike the Shinkiro. My apologies about that frame sire, but it was too badly damaged to repair."

"It's fine please go on with your briefing," said Lelouch coldly.

"Now, now Lelouch no need to be mean," said C.C. in a teasing voice.

"Remind me again why I brought you along?" asked Lelouch.

C.C. just hugged Cheese-kun closer to her and smirked, "you just can't stand being apart from me."

Lelouch just sighed and said to the scientist, "continue please."

"Yes sire," said the scientist. "As you can see this is basically a rebuilt Gawain, however it is 7 meters tall instead of the old 6.57 meters. This is for several reasons, one of which is because we have implemented a slightly more powerful energy core. We've also installed the new prototype Radiant Wave Hadron Cannon, surprisingly Radiant Wave and Hadron tech are extremely compatible, any way the new cannons are nearly as powerful as the Mordred's Stark Hadron Canon and with less recharge time. Not to mention there's different firing styles for the canons, giving them a wide range of uses. Moving on this frame also includes the salvaged Absolute Defense Field from the Shinkiro."

"Impressive," said Lelouch.

"You are too kind sire," replied the scientist practically swooning from the compliment. "We have also replaced the old float system for energy wings, this will allow for faster movement and mobility. And since they are energy wings they can be used as offensive weapons and defensive shields should there be a reason. And just in case an enemy should happen to get close to you the upper wrist have sheathed MVS swords and the underside of the wrist is the new experimental Duel Fire VARIS. This weapon can fire like a normal VARIS but can switch to a hadron blaster mode, and fire sphere like hadron blasts like the Shinkiro, plus the a Gawain still has its finger slash harkens. "

"Excellent," said Lelouch. "I also heard that you salvaged the Shinkiro's blasters, if you would please mount those on the Mordred."

"Yes sire, now if you follow me to the cockpit," said the scientist. Lelouch and C.C. complied and followed, they quickly arrived on a raised platform looking into the pilot compartment of the frame.

"Sire," said the scientist. "The Gawain still comes with all the necessities that make it a battlefield command frame. Advanced communications, multiple display screens, ect. As well the entire cockpit is ejectable and can fit two people if needed. On a very interesting note sire the cockpit also has an experimental neural link system that we based off Jeremiah's implants and we designed this neural system for your neck implant."

"Really?" asked Lelouch.

"Well sire the reason you'll be able to use this system is because your physic is at a higher level than before, dew to your code, therefore you can handle the strain of the system. This is a simplified version of the system the Knight of One uses, however as I said it requires a certain level of physical fitness to use though hence your upgrade."

"Alright," agreed Lelouch. "Though I take it that even simpler versions of this system are in the works."

"Oh yes sire, definitely, we are working on a system that does not require too much physical conditioning and bodily tech upgrades."

"Very well what will this system allow me to do?"

"Sire it will allow you to operate the Absolute Defense Field, communications, and weapons targeting and firing. You will however need to pilot the knightmare manually though, in my opinion however this is a good trade off don't you think."

 **Flashback End**

Two red beams shot from the Gawain impacting ahead of the barricade, knightmares began to melt and bubble and finally exploding. Lelouch then directed the beams up the street destroying even more knightmares and disintegrating infantry, their dying screams barely left their mouths before they died. Shouts of triumph emanated from the Black Knights as they began to fight back, advancing back onto previously lost ground.

"No, NO! It can't end like this!" screamed Mianami as his frame deployed a float system as did two others next to him, they then flew up towards the Gawain. "I will not allow it to end like this!"

Then two Cobra knightmares whose heads resembled the helmet of Zero appeared, this signified them as part of the IZG. Their MVS lances in their hands they charged the advancing knightmares, Minami dodged the Cobras as they engaged his bodyguards. The left Cobra slashed in a downward right arc slashing across the enemy frames chest, then peppering the frame with bullets from its left machine gun causing the enemy to explode. The right Cobra had its lance blocked by the enemies arm, the cobra reached out with its other hand and gripped the enemy's free hand, keeping it from bringing its weapon to bear. The guardsman then fired its shoulder mounted VARIS blasting a hole through the chest of the enemy frame which then fell limp back to the ground.

Minami meanwhile had continued his mad charge towards Lelouch screaming a war cry all the way.

"You are a fool Minami," said Lelouch, "you cannot stop me this time."

Lelouch brought up his left arm deploying his sword, blocking Minami's attack. Throwing him away and deploying his right sword, Minami let out another scream and charged again. Lelouch blocked with his right sword this time and taking advantage off the opening swung his left across Minami's center cutting the frame in half.

"Your anger blinds you," smirked Lelouch. He then took advantage of the added agility and speed granted by the energy wings to twirl around behind Minami. Bringing both swords to bear he sliced both Minami's frame's arms and float wings off, and causing the ejecting system to activate.

"Capture him," ordered Lelouch, "he will be dealt with later."

Turning his attention back to the battle at hand, he began to issue orders.

"Jeremiah, Anya, send out skirmishers and begin counter attack. You two will act as pincers to cut off the enemy's ability to maneuver."

"Yes your majesty," both Jeremiah and Anya answered over the radio. Turning Lelouch saw Tamaki's Gekka and a dinged pink Lancelot which had clearly seen action.

"Tamaki, C.C., the center will advance, friendly reinforcements are coming in behind the enemy lines, we will tramp them on all sides and crush them. Only take prisoners if they surrender, otherwise kill them all," said Lelouch darkly.

"Certainly Lulu," replied C.C. using his nickname to tease the emperor.

Tamaki then used words Lelouch never thought he would hear him say, they were repeated by every Black Knight present when Tamaki gave the order to advance. "Yes my lord."

"I will take out their air power," said Lelouch as he focused on the three enemy air ships. Words then appeared before the emperor on his HUD 'Target locked, RWH Canons-Armor Piercing mode'. Twin red beams shot forward, the target not maneuvering to get out of the way was impacted by the beams. The area around the impact rippled and twin explosions ripped the ship apart. The other two then stopped their attacks and began to maneuver away, it was then that the Great Britannia and her escorts dropped shields and let loose volleys of shells and rocket fire. Both enemies were rippled with explosions one succumbing to its damage almost immediately and crashed to the ground breaking it bunches of exploding pieces. The second was ripped apart by the twin beams from the Gawain.

Enemy VTOL gunships then began an attack obviously aimed at destroying the Gawain. They were however surprised as Knightmares of the IZG appeared amongst them, for they had been moving on the ground and waiting in ambush for this very thing. The gunships stood no chance against the IZG and were being shot down left and right. But as quickly as they appeared they retreated, the pilots of the VTOLs then turned their gaze to the Gawain. Said frame then unleashed its RWH canons on the gunships, when they fired they fired in blooming fashion like the wide blast from the Guren. The gunships began to explode the rippling explosions rattled the sky, those that did not explode were shot down by the IZG when the Gawain's attack stopped.

"Sire," said Jeremiah over the radio. "All enemies are retreating to their center, they are no doubt preparing for another attack in the hopes to break us."

"Very good Jeremiah, Invincible's planes have arrived," said Lelouch gazing at the blips that appeared on his radar screen. "They will make their attack run on the concentrated enemy, the IZG will then attack from the air amongst the enemy and cause confusion. You, Anya, C.C., and Tamaki will then attack from all sides. Tell all units to watch their fire and go with honor and strike like steal."

"Yes sire," replied Jeremiah and all the compadres.

 **Sugiyama's Position**

"Why isn't the Gawain destroyed, where are the VTOLS and our air cover?!" screamed Sugiyama. Frustrated over the disappearance of Minami, the destruction of his battleships and the continuous reports from field commanders saying they were falling back.

"They have been destroyed sir," answered a soldier.

"What?!" yelled Sugiyama. "No matter our counter attack will break enemy lines and we can capture the demon and use him as a bargaining tool."

"INCOMING," cried someone. Looking up Sugiyama could see silver specks in the sky, he then realized that they were getting closer. Planes lots of planes. Streaks of smoke then shot from the planes and moved towards him.

"Oh shi-," Sugiyama never finished as his command frame was shook and knocked over by a massive explosion. Standing his frame up he looked around and saw that the area around him was scorched and many frames were in pieces and sparking. Explosions continued to ripple around him as the planes swarmed overhead, suddenly blue green flashes could be seen. Deploying his fact sphere he looked ahead of him and he what looked like a bulked up version of a Vincent. On its arms were what looked like large VARIS rifles, two green flashes burst from the barrels of the weapons and the frames that were hit blew apart in spectacular form. Quickly following the explosions the Mizuchi loosed streams of bullets from its machine guns as it activated its float system and took to the air.

Turning once more Sugiyama saw more frames like it doing much the same everywhere. Firing VARIS shots that took several knightmares frames down with each shot and peppering other frames with their machine guns.

Several Akatsukis moved next his and the soldier said, "sir you have to move our positions been compromised!" Looking at the soldier Sugiyama was about to scold the soldier for cowardice but never had the chance, as small slash harkens collided with it and the others around it sending the frames to the ground. Looking up Sugiyama beheld the form of the Gawain, releasing a war cry he opened fire with his machine gun only for the shells to bounce of the Gawain's shields. Raising its right arm a VARIS shot blasted the ground below him, Sugiyama's frame fell to the ground riddled with holes and unable to move.

"You have lost," echoed Lelouch's voice. More bullets suddenly flew by the Gawain, but none seemed to find their mark, and those that did bounce of the large frames armor. Lelouch's gaze fell upon the prone form of one the Akatsuki's his harkens had downed. It had razed itself on what was left of his left arm and its right arm was pointed at the Gawain, but shook under its own weight. Raising his own arm Lelouch fired a Hadron blast from his Duel Fire VARIS obliterating the frame once and for all.

Turning one last time Lelouch looked down at Sugiyama's frame as the man inside spoke. "Dammit, why don't you just die?"

"It is you who will die traitor," said the emperor coldly. Breathing heavily Sugiyama screamed, "no! I won't die, not by your hands!" His frame was then engulfed in light as it exploded disintegrating the traitor within.

"Coward," stated Lelouch.

The battle that day was won by Britannia, towards the end of the battle with their leader dead the enemy was thrown into confusion. Of the around Ninty-thousand troops under Minami and Sugiyama's command, only about five-thousand surrendered. The speed and ferocity of the Black Knight's final attack had left no time for the enemy to think as a whole about surrender, the five thousand that gave up did so on their own. No enemy wounded that did not surrender were not taken prisoner, the third and last battle of Tokyo was a resounding victory in the annals of military history.

 **Tokyo-Execution Grounds**

Darkness was all Minami knew when he awoke until the blind fold was removed from his face and his eyes burned from the light. The last thing he had known was men entering his cell and injecting him with something. Now he realized where he was he was tied to a tall pole on the execution field with a crowd of Japanese staring at him in a deathly silence. Tamaki then appeared before him a starred at him with absolute hate in his eyes.

"Traitor," growled Minami, but his attempt to sound intimidating did not work as he cowered when he had spoken.

"No," said Tamaki coldly, "you are the traitor, I'm just your executioner. But your situations not all bad the crowd has a song to bid you farewell."

At Tamaki's gesture loud music began to play over speakers and the crowd began singing a very familiar song, "Truth and hope in our Fatherland and…"

Minami stared in horror and began to shed tears realizing he was now going to die with the hate of the Japanese people on his shoulders. Tamaki then pulled a pistol as the crowd continued to sing and pointed it at Minami's head.

"I have only three words to say to you and I've thought over these words and they're quite fitting," said Tamaki, Minami looked up into Tamaki's face as his executioner screamed. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA YOU SON OF A B****!"

The crowd stopped singing and burst into cheers as Minami's brains were blown out the back of his head. The execution pillar stained red with blood Tamaki then holstered his pistol and walked of the stage with a satisfied smirk.

 **Tokyo, Japan/Britannia-Outside the Temporary Government Building**

Lelouch in his black and gold suit stood on a makeshift platform with a podium in the center. C.C. stood at his right wearing and elegant black and gold dress Jeremiah on his left in his knight attire. Tamaki to Jeremiah's left in his uniform and Anya at C.C.'s right in her uniform with a pink Black Knights sigil sown in her cape. Lelouch then moved to the podium.

"People of Japan and of Britannia," spoke Lelouch to the crowd and cameras gathered before him. "We have won a victory that has secured Japans position as the capital of this new empire. The will of the Japanese people can no more be denied, and we have proved that freedom will be fought for at any cost. And today we will show the world the strength the Japanese have given to the Black Knights and the commitment of the whole empire has to its ideals."

With those words music began to play, a march, the loud sound of brass and drums filled the air. A column of soldiers then appeared on the street they were packed in a tight formation that stretched the width of the street. In front of them strode a color guard that escorted the new Britannian flag and the flag of the Black Knights in all their glory. Following the soldiers were parade formations of Knightmares and Armored Vehicles their pilots and crews sticking out of their hatches. As the troops marched passed the platform that held the emperor their heads swiveled to see him and they presented arms. Five hundred thousand Black Knights then paraded through Tokyo a cheering crowd on either side of them and all this was broadcast all over the worldwide. Fear of Britannia and the Black Knights redoubled that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Tokyo, Japan/Britannia- Temporary Government Building, Emperor's Office**

"Today three months after the third Battle of Tokyo," said Milly's image on the large television screen on the office's wall. "The last of the Black Knight traitors were executed," the image on the screen changed from Milly to eight men standing on a gallows. The next moment they were dropped the ropes around their necks snapping to attention and breaking their necks.

"Opposition to emperor Lelouch's rule has finally subsided with the last of the traitors being either dead or captured, in other news-"the image went black as the screen was turned off. Lelouch put the remote back down on his desk and turned to the people sitting in front of him. His dark black and gold suit and serious face made gave off a feeling dread that would make many men tremble in fear.

"How goes reconstruction?" he asked.

Jeremiah dressed in his black and gold coat and matching suit spoke up, "it goes well your majesty although electrical power is still a problem." Minami and Sugiyama's troops had shown they weren't entirely stupid and had destroyed much of the power relay stations and solar panels and wind generators. The result had been much of Tokyo and the surrounding area with no power, and some of the troops that managed to escape and splinter cells all over Japan repeated this action before being captured themselves.

"I understand," said Lelouch. "But why has the problem not been fixed yet?"

"Sorry Lelouch," spoke Tamaki dressed in Black Knights uniform, his long trench coat draped over the back of his chair. "But the influx of people moving here, do to this being the new capitol, has gotten in the way of the construction. Another reason is that building and rebuilding here is conflicting with the need for tools and men for the other power stations that were damaged. Power has to be regulated through the stations that aren't damaged so the wants and needs of the different sectors are causing conflict."

"I see," sighed Lelouch he folded his hands and rested his elbows on the desk and closed his eyes and went into deep thought. The two men in front of him sat there awkwardly not knowing what to do and unwilling to interrupt the emperor.

Lelouch then opened his eyes, sat back in his chair and said, "Jeremiah contact Anya tell her that she is to assemble the _unit_ were the old solar panel fields were. I want the entire unit to assembled within the month and ready for activation, wait in fact I want the entirety of Operation Lightning Hammer to go online with in the month."

"Yes my lord," said Jeremiah as he stood and left.

Lelouch then turned to Tamaki and said, "Tamaki I want you to begin to draw up plans for western shore defenses of Japan."

"You expecting a war with the UFN soon then?" asked Tamaki incredulously.

Lelouch gave him a deadpanned look and replied, "you know as much as me that the majority of the troops used by Minami and Sugiyama were UFN troops. They are eager to get Japan away from us and under their control, the only reason they aren't demanding we release their troops back to them is because if they admit to aiding the rebels it would be grounds for war. A war they are not prepared for yet."

"I see," said Tamaki. "So I am to prepare for a future invasion so I am guessing I should pull out all the stops for this?"

"Just make sure we don't go bankrupt over this Tamaki."

"Yes sir buddy!" With that the red headed man sprang up grabbed his coat and left the room.

Lelouch then turned his chair around and rested his chin in his hands and said to himself. "Come at me you pompous fools, I'll even give you the first move, but I will destroy you."

 **1 Month Later-Tokyo, Japan/Britannia, Operation Lightning Hammer Site**

A large crowd of people and reporters stood outside a large compound area not knowing what exactly the building at the center of the walled off area was. The building itself was square in shape with smaller buildings connect two, behind the building stood two large smoke stacks. The wall surrounding the compound was fifteen meters tall and five meters wide, guard towers festooned out from the wall. Unbeknownst to the crowd the towers and other key points around the compound hid weapons capable of taking down knightmares, slaughtering infantry, and shooting down aircraft.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen," said a voice over speakers as the Britannian anthem began to play. "The Grand Knight of Justice and the Emperor of the Britannian Empire Lelouch vi Britannia." Said emperor appeared on the stage that had been erected in front of the entrance to the compound. Dressed in his black and gold uniform, his cape fluttered behind him as he walked to the podium at the front of the stage.

The music ceased to play when the Man of Miracles stopped behind the podium. The crowd hushed in anticipation, then the man of their attention began to speak. "People of the empire all of you know of the struggles that have plagued us for these past years. Traitors and men who wish to steal our peace have wrought their destruction upon our lands. All of you know that we know face a struggle for the very light and warmth that we need at night. But today here and know that struggle is over and not just for the people I Japan, no for the whole empire. People who have not had power will now have it cheaply for behind me stands a new step in the progress of mankind."

The emperor then turned stoic and somber, "You all know of the weapon that destroyed Tokyo and Pendragon, the weapon that took thousands of lives with it. The FLEIJA." Many in the crowd and those watching their televisions or listening to their radios bowed their heads in sadness at the mention of the weapon.

The emperor then continued only in a much more happy tone. "But today we have turned what was once the most feared weapon among men into its greatest power source. For what stands behind is the Mjolnir Reactor. This reactor alone is capable of powering an area five times the size of Tokyo, Mjolnirs have been set up across the empire and they shall provide new amounts of power."

Lelouch then raised his hand brandishing his personal detonator. "Upon my authority as the emperor of Britannia I hereby activate the Mjolnir power grid."

He then pressed the detonator and lights turned on all over the compound and machinery noise could be heard from inside the building. The anthem of Britannia struck up once again as Lelouch left the stage and cheering crowd behind him.

 **Paris, EU-Precise Location Unknown**

A room was dimly lit in Paris that night as men gathered to conspire against the immortal emperor and his domain.

"The plan is perfect," said a man. "With it we can regain what we lost to Britannia and more and there is no way we can be stopped."

"Yes it is a good plan," said another man. "But it will take at least two years to gather the forces we need and every moment we waste the enemy will grow stronger."

"Don't be so melodramatic," chastised a third voice. "The demon and his minions will never divine our plans and by the time they realize the true scope of our design it will be too late to stop us."

"He's right," said the first man. "The only person that could possibly cause issues with our plan would be Smilas and he's dead."

"Yes," agreed the second man. "Killed in a eleven riot kinda ironic don't you think, considering his backing of the W-0 unit."

"That failed experiment would have cost him his job any way," sneered the third man. "He should be happy he died a general and not anything else."

"Quite," said the second man. "I take it that the W-0 unit will not be taking part in the operation then?"

"Indeed," answered the first man. "We'll keep it alive so as to keep the bureaucrats happy for now. But from behind we'll slowly kill it, no point in continuing a mistake now is there?"

Napolean Machavel, EU president, Hans Maximilian, commander of the Republican guard, Atsushi Sawasaki laughed at this and toasted to their success with a bottle of bourbon. Little knowing that they set thousands of lives on a course for certain death. 

**Secret Dispatch to Jeremiah Gottwald from Lelouch vi Britannia**

To: Jeremiah Gottwald, Knight of One

From: Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia

Jeremiah you are to begin recruiting troops in Russia from the local populace. Russia, during my father's reign, had the highest number of Honorary Britannians on record. The countries loyalty to the EU is weak at best, because of increased oppression, due to the repeated rebellions and insurrections. This is the reason that Russia fell so easily to Schneizel, so you should find recruiting and training troops to be easy. As well this is to be done in as much secrecy as possible, so forming this force in the secluded inner parts of the country would be wise.

Your second order is to move in secret the entirety of the government workings of from St. Petersburg to Moscow. You are however to keep up the illusion of the capital remaining were it is.

End of Dispatch

 **Tokyo, Japan/Britannia-Hospital**

The steady beep of a heart monitor filled the room Lelouch in his black and gold suit sat in a chair next to the bed, with Anya and C.C. sitting next to him.

"Sayoko," said Lelouch reaching out and taking the woman's hand. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when her master took her hand. She was laying on the hospital bed in a white gown with an IV sticking out of her arm and the heart monitor attached.

"Lelouch-sama, it's been awhile," said the maid.

"Indeed it has," replied Lelouch. "What happened Sayoko?"

"I remember an explosion inside the Avalon," explained Sayoko, her face contorting in remembrance. "I then remember falling through the air followed by a Vincent that cot me. Then a bright flash and then nothing."

"And you've been in a coma till know," finished Lelouch.

"I'm sorry master," said Sayoko.

"For what?" asked Lelouch.

"For failing you then and not ever being able to redeem myself," she replied in sad tone.

"No Sayoko!" yelled Lelouch jumping to his feet. "You are not going to die, I am not losing another person I care about, not again!"

"Lelouch," said C.C. Lelouch turned to her and saw the look she gave him. A look that said 'there's nothing that be done now it's too late'.

"No!" screamed Lelouch surprising everyone in the room, even causing Anya to fall from her seat in surprise. "I have broken barriers before and I will find a way again!"

His face then turned from one of fury to one of understanding, he turned and looked at Anya who was starting to stand back up again. His face turned again to one of joy as he got an idea, he turned back to the bed and said, "Sayoko if I could give you the chance to live on would you take it?"

"For you there is no need to ask."

"Good cause I have an idea."

 **Time skip- 1 week**

"Sayoko can you hear me?" asked Lelouch.

Sayoko's vision went from black to colored when she heard the question she saw she was in some kind of laboratory. She then focused on the black clad figure of her master and said, "Yes Lelouch-sama, did it work?"

"Yes it worked," laughed Lelouch. "Anya's geass worked your consciousness has been transferred to the computer, welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thank you master, but I must ask when will the rest be ready?"

"Soon Sayoko," replied Lelouch. "The android version of you will be ready for you to use very soon indeed you just need to be patient."

"I will master, thank you for this second chance at serving you."

"Think nothing of it Sayoko, you will be able to do far more than once could now. And you will help me bring about a new world." Said Lelouch grinning at the screen that displayed Sayoko's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Tokyo, Britannia 2019 a.t.b- Imperial Palace**

Lelouch gently reclined in his chair, on the balcony of the brand new imperial palace, after months of intensive construction it had finally been completed. It resembled the old government bureau but of course with minor modifications to accommodate the new government. Lelouch sighed to himself and thought, ' _finally some time to myself, dam you Milly and your accursed parties!'_ Meanwhile down in the new ballroom was a lavish party, Milly's idea to commemorate and celebrate the opening of the new emperor's residence. Of course this did not sit well with the Britannian emperor who was more inclined to a simple toast of scotch then a ball.

"Not enjoying yourself, warlock?" came snarky remark from behind Lelouch. Turning he came face to face with C.C., she was dressed in an immaculate white and gold dress, her green hair cascaded down her back and her eyes glistened in the light of the setting sun. All this added up to the normally calm emperor to feel his emotions bubble and his heart skip a beat, while his breath caught in his throat.

Composing himself Lelouch answered, "I do not enjoy the type of attention that comes with Milly's parties, they give an astounding headache."

Giggling C.C. said, "you usually enjoy attention, what with your flare for the dramatic and all." Smirking Lelouch couldn't help but agree and say, "true but the snobbish personalities that these kinds of parties bring out in people, reminds me to much of the nobles of old Pendragon."

Slitelly frowning C.C. approached the seated emperor. "You once told me that I should start living instead of gaining experience." This caused Lelouch to turn his head and raise an eyebrow at the witch as she continued, "well maybe you should follow your own advice. Since we have eternity just take small steps, but don't end up like me." Her face had turned to one of absolute seriousness, her brows furrowed as she starred into the emperor's eyes.

Lelouch turned and looked out over the new capital, glancing up at the setting sun and whispered, "small steps umf." He then stood surprising C.C., his cape fluttering behind him as he turned toward the green haired girl and extended his hand and said, "in that case witch, would care to dance?"

C.C.'s eyes widened at his question and for a few seconds stared at his outstretched hand. She then reached out and grasped gently as if it were made of glass or some other fragile material. As his hand closed around hers her heart fluttered in her chest, as they walked back to the ballroom.

Once they entered the crowed room, fancily dressed men and women fell silent as the emperor and his accomplice strolled onto the dance floor. Immediately the band began to play a soothing toon and Lelouch wrapped his arm around C.C.'s waist and she draped her arm around his neck, and they danced.

"Well looks like little lulu has grown up," smirked Milly as she sipped at the punch she was holding, "what do you think Rival?" Said suited blue haired boy was just staring at the strange couple on the dance floor as the rest of the guest starred with him.

"Earth to Rival," said Milly as she snapped her fingers near Rivalz's head. He just turned to her as she spoke with a concerned look, "are you okay Rival." He just looked at her strait in the eyes before taking her punch glass and placing it on the table next to them and grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

"My Rival so bold," smirked the blood news woman. Rivalz responded with a smirk of his own and said, "just shut up and dance prez."

Looking over Lelouch said, "its about time Rival." He then turned back to the green haired beauty in his arms and continued to dance with her into the long hours of the night, as his two friends followed suit.

 **Location: Indochina, precise location unknown, 2019 a.t.b**

A squad of Akatsukis and Gun Rus moved through the jungle, two infantry squads on the ground sweated through their stifling battle armor. As the squad halted the commander opened the hatch of his command Akasuki and rose up out of it and turned his head around, sweat glistening off his brow.

"I hate this dam place," said the commander.

"Yes sir," agreed his aid as he opened up his Gun Ru. Both men continued to sweat as they pored over the maps of the area, the rest of the squad stood around in a protective perimeter. Though their gazes were not on their surroundings but on their near empty water canteens, and the hatches to the all the knightmares were open and there pilots exposed.

Frustrated the aid said, "command said the dissidents would be in this area!"

"Well do you see anything?" said the commander wiping his brow.

"No I don't," replied the aid as he turned his head away from the commander. There was then a wet "splat" sound and the aid felt something wet it him. Turning he saw the commander slump over and his headless and bloody corpse fall from the knightmare. Almost immediately a "woosh" was heard followed by an exploding Gun Ru, three more frames followed exploding in blossoms of fire; trails of smoke could be seen leading back to where the rockets were fired.

"Ambush" screamed a soldier before he was silenced by a bullet through his throat. Figures seemingly appeared from the forest small arms fire crackling as they charged their surprised enemies. Only the aid knightmare moved its weapon to face the enemy, the rest had their pilots slumped out of their hatches blood dripping from their corpses, the aid unleashed a fusillade of fire from his machine gun. He then felt the frame shutter and his cockpit lights dimmed as he lost power, smoke filled the cock pit he immediately popped the hatch and scrambled from his burning frame just as it fell onto its face plate. Pulling his side arm the aid looked up to see the enemy advancing from the rear and in far greater numbers than had been reported, there must have been several hundred of them.

"The rear, the rear," shouted the aid as he raised and fired his pistol downing two of the enemy. Part of the remaining infantry turned and one with a heavy machine gun opened fire, spraying the advancing horde while another threw grenades. The aid then hured a wiring noise, his eyes widened in fear and recognition of the noise, he attempted to turn to run but the ground around him seemed to come alive as dust was kicked up, and a loud purring filled the air. The aid felt a burning pain all over and fell to the ground in a bloody heap, yet somehow still alive. Managing to turn over he saw the mini gun that had sprayed him and his men's position.

The fire died down and the rebels filed through the bodies searching for weapons and ammunition, with the air reeking of blood and cooked flesh. Discarded radios blared out on UFN frequencies cries of "we're under attack," "my God there everywhere," and "for the love all things holy get us out of this hell!" Other rebels climbed the knightmares, removing the corpses and driving two into the jungle while setting booby traps on the others. The aid swiveled his head and gazed on the wide eyed corpses of the infantry that had accompanied his squad as artillery could be heard in the distance. He then felt a hot barrel pressed against his temple; and one thought passed through his head before the gun was fired, "what went wrong?"

 **Tokyo, Britannia 2019 a.t.b- Britannian hospital**

Two guards stood outside a door in the hospitals corridor, they came to attention as the emperor appeared in the hallway two of the Zero Guard at his side. The guards at the door began to sweat at the site of the silent and masked individuals walking towards them. When the three stopped in front of the door the Lelouch turned to his guards and said, "wait here."

"Yes your majesty," they replied stiffly, their robotic voices sending shivers up the spines of everyone within earshot. Lelouch then stepped forward and entered the room, and upon the bend were strewn papers of all colors and sizes their file folders thrown on the ground. A laptop hummed on the table next to the bed, a picture of Cornelia was on the screen as was a file on her. In the chair next to the bed and table sat a thin man with long hair and dark glasses, a crutch leaned against the back of his chair.

"Guilford," said Lelouch. Said knight turned to look at the black clad emperor and responded flatly, "your majesty."

"From the mess I take it you read the files I sent over?"

"Yes," replied Guilford. "But I have a question, why me?"

"You're an experienced field commander and in these times the military needs level headed commanders like you."

"I get that but," said Guilford. "But you also sent over items on the Princess, what's your other reason?"

Lelouch snickered and said, "from the files I sent you figured out that there's a chance she is still alive?" Guilford nodded and so Lelouch continued, "well if she's found I need a person you'll obey my orders and not kill her on site, hence you."

Guilford's eyebrows narrowed and he frowned and said, "how do you know that I won't turn on you if she is found?"

"I know you Guilford, you won't turn for a very good reason," said Lelouch.

"And that is?"

"Cornelia's life."

"Are you threatening her?" asked Guilford getting defensive and gripping the arm rests of his chair.

"No," replied Lelouch. "What I'm saying is her enemies list is extensive, and her involvement with Schneizel has only added more people to the list. You however were her knight and would lay down your life for her yes?" Guilford nodded and said, "of course."

"Good," said Lelouch before dawning a serious face and saying, "if you were to turn on me once she is found both of you would be killed before I could step in and save you." The knight's face fell in admission to this fact.

"You wouldn't kill her then?" asked the knight hopefully.

"That is not my decision," said the emperor, causing the knights face to fall once more. "There will be trials and many involved with the Damocles will probably be found guilty of something."

"So how can she be saved?" asked Guilford.

"Cornelia had a large amount of money stored away in separate accounts as well as other valuable items," said Lelouch. "She gave orders to the banks holding this fortune that should she become incapacitated that this money go to the next person closest to her."

"But wouldn't that be a member of her family?" asked Guilford genially puzzled.

"Everyone close enough in her relations cannot access this money for a multitude of reason, and so this leaves you," said Lelouch surprising Guilford who stood in shock.

"But what am I going to do with this money?"

Gesturing for the knight to sit Lelouch said, "use the money as reparations to the people Cornelia conquered and wronged, this will help mend the rift with many who want her dead. And I will try to use my opinion and evidence gained from the Toromo Agency to swing the courts to remove the death penalty from her sentence." Guilford hummed in agreement and Lelouch then asked, "Guilford will you join me?"

Guilford lifted his head and looked straight at Lelouch and said, "yes, for the princess."

 **Tokyo, Britannia 2019 a.t.b- Imperial Gardens**

Lelouch and C.C. sat at a small table overlooking the great gardens of the imperial palace, the sun was setting off in the distance casting great colorful streaks across the sky accentuating the couples candle-lit dinner. Lelouch was garbed in his black Zero suit, except the cape, while C.C. wore a simple gold and white dress. The two were enjoying themselves, which actually surprised them, no insulting or teasing passed between them and both smiled from ear to ear.

"So what now my warlock?" asked C.C. "The E.U. under Machavel and his lackys have started a cold war with Britannia, while the UFN is trying to put down the rebellion in Indochina and failing. The world is against you, what do you have planned?"

Lelouch smirked and said, "Napoleon Machavel is arrogant and greedy, not good qualities in a leader, he will slip up. Even now they believe they have the upper hand, that I cannot divine their plans. Huh. They are wrong, with the UFN's concentration elsewhere they will not aid the E.U. very much, and do not now that our military strength has increased or that or technology has made more leaps and bounds. They are outmatched."

"You said that the UFN will concentrate on the rebels first," replied C.C. "You put that much faith in them?"

Lelouch grinned and said, "yes, if you read between the lines of the UFN propaganda, you'll see that despite losing the rebels inflicted large amounts of casualties on their enemy while suffering relatively few. As well the rebels made off with more capable weapons as well as knightmares, the UFN will not take a blight on their power to exist so they will concentrate on eliminating the rebels first."

"I see," said C.C. "Once again your gift of strategy as outpaced all others."

"Was that a complement?" said Lelouch smugly.

Giggling C.C. said, "shut up."

Laughing Lelouch turned and looked at the setting sun, C.C. followed his example and gazed upon the spectacle of color. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes it is," agreed Lelouch, who then turned and looked at C.C. and said, "Ceciniah."

C.C. shivered at the sound of her name and turned to Lelouch who said, "throughout all of this you have stayed with me no matter what, will you do so now?" C.C. raised an eyebrow at the question confused at this change in Lelouch's demeanor.

"Of course," she replied. "You're the only other person who I could share immortality with."

Lelouch smiled and said, "well that settles it then." Before C.C. could ask what he ment Lelouch jumped to his feet and moved around the table in a blur of speed and kissed C.C. square on the lips. C.C.'s eyes widened at this but found she was unable to stop from kissing back, they stayed like this till their lungs screamed for air. When they broke apart Lelouch lowered himself to his one knee and reached for his pocket, pulling a small square object from it.

C.C.'s eyes brimmed with tears as Lelouch opened the box to reveal an intercut gold ring with purple stripe around the middle, and a dark green emerald in the middle. Lelouch then asked the question, "Ceciniah would you become my empress?"

With a dry mouth and wet eyes Ceciniah could only manage to say, "I thought you never ask." Before lunging forward and pushing her lips into his, and when they broke apart again Lelouch took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I've decided to make this a two part chapter. WARNING character death occurs in this chapter. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **W-0 Unit Base, Wolf Castle-2020 a.t.b**

Leaning against the wall Ryo Sayama scowled, but unlike his normal scowl this one was actually warranted. "So why the hell are Republican Guards now stationed here?" he asked his companion Yukiya Naruse. The unstable explosive expert and knightmare sniper was sitting in a chair typing away on his computer, small improvised explosive devises littered the table in front of him.

"Don't know," replied the boy. "Seems we aren't trusted anymore."

"Pft, dam euros," said Ryo, he then looked down at the explosives on the table and refocused on his friend. "Tell me again why you working on those things?"

Shrugging the boy replied, "I've nothing better to do."

 **Control Room**

Claus Warwick and Oscar Hamel stood in the advanced command center, each wore a serious and disturbed face. "This does not bode well, "said Oscar.

"Yeah," replied Claus in his usual tone, his appearance despite the look on his face, made him look he was in a constant hangover. "First they cut our funding, then they say we don't have enough security and send us fifty more soldiers," he sneered.

"Republican Guard, no less," said Oscar. "None of this adds up."

 **Mess Hall**

The air in the mess hall was peculiar to say the least, on the one side of the dining area sat the technicians, and support of the W-0 Unit, all except Sophie Randall and Anna Clement , the good doctor was having a private moment with her comatose husband. Anna Clement was somewhere in the castle looking for Leila Malcal and Akito. Kate Novak, Olivia Lowell, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, Ferilli Wardlow, Sarah Danes and Joe Wise, talked amongst themselves and were much more lively than their counterparts other side of the room. The Republican Guardsmen sat quietly and robotically ate their meal, their faces were blank slates, and their eyes were as cold as stone. As time went on the Guards got up as one and moved towards the door, Joe Wise then pulled from his pocket a small sucker, and popped the piece of candy in his mouth.

"Where exact ally do you get those anyway?" asked Olivia. Joe was about to answer when the sound of the doors closing and the sound of guns, turning the group gazed at the Guards who aimed their weapons back. The hard candy fell from Joe's mouth and screams filled the air and were mixed the chatters of automatic gun fire.

 **Sophie Randall's Room**

The door to the room was thrown open and Sophie Randall turned around and looked up from the life support capsule, that held her husband, and standing there were several guardsman. As they raised their guns, Sophie's eyes widened, time seemed to slow as she turned again and tried to cover the capsule, screaming, "No!"

Bullets flew from the barrels of the Guards assault rifles, the rounds entered the body of the doctor, and passed throw and collided with the capsule. The doctor's body convulsed, the glass of the capsule shattered, the forms of both doctors turned red with blood. Sophie's body fell to the ground blood forming a pool beneath her, the sound of a flat lining heart monitor pierced the air of the room.

 **Control Room**

"Sir!" Oscar Hammel pulled his radio out and replied, "what is it?"

"The Guardsmen have just murdered the technical staff in the mess!" cried the soldier. Both Oscar and Claus shot up at this, "what?!" they said. The solider, stationed in the surveillance room, continued, "they just stood up, got into line and started shooting. We can see other armed guardsmen moving through the castle. What are we gonna do ma- what?" The sound of a door opening in the background was followed by, "Oh shit! GRENADE!"

"Soldier?!" cried Hammel into the radio, only to receive static as a reply. Turning he saw Claus furiously typing on a control panel, images from the security cameras appeared on the screens. True enough guardsmen were moving around the castle, fully armed and dressed in dark blue combat gear. A small stream of blood came from Sophie Randall's room, both men knew that for blood to reach the door it ment that someone inside was dead. And they knew that Sophie never carried a weapon and would never leave her husband. "Contact Leila," said Hammel flatly.

"Yeah," replied Claus. Typing into an encoded frequency he said, "Leila you still livin?"

"Yes Claus," came the reply after a pregnant silence.

 **Court Yard**

Leila talked into the radio as she, Akito and Ayano Kosaka, crouched behind a hedge. The bodies of five Guardsman laid on the ground, Akito holding the bloody kodachi that had killed them. Ayono held Eliza, Leila's pet cat, who she had been playing with before the Guardsman tried to jump them.

"What's going on?" asked Leila as she scanned the area.

"We don't know," replied Claus. "The Guards just started killing, the security room has been knocked out. Me and Hammel are in the control room, we can see you now, you're currently clear, but not for long you need to start moving."

"Right, we'll rendezvous with everyone and then figure out how to get out of this mess," said Leila.

"Leila," said Claus sadly. "The technical team have been killed." All three of the group turned and looked at the radio their eyes wide. "What?" said Leila shocked.

"They were the first to be killed, they were gunned down while eating, Sophie's dead too."

"No," muttered Leila. Taking the radio Akito asked, "what about Ryo and Yukiya."

"Don't know, we'll check," said Clause a pause followed. "Their room is empty, there they are! They're in the halls."

"Good, contact them when we are finished," ordered Akito. "We need a rendezvous point."

"Right," replied Claus. "Head to the "Alexander" bay."

"Very well," said Akito. "We'll be there." Clicking off the radio, he turned to Leila who had shook herself from her shock and nodded. Together the small group ran to the nearest door and began moving through the castle.

 **Hallway**

An explosion blew several Guardsmen to bloody pieces, Ryo and Yukiya peeked their heads around the corner. "Well I think that's done it," said Ryo.

"Bugs are best when they're squashed, or blown up," said Yukiya. Suddenly their communicators screeched with static before Claus's voice came through. "Ryo, Yukiya, come in."

"Yeah yeah, we're here Mr. Hangover," said Ryo sarcastically. "What's going on?"

"I think you get what's going on," replied Claus passing over the obvious insult. "Akito and the others are moving for the kngihtmare bay. Head there."

"Right," said Ryo.

"Looks like we have to fight our way there," said Yukiya. Nodding Ryo said, "let's go."

 **Control Room**

"You know we won't make it to the bay," stated Hammel. Both he and Claus gazed at the screen that showed Guardsmen making their way to the control room. Pulling his gun Hammel moved to the door, but before leaving he turned and said, "get them out of here Claus."

Looking back at him Claus saluted and said, "it's been an honor Major." Hammel smiled and left the room a single gunshot singled that Hammel destroyed the outside door control panel. Turning back to the console Claus typed away, an icon came up saying 'automated launch preparation systems activated,' another icon came up and it said, 'all drones active, awaiting orders.' Smiling Claus said, "let's see what we can do."

 **Hallway**

Bullets filled the air as Guardsmen peppered the area where Akito, Leila, and Ayano were. Akito, who armed himself with a dead Guardsman's rifle, fired back an intermittent points. Ayano had likewise armed herself with a pistol, Leila held her pistol in her right hand with Eliza in her left. The group pressed themselves against the wall as bullets grazed the outcropping section of the wall they hid behind.

"We have to move," said Akito. "We don't have ammo enough to keep this up."

"Then what do we do?" asked Ayano. A bullet hit the outcrop and set small bits of stones hitting the small group. "I'm open to suggestions," said Akito. Suddenly a blur of brownish-orange passed by the windows on the other side of the hall. Bright tracer rounds shattered the windows and the screams of the Guardsmen mixed with sound of the drone's gun firing.

"Hope you like my handiwork," came Claus's voice over the radio. The group grinned and Leila replied, "thank you Claus, is our route clear now?"

"Seems so, Ryo and Yukiya are pushing towards the entrance to the lower levels," said Claus. "At this rate they'll meet you at the entrance, oh before you start out I have the drones spread over the castle. They'll keep the Guards busy for a while, the ones in the lower levels shouldn't be a problem either."

"Right," said Leila. The group then moved down the hall stepping over the mutilated corpses of their enemies. As they moved down the hall, intermittent gunfire could be heard as the drones and Guards battle each other. Suddenly they heard a moaning sound coming from a room that had its door slightly ajar. The three look at each other, the moaning was female and there no female Guards present in the castle, Leila nodded and Akito raised his rifle and moved to open the door. With one swift kick the door flew open and Akito rushed inside with Leila and Ayano right behind him. Their eyes widened when they beheld the body of Anna Clement, multiple bullet holes covered her torso. Her cloths were soaked in her own blood and blood drizzled from her mouth adding to the pool forming underneath her.

"Anna!" cried Leila quickly tossing Eliza to Ayano and running to her fallen friend.

"Leila?" said Anna weakly as Leila held her head in her lap.

"Yes, it's me Anna," replied Leila, tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers.

"Sorry Leila," said Anna. "I didn't get you those papers you needed to sign." Leila sobbed again as she listened to her friend as she had become delirious from blood loss. Akito gazed at them, with a straight face but his eyes held raging emotions, rage, sadness, grief and more. Ayano was sobbing and like Leila tears flowed down her face, Eliza stared at her master and meowed sensing her distress.

"It's alright," reassured Leila. "You can get them to me tomorrow." Anna smiled and coughed spitting up more blood, Leila petted Anna's head as her coughing fit stopped.

"I'm a little sleepy," said Anna weakly. "I think I need to go to bed, so can we play again tomorrow Leila." A new batch of tears burst from Leila's eyes as she saw her friend lose what was left of her sense of reality. It took all Leila's strength not to break down right there, but holding herself together, barely, she replied, "yes we're gonna play tomorrow."

Anna smiled, her eyes more than half closed, she then said, "I can't wait Leila." Her voice growing ever softer until it was but a whisper she continued, "see you later." With that Anna Clement breathed her last, Leila then finally lost all self-control and loosed a grief filled scream that echoed down the halls and she pulled her best friend into a hug. Tears flowed completely unabated, she cried her tears mixing with the blood on the ground. Ayano as well was openly crying, her tears falling onto Eliza's furry head which made the feline greatly uncomfortable.

Moving to Leila's side Akito knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it saying, "commander, commander, Leila." Finally hearing her name Leila opened her now blood shot tear filled eyes to the young man next to her. "We have to move, we must escape," he said. "It's what Anna would've wanted, and the only way to get justice for her is to escape this castle and find the people who did this."

Eliza then broke free of Ayano's grasp and moved to her master side, and began pawing at her side meowing. Looking down at the cat, then Akito and finally Anna's body she nodded, she then gently laid the body down on the floor and covered it with her uniform jacket. Picking up Eliza she said, "let's go." Ayano and Leila wiped away their tears and Akito moved to the door and looked outside and then motioned that the coast was clear. As they left the room Leila turned around and said, "good bye Anna."

 **Ryo and Yukiya's Location**

The two ran down the hall they had been saved by drones several times on their way and were now drawing close to the entrance to the lower levels. They just needed to turn the corner five feet ahead and they would be one hall away. Suddenly the sound of a door banging open came from behind them, time slowed as they turned their heads to see several Guards with raised guns. Bullets soared through the air, the sound of ripping cloth and flesh brought both boys out of their stupor and Ryo knocked Yukiya around the corner as he dove himself. Picking himself up quickly he peaked around the corner and loosed a burst of fire from his rifle, forcing the Guards into cover and return fire. Ducking back behind his own cover Ryo turned to his companion who was breathing quickly and said, "those bugs have one hell of a bite, I can't feel my legs."

This statement made Ryo's eyes widen and he looked down to small streams of red coming from behind his friend. Yukiya in swift motion pointed his pistol behind Ryo and fired two rounds, the shots came so close together you couldn't tell them apart. A Guardsman fell backwards, snapping back to reality Ryo roared and leaned back out from his cover and sprayed the hall. Two satisfying screams were heard and Ryo ducked back behind the wall as more bullets came at him.

"You really should be more observant," muttered Yukiya.

"Shut up," replied Ryo as he replace his empty magazine for a new one. "We need to get you out of here."

"There's no way you can carry me and out run those Guards," said Yukiya, his voice starting to become airy.

"No," growled Ryo as he fired another burst from his gun. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ryo," said Yukiya. "I may not show it but my insides are burning up, even if we out ran them, I won't last fifteen minutes let alone the time needed to get me help. And no stopping the bleeding won't help, there's internal bleeding." Ryo's eyes started to water and he again leaned out and sprayed the hall again earning yet another scream, from down the hall.

"Ryo go," insisted Yukiya as he fiddle with something in his bag. "Akito will need your help to fix this mess."

"I said I won't leave you here," replied Ryo stubbornly.

"You don't have a choice. If we both die here those Guards will get by us and ambush the others as they wait for us." Yukiya's breath hitched and he coughed before continuing, "I'll hold them long enough for you to warn the other s and get to the lower levels. Go you idiot!"

Tears fell from Ryo's eyes, he gritted his teeth and turned his friend. "Why," he asked.

"I haven't done much good in my life," replied the wounded boy as he started to breath heavily. "But maybe I can do one last thing that'll make a difference. A good difference this time." Ryo reached out and hugged his friend and said, "I guess I should've said this a long time ago, but I you have been a brother, I love you Otouto."

"I love you to Oni-san. Tell Ayano and the others I said goodbye, and tell them thank you for being a better family than I've ever had."

"I will," replied a teary Ryo. He stood and ran down the hall, Yukiya then drew his pistol and heaved himself over to the edge of the wall, leaving a smear of blood were he had sat. Peeking around the corner he fired several shots at the advancing Guards, then looking back to see the progress of Ryo. He turned once more to see the position of the guards once more, he fired again but his shots went wild as his vision blurred. A chatter of gunfire sounded and a bullet knocked the gun from Yukiya's hand. He ducked back behind the wall and reached into his bag while looking back down the hall and he could no longer see Ryo. He smiled as a large shadow appeared over him, he looked up to the guards looking down at him.

"Any last words eleven," said the Guard.

"Yeah," breathed Yukiya. "Bugs are better left squashed." He then pulled his hand from his bag which drew the Guard's attention, his gaze fell upon a makeshift detonator.

"Oh f-," the guard never finished as an explosion obliterated him and the hallway. The ceiling for several yards in every direction collapsed, the Guards not killed in the explosion screamed as hundreds of pounds of rock, wood, and metal fell on their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. For those who don't know this is a continuation of chapter 10.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Control Room**

Claus typed away at his keyboard, a message came up saying 'automated launch completed.' Claus then grinned in victory and said, "Yes, finally!" His victory was short lived as another message came up saying 'error, Alexander charging systems malfunction.'

"Dammit," sneered Claus. He continued to type and brought up the progress of the drones and the survivors. Ryo, Akito, Leila, and Ayano had converged on the entrance to the lower levels, however Yukiya was missing. Claus sighed as he knew that Ryo would not have abandoned his friend without reason. He saw Ryo shake his head and the heads of all present at the entrance dropped and he could see tears falling down Leila and Ayano's faces.

He opened a communication link to the group and said, "alright, get down to the Alexander pod bay. The troops down hear shouldn't bother you, there's an open path to the bay. Move!" Another message came up on the screen, 'back up files uploaded to Alexander.' "Well, this might work after all," said Claus.

Banging came from the door followed by a shouting voice saying, "open up in there, in the name of Napolean Macheval, open up."

Claus snickered, "like hell, I'll open up for you bastards. You'll just have to come in and get me!" After word he gazed down at the three pistol magazines just above the keyboard, and his pistol next to the keyboard.

 **Major Hammel's Position- A few minutes earlier**

Hammel didn't know how many Guards he had killed, every time he downed one the body was dragged away to make room for the next. The walls were pocked mark by bullets and shrapnel, singe marks from grenades covered the floor, walls, and ceiling. He broke cover and emptied the remains of his pistol into two Guards that tried to charge his position. They dropped to the floor with muffled thumps, and a hail of bullets passed above the corpses seeking Hammel. Taking cover again just as the rounds passed him by, he ejected the spent clip and reached for another. He paused as he pulled out his last magazine, he sneered and thrust the clip into his gun, thumbed the safety and peered from his cover.

He saw the Guards creeping up the hall towards him, pulling back Hammel reached into his coat with his left hand and withdrew a large combat knife. He held the serrated blade in a back hand position, and the pistol in his right. He peeked around his cover again and saw the Guards growing ever closer. Pulling back again he took several deep breaths and offered a silent prayer that his actions would not be in vain.

He broke cover and began to sprint down the hall, as he came into view of the Guards he fired two shots from his pistol. The rounds blew to Guards heads off, the sudden attack and the death of two guards stopped the rest in their tracks. There pause gave Hammel the time to close the distance, in a back hand slash he sliced the throat of one guard, and fired another round into the head of another guard.

The Guards snapped out of their stupors and tried to raise their guns, Hammel twirled around kicking a Guards gun just before it fired. The gun released a stream of bullets as it and its holder were turned around by the force of the kick. As the Guard twirled his fire collided with another Guard beside him, Hammel brought down his knife into the gap between the Guard's neck and shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound staining the wall, and coating Hammel's uniform.

As the Guard fell Hammel leapt over the corpse and brought the butt of the gun into the nose of the next Guard. The nose bone was driven back into the soldier's brain, Hammel, in an instant, brought his pistol to bear on another Guard killing him with a round. Switching the knife's position Hammel brought the knife up into another Guards lower jaw.

Hammel then turned his gaze toward the rest of the Guards, he saw them slightly farther ahead of him than the former Guards. He raised his pistol and unleashed a fusillade of bullets, blood spurted from the bullet holes of the Guards. Suddenly a separate sound of gunfire joined the sound of Hammel's pistol, for a second siring pain came from his chest just before his head jerked back as a bullet passed through his forehead. His body fell back joining with the corpses of the Guards he had killed, his own body make a muffled thump as it struck the hard ground, as he lay there the Guards passed over him.

 **Alexander Bay**

Akito and his group entered the bay, Akito and Ryo had their rifles raised ready for any surprises. As the two males scouted the bay Leila closed the door and locked the door and quickly scrambled the unlocking codes.

"Alright Claus," said Leila into her communicator. "We've made it to the bay, know what."

"Right," replied Claus. "I've activated the 'automated launch systems' for 'Apollo's Chariot.' However the Alexander charging systems have malfunctioned, what time for faulty equipment. Anyway get into your pilot pods and I'll load you into the rocket."

"Very good," replied Leila before realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened. "Wait how are you going to get down here and escape?"

"Hehe," chuckled Claus, everyone was focused on Claus's voice. "Sorry Leila, the Guards are already outside the control room, I think I'll just stay and give'em a hard time."

"But what about your family?" cried Leila, she had lost so many today she didn't want to lose anymore. "What'll they do without you?"

Claus sighed and with an obvious sad tone, "my daughter passed about a month ago Leila. And my wife, well she died in a car accident trying to get to the hospital to see my daughter. If anything Leila I'll see them soon, don't worry about me, get in the pods, only you can bring justice to the people who did this."

"NO! No please don't do this Claus," cried Leila. Ayano once again had tears in her eyes, Akito and Ryo hung their heads. Eliza nuzzled Leila trying to comfort her master, Akito then came and placed his hand on Leila's shoulder. He nodded to the two others to enter their pilot pods, he then turned and said, "Leila, we must go otherwise this will have all been for nothing."

With tears in her eyes, and Eliza in her arms, Leila allowed herself to be lead over and placed in Akitos pod. Akito followed behind and entered the pod with her sealing the pod behind him. He then notified Claus saying, "alright Claus, we're ready."

 **Control Room**

Solemnly Claus pressed the button and the pilot pods began to move towards the rocket. He then typed in automatic commands, coordinates for the rocket, and then sat back and pulled out his flask and pocket size picture of his family. Screens around the room burst into static and error messages began to pop up, a flashing red error message stood out from the rest, this one showed a malfunction in the power grid.

Looking at the picture of his family he said, "we'll be together soon." He then opened one last communication link to Leila and the survivors. "I've uploaded all our back up files to Akito's Alexander, and I've wiped the rest of our computers. Nothing will fall into the Guards hands, our enemies have a face know Leila, don't let them get away. Akito, Ryo, Ayano, your Alexanders will have enough power to land but that's it. Be safe, and good luck my friends, it's been an honor."

Replies came over the communicator, "Thank you. It has been an honor. Justice will be done." Claus downed the contents of his flask and tossed it aside and picked up his pistol, and the picture of his family. He watched as the screen in front of him showed the pods were loaded onto the rocket, and the countdown began "10...9…8". Then a small explosion blew a small whole in the side of the door, screeching metal could be heard as the guards pulled the door open. Claus then aimed his pistol and as the Guards poured into the room he unleashed his firearms contents. On the screen the rocket's engines smoke and then spit fire, the great flaming vehicle then lifted from its place and shot into the sky, whisking away the survivors to safety.

Smiling Claus ejected the magazine, and slammed the gun down onto one of the magazines on the table. Thumbing the safety he loosed his fire on the Guards again, and this continued until the other two magazines were emptied. In the pause after Claus ceased firing, a Guard fired a burst and hit Claus's legs. Falling to the ground, the Guards poured into the room, and several pointed their guns at him.

"Traitor," said a Guard. "For resisting arrest and obstructing us in the performance of our duty to Napolean Machavel. You are now to be executed, do you have any last words."

Looking behind the Guards at the screen, the red error message flashed faster than before. Smirking Claus said, "I have some last words, but they will not be remembered, and not because you will snuff them out. But because you won't live to recite them, you want to know my last words, then here they are. Duck you sucker!"

Confused the Guards turned to look at the screen Claus was looking at, the Guards would never understand. The floor beneath them burst up in flash of flame and metal as the Sakuridite power core overloaded. Above ground the castle walls flashed before the foundations of the castle blew into the air. Other explosion ripple across the island holding the castle, as defense system ammunition dumps exploded. Finally one last great explosion blew a large portion of the island away as the rocket fuel storage depot exploded. The island and the forest surrounding the lake burned for three days.

 **E.U. Newscast**

"Riots, have broken out in Poland and have spread to the Northern and nearby states," said the newscaster. "As a result stock market prices have begun to drop -." Before she could continue the broadcast was interrupted and the words 'Public Service Announcement.'

"To the citizens of the E.U., by order of the President of the European Union, in response to the worsening conditions of the nation, a state of emergency is in effect. Therefore in order to return to peaceful conditions and ensure that those responsible are apprehended and justice is done, the following amendments shall be implemented until further notice. Right to assembly of more than five persons outside immediate family is suspended. Right to legal council is suspended. Juries of peers are prohibited and juries of government appointed officials are to be instated. By executive order all persons found guilty of inhibiting the workings of the state, aiding and abetting an enemy of the state, or knowingly associating with an enemy of the state, shall be put to death. May the wisdom of our glorious leader guide us to better days."

 **Unknown Location**

White snow blew on the winds, darkness pervaded the landscape, and ice caked the ground. A shape stood out from the mountains of ice around the area, an ice covered castle was imbedded in the ground. If you were to see inside large metal humanoid machines, and humans alike were, frozen where they stood. At the very top of the castle a tiny form in a wheel chair sat, the girls hands wrapped around a detonator. She sat there frozen in hibernation and there she would sit for long years to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Tokyo- June, 2021 a.t.b**

Tokyo after nearly two years of construction had turned into a city that made its previous incarnations look small and bland by comparison. The skyline was dotted with skyscrapers and the streets bustled with activity, trains connected the city with the other population centers that used to be the ghettos. Meanwhile the old government bureau was dominated by the new imperial palace and other government buildings.

Tourists from all over flocked to the city to gaze upon the new architecture and the newly made, or remade, sites. One of these sites was the entrance to the government bureau known as "Euphemia Square," where a large statue of the deceased princess stood. Her figure was clad in a flowing dress, in her left hand a dove rested with an olive branch in its mouth. While in her right hand she held aloft a torch which constantly burned, all the while her trade mark smile dominated her pristine face. A plaque rested at the bottom her statue and it read, "In loving memory of the one who gave her life for peace. A beacon of hope that will forever guide us through our darkest days."

The monument had been unveiled during a heart wrenching ceremony on the 11th of October, Euphie's birthday. Her nickname of Massacre Princess had been cleared with the revelation of the incident being the meddling V.V. using a thought elevator to force the mutation of Lelouch's Geass. Tears were shed that day, none more so than the Emperor himself, it was also declared that every October 11th would be a holiday known as Euphemia Day.

Inside the palace the emperor of the Britannian Empire sat relaxed in a chair, in one of the many lounges. In his hands he held a book, by his side on the table was a tall glass of, surprisingly orange juice. Looking up Lelouch gazed upon the large portrait hanging above the fireplace in the lounge. It was a painting of both him and C.C., eh was dressed in his emperor clothes while she was wearing a beautiful white, black and gold dress.

However this was not the only picture within the room, there were several digital picture frames. Similar frames dotted the palace, al of different sizes, and the pictures presented could be adjusted to the residents will. The pictures currently rolling across the screens were very similar, what they all had in common was the fact that Lelouch was dressed a black tuxedo while C.C. was dressed in a flowing white wedding gown.

Closing his book Lelouch gazed watch the pictures of his wedding day scroll by, absentmindedly he touched the gold wedding band on his finger.

* * *

 ** _Flashback- Tokyo, 2019 a.t.b._**

Lelouch stood looking at himself in a full length mirror, he wore an expensive black tuxedo with a white cravat. He then said, "I've fought against the largest and most powerful empire in the world. Destroyed an ideology, I've faced down the barrels of hundreds of guns, and now no longer need to fear death."

"That's right buddy," said Rivalz nodding in confirmation. The blue haired best man stood in a similar tux as his best friend although instead of a cravat he wore a black bow tie.

Lelouch then said, "so why does this scare the hell out of me?"

Laughing at his friends out of character attitude, then realizing that Lelouch was completely nervous Rivalz could only respond with, "grooms always say that."

"Sure," responded Lelouch. The last few weeks had been hectic, with his wedding coming up, and Milly not helping things by trying to make the event completely over the top. Throw in the fact that C.C. had her own ideas to add to the mixture just made things more stressful. Then to top it all off Lelouch still had to run an empire that covered over a third of the planet.

It was still slightly surprised Lelouch that Jeremiah had managed to keep most of the conquered Britannian territories in the empire after Lelouch entered his comma. However some treaties with both the UFN and EU had made some slight adjustments to territories. Such as most pf France was back with the EU, Russia and Spain however remained within the Empire. As was the part of France from the mouth of the Charenteto where the Rhone and Isere Rivers meet and everything south. Cambodia was also left for the empire and even Australia entered the empire; the UFN gained what was left of the Middle East. Also surprisingly, several of the still neutral nations such as Ukraine, the Scandinavian district, and the British Ilse, managed to hold onto their neutrality. However due to political upheaval in both the UFN and EU, Ukraine and Scandinavia signed several other treaties with Britannia ensuring cooperation between them; such as military alliances and trade.

Two bright sides in the last few weeks were that, Lelouch's code had finally managed to fix the damage in his vocal cords. His voice was no longer sounded as metallic as it used to, but was still lower than before his coma. The second was that the nightmare of his wedding was almost over.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Jeremiah wearing his best dress uniform. "My Lord, it's time," he said.

"Right," acknowledged Lelouch.

"Sweep her of her feet buddy," encouraged Rivalz, patting Lelouch's back. The three men left the room, and before Lelouch knew it he standing in front of large group of people with a white collared man I front of him. Rivalz stood at his side as did Jeremiah, taking in his surroundings one last time he heard music begin to play. Then at the end of the aisle C.C. appeared, dressed in a flowing white wedding gown with a bouquet of red and white roses in her hands she began walking up the aisle. The crowd rose as she did, Milly walked behind her also dressed in white she followed the immortal up the aisle.

Time seemed to have no meaning at all when the immortal, green haired, stopped beside Lelouch. Said emperor barely listened as the Chaplin talked, but what he did hear was C.C. say, "I do." Coming back to reality at the sound of those words, he felt his heart skip a beat and not a minute later he found himself repeating the same two words, "I do."

Promptly after speaking those words he heard the white collared man say, "then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

A pair of pale arms wrapped around Lelouch's neck while the scent of vanilla assaulted his nostrils. Strands of green fell into his peripheral vision, the owner of the voice then spoke, "reminiscing on the past warlock?"

"Indeed," said Lelouch. "In fact I just got to the part where Milly caught your bouquet."

Snickering herself C.C. said, "Rivalz was certainly embarrassed when she kissed him. How long do you think it'll be before they finally tie the knot?"

"At this rate not long my dear," replied Lelouch placing kiss on her right hand.

The door to the lounge opened and in walked another woman with blond hair. Leila Malcal entered the room and stopped in surprise at the site of the royal couple. Still in surprise she said, "I'm sorry your majesty's I did not realize were I was."

Smiling Lelouch stood and said, "don't worry Leila, it took me a while to figure everything in this place out myself."

The arrival of Leila and her W-0 Unit had caused a bit of a stir, since man-made objects falling from orbit with such accuracy is not something that happens every day. As such as soon as they crashed Jeremiah and other Britannian military units swarmed the area. Their detention didn't last long, there story about the massacre at Wolf Castle and their vow to take down the people responsible ensured their defection.

Following this the designs for the Alexander frames were modded and went into production enlarging the W-0 Unit. Following this the new branch of the military became the new elite special deep strike troops, they could deployed either aircraft or the newly produced Apollo's Chariots. Also under Lelouch's secret orders the rockets were also modified to include different functions.

"Thank you your majesty," said Leila. A "meow," emitted from behind her and Eliza appeared in the room, the feline moved towards the couch were the furry form of Arthur laid. The two curled up together on the couch forming one large ball of fur. "Eliza really likes him," noted Leila.

"There not the only pair that's been made since you arrived," said Lelouch. In the time since the defectors arrived, Tamaki and Ayano had grown close, much to the astonishment of everyone.

C.C. took this moment to add her two cents, "who knew that the former goof ball could actually get anyone."

Smirking Lelouch said, "a goof ball he was and sometimes he still is. But the events of the previous war have changed him, plus a new geass does help." True Lelouch had given Tamaki a geass, the power manifested itself in Absolute Protection. His power allowed him to dodge incoming attacks, and allowed him to form a type of shield that could absorb a fair amount of blows before dissipating. In tests his power also could spread to troops in the area, protecting morale and allowing them to out maneuver opponents both individually and as a unit.

"Ryo seems to have also calmed down," said Leila. "He's become more concentrated on finding our enemies and destroying them. Though Akito and the others have kept it from becoming an overwhelming obsession that could destroy him."

"Very good," said Lelouch motioning for her to sit.

"Thank you," replied Leila as she sat down. "I also wish to thank you again your majesty for taking us in."

Waving his hand Lelouch said, "it's of no consequence. Your story was very compelling and somewhat similar to my own. As well with your technology added to our own I can guarantee that the people responsible for your tragedy will be found and punished. And by the way no need for honorifics."

"I believe you," replied Leila. "Your purges of former nobles and other people who were guilty of crimes but were never punished." In the time after the uniting of Japan and Britannia, former nobles and other businessmen who committed crimes against commoners and numbers but were never punished; this also included former members of the royal family.

Also in the time since the unification, technology formerly kept classified was made public and civilian agencies were brought in. Medical and military tech horded by Code-R and the Geass Directorate had allowed the different fields to make leaps and bounds, wounds that would normally kill a soldier were now treatable. Even the lifespan of the normal person could be elongated thanks to some of the tech in development. Radiant Wave Hadron Cannon technology was being miniaturized to be included in infantry units and version were being installed in the existing knightmare weapon systems; as were other protective shielding tech.

"My only regret is that we couldn't have a funeral for Claus," said Leila in a sad tone.

"In time Leila," comforted Lelouch. "You will have the chance to have a funeral."

Confused Leila asked, "how?"

Smiling once more Lelouch explained, "you should know that the governments of the other powers have no intention of allowing Britannia's existence to continue."

"You mean war," stated Leila.

"Indeed," sonfirmed the raven haired emperor.

* * *

 **Military R &D Testing Field**

25mm magnetically accelerated bullets struck a Vincent-Mizuchi, however the shells bounced of the large frame. Normally such an attack on a stationary target would have turned it into scrap metal.

"Very impressive," said an intrigued Ryo.

"Very," said Jeremiah. The two men stood in an observation booth watching the test of the new electromagnetic shielding.

"So this new shield thingy is going to be put in all the knightmares?" asked Ryo.

"Eventually," confirmed Jeremiah. "Only recently has this tech gone into mass production, so we're going to prioritize the more important units to get the new shields."

"If I heard right," said Ryo. "The idea for these shields came from the shields of your kightmare..thing."

Roling his eye Jeremiah said, "your mean the shields that the original Siegfried fortress could generate."

"Yeah that."

"You did listen to the explanation before the test right?"

"Sure…but why not explain it again."

"Basically," explained Jeremiah. "the core generates an electric charge, and emitters placed on the frame, emit the field around the knigtmare. This field the helps repel most damage, except for damage of extreme power."

"I sense a "but" in there," said Ryo.

"Indeed, the shield is worn down through continued use," said Jeremiah. "Therefore it is only activated during battle, but unlike a Blaze Luminous, or a Radiant Wave Shield, weapons can still be used will the shield is active."

"But it's not as powerful as a Blaze Luminous," said Ryo.

"True, however Blaze Luminous shields will still be used, mostly it'll be used on larger targets like our capital ships," said Jeremiah. "However, it'll inevitably still be used on our knightmare frames."

"So basically these new shields will be used when the Blaze Luminous can't be brought up."

"Exactly," said Jeremiah. "I've also heard of reports of the Electromagnetic shields and Float systems being combined to form more powerful shields. Ones that will active at all times and not cause a strain on the power core of the knightmare."

"Now that is something I would like to see."

"But there is something about this scene even I don't understand," said Jeremiah.

"Don't expect me to explain it," snickered Ryo.

"I think you can explain," pressed Jeremiah.

Confused Ryo asked, "what is it?"

"It was my understanding that it was Tamaki who was supposed to be here," said Jeremiah. "Not you."

"Uhuh…hehe… well the thing is I think he's out with Ayano," replied Ryo rubbing his neck shamefully. Narrowing his eyes Jeremiah said, "what?"

* * *

 **Downtown Tokyo**

Tamaki sneezed, Ayano then asked, "are you alright?"

Waving of the concern Tamaki responded, "yeah nothing's wrong." The two then continued on their date, Tamaki also resumed his story of his experiences during the Rebellion. After he finished Ayano told her tales of her time in the EU, and the W-0 units fight agains Euro Britannia.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace-June, 2021 a.t.b.**

Lelouch gazed at the papers containing the reports of the incident that took place in Warsaw. Just a week prior a massive demonstration had took place in the capital of Poland. Led by anti-government groups, such as the Winged Hussars, the people cried out for a change in government policies. Conditions had been horrible in the eastern states of the EU, only comparable to the Japanese ghettos in Amsterdam, and other major cities.

This of course did not sit well with the higher government and Machavel, therefore the demonstration had been deemed a riot and Marshal Law had been implemented. But this was also a mistake, the number of the demonstrators and the presence of anti-government groups, had warranted in their minds to call in large numbers of troops. So they ordered troops from the army of Pierre Anou to "put down the rebellion by any means necessary," which was a fancy way of saying, "kill as many as you need to shut them up."

Which was exactly what the little worm did, casualty estimates were in the hundreds of thousands. But this was not in just civilian deaths, as it turned out some of the groups in Warsaw were armed. Anou's army also suffered large numbers of loses from ambushes and improvised weapons designed to destroy knightmares, this caused both surprise and anger in the EU high command. The total casualty lists were not made public nor the full extent of the crackdown of the government. The only reason that Lelouch knew the extent of the incident was because of spies in the area and reports given to him by emissaries of the Winged Hussars.

"Jeremiah," said Lelouch. "Where exactly is the main body of the Winged Hussars?"

The green haird knight put down his own papers and looked at his master and said, "they've taken refuge in the Ukraine."

"What's there strength?"

"They're a small army really sire," said Jeremiah. "Including cells throughout Poland, the whole group numbers around fifty thousand men."

"Can we trust them to act, should we and the EU go to war?" asked Lelouch.

"They've given us some the best information on the EUs army on our border," said Jeremiah. "Our own spies have confirmed much of it."

"So what's the latest estimate of enemy numbers?"

"To put it in laymen's terms "a lot," or would you preger a number?" Jeremiah joked.

"A number would be nice," replied Lelouch rolling his eyes at his knight's attempt at a joke.

Inhaling Jeremiah gaze the estimates, "four million men on the Russian border. Another one million in the remaining Africa states, and five hundred thousand against southern France."

"They must've pulled everyman they could spare from everywhere in the EU," said Lelouch.

"Yes sire," said Jeremiah. "Our info says that they've been assembling this army for the last several years. But the bright side is that despite this time much of the army is poorly trained."

Smiling Lelouch said, "I take it that much of the money needed to train and pay the army went to other places."

Smiling like his master Jeremiah confirmed the previous statement, "yes sir. Some money went to private interests of high ranking officials, while other pieces of the budget simply disappeared."

"I'm not surprised," said Lelouch his eyes moving to look out his window. "Our army will wipe the floor with such a force." With reforms enacted by Lelouch the army of Britannia swelled with recruits from across the empire. Even volunteers came from countries not in the empire, defectors from the UFN and EU armies, or volunteers from the neutral nations. Of course with the combined armies of both the EU and UFN still outnumbered them, if not make them even. (Numbers against quality) But according to Lelouch's strategy he would not take them both on at once.

"Has Guilford taken his position of our forces in Southern France?"

"Yes sire," replied Jeremiah noting dropping pace at his masters surprise question. "And Anya has taken command in Africa."

"Good," said Lelouch. "You will take command in Russia, you know the plan or course.

"Yes my lord," said Jeremiah. "Allow the enemy to enter our territory, giving way in the center finally swing around on their sides and cut them off at the rear, surrounding them."

"You will then provide fire coordinates for air strikes and ultra-range bombardment," finished Lelouch. His gaze turned to a safe mounted in the wall, on the other side of the bomb proof metal walls a silver brief case sat.

* * *

 **East Prussia State-EU, 2021 a.t.b.**

The Free People's Army, was by far the most radical of all anti-government groups in the EU. They had in fact been responsible for bombings that had been taking place throughout the European continent. There actions had been censored and downsized by the government and the group's actions had also earned them the ire of the other resistance groups.

Currently the group was present in East Prussia to raid a large armory that was being used to store special weapons and heavy ordinance for the Eastern Army. What exactly the special weapons were was unknown, they were in fact acting on a tip given to them from informants in the Winged Hussars. The information had likely had its origin from Britannia, none the less the temptation of powerful weapons was too great for the People's Army. The fact that it was deep in enemy territory also made it unlikely that the enemy would expect a surprise attack.

And truthfully the EU army units were taken by surprise, the People's Army actually manage to gain control of armory before they were surrounded. Stolen Panzer Hummels fired into the buildings surrounding the armory, the explosions sending massive sized shrapnel around the battlefield. Blood watered the ground as dismembered soldiers cried out in pain, machine gun fire peppered the cover of both sides.

Meanwhile inside the armory, a squad of P.A. soldiers moved through the halls toward a locked storage room. Upon arriving at the storage room the soldiers used a stolen key card and code to open the door. However the soldiers were not prepared for what was on the other side, the eyes of all present widened.

"My god," muttered one of the soldiers. Barrels and containers littered the room each of them had similar markings, each of them had the warning "Hazardous Material."

"Chemical and Bioweapons," said a soldier in disbelief. The EU high command was low but none believed they were this low and ruthless. "Who designed this place, they have all of this and explosives in the same building? What the hell?"

"It's likely the bombs are intended to be used to spread the poison," said the captain. "Spread out find any enemy soldiers, just watch what you shoot."

In another room another P.A. soldier was screening for enemy soldiers, the room was filled with the explosives needed for the chemical weapons next door. As the soldier rounded a corner his gun was knocked out of his hand and an EU soldier lunged at him with a knife. The P.A. soldier succeeded in knocking him away and drew his own knife, the two circled each other before lunging at each other. The two grappled with each other trying to land blows but not succeeding. Finally the P.A. soldier lunged to tackle his enemy, only however succeeding in knocking him back. As the EU soldier kicked his enemy away, the P.A. soldier tried to grab hold of his enemy's belt.

Instead he grabbed something round, a ping was then heard, looking down the P.A. soldier saw he had accidently grabbed a grenade. Instinctively he threw the grenade, five seconds later the armory blue sky high in a flower of fire and smoke. When the men outside who survived the blast gained their senses they turned to the source of the blast. However instead of seeing only a burning building, they saw an expanding cloud of strange colored smoke. As the cloud expanded soldiers started to feel dizzy and began vomiting and falling over. The soldiers farther away who were witnessing this turned and began running as the poison gas cloud continued to expand.

 **A.N. Note that I have not abonded any of my stories, I have just had a hard time with some plot order in The Fourth Faction. In regards to this story the silver brief case will play a part in later chapters. Also I will being killing characters in this story and it likely sequel. Most of those characters are aboard the Damocles. Next chapter war begins!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Excerpt from Imperial Britannian History Book- Copyright,** ** _Censored_**

The turbulence of the Age of Revolution came to a head after the Second Battle of Tokyo. After the death of Emperor Charles and the ascension of the immortal 99th emperor Lelouch, blood flowed in rivers within the empire. The old noble system was dissolved, and small scale revolts were put down. Finally after the destruction of the old Knights of the round, excluding Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg, and Suzaku Kururugi, the Emperor made the announcement of intending to join the UFN.

It was during that time that Schneizel, the only living man that could out think the emperor aside from the previous emperor, made his first move. Using corrupted O.S.I. agents, and the other shadowy operatives he made deals with the remaining members of the Zero Squad (aside from the captain Kallen Kozuki). Through testimonies of the guilty and digital files confiscated from the Toromo Agency, the plan of Schneizel can be put together.

Schneizel used his O.S.I agents to gain the codes needed to order Britannia's Pacific fleet to move into Japan and UFN territorial waters. At the same time he had the Zero Squad provoke Lelouch's guards into violence, making war against Lelouch a surety. Ultimately through this subterfuge, the world and the UFN commanders would believe that Lelouch was trying to take the UFN council by force. And as a backup road blocks were manned by Schneizel's agents with orders to kill any UFN council members that tried to escape Ashford Academy. Through such plans it would aid the ruse that Lelouch was intent on war.

The Emperor deducing such things after hearing reports from his own guards as well as the appearance of Schneizel and the Damocles. He then ordered that the Coucnil be moved aboard the Avalon, it being the safest place in Japan at the time. This being the case because the emperor knew that the other UFN commanders would not allow the Avalon to be fired upon. As bloddy as the battle of Mt. Fuji was the battle would pale in comparison to the blood shed of the Great War that would come several years later.

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo-July, 2021 a.t.b.**

Two hundred and fifty nine thousand casualties, these EU military men had been taken out of action by the release of the poisons from the Prussian armory. And still the spread of disease still took a continuing tole on the Eastern EU Army, and the local population. The reports strung out across his desk told the horrid tale of people who were so sick they looked like walking corpses.

"Of all the things to try, they had to try this," lamented Lelouch.

"They have quarantined a large portion of the area off along with at least a half million troops. Not counting civilians, equipment, weapons vehicles etcetera," said Jeremiah. Lelouch, sighed again, Tamaki and Jeremiah both watched the emperor as he thought over the new situation. Jeremiah then continued, "we've confirmed at least seventy-eight thousand dead. Thousands more are degenerating and will soon die themselves, others are so sick they can't move; and anyone that can walk are trying to care for the sick. But the death rate for both the army and local population continue to climb."

"Tamaki," said Lelouch. "make sure that all armies have proper and up to date anti chemical warfare countermeasures. Jeremiah begin ordering the mass production and distribution of cures for what bio weapons we have identified."

"Right away buddy," said Tamaki standing and leaving the room.

"Yes your majesty," replied Jeremiah. "Though this will take time."

"Nodding Lelouch said, "yes, I now. Just get it done as fast as you can, I don't want too many casualties caused by these abominable weapons."

"Yes your majesty," said Jeremiah. "I also wish to report that the delivery of the new knightmare models have been delivered to the testing grounds in Russia."

Smiling for the first time that day Lelouch said, "good, I want the testing of the Tristen Mk.2s to begin as soon as possible."

 **Ashford Foundation, Tokyo**

Inside a large and somewhat ornate office the blond head of the Ashford heir, Milly Ashford, poured over varying forms. All the while being coaxed through the forms, and kept her on task, by her assistant/partner Rivalz.

"And sign hear and hear," said Rivalz pointing out where her signatures were needed.

"Why do I have to do this stuff again?" asked Milly.

Adopting a humored face Rivalz replied, "because when your grandfather made you his heir. And so you quit the news business and took up overall control of the Academy branch of the foundation." After the revival of the Ashford foundation as a powerful industrial entity, Reuben Ashford refused to quit the education business. Therefore he established a branch of the foundation to found and manage Academies throughout the empire.

"Why did I agree to become his grandpa's heir?" sighed Milly

A new voice replied, "because it was either you or run the risk of giving the foundation to your parents; and then hope they didn't squander the fortune and destroy the company."

Milly and Rivalz smiled and Milly said, "hello Lelouch."

"Hello Milly, Rival," replied Lelouch.

Rivalz excitedly moves forward and takes hold of Lelouch's hand and shakes it saying, "hey man, it's been forever."

"Yeah, it's been too long," replied Lelouch.

Smiling Milly got up from her desk and walked up to the emperor and the two hugged each other. The pseudo siblings stayed that way for nearly a minute before separating, Milly then said, "you should be visiting more often Lulu."

Nodding Lelouch replied, "yes I know but things have gotten hectic again. The EU has become a serious thorn in my side. In fact I've come here because of them."

Intrigued Milly teased seductively, "if you need me to go under cover as a spy for you, then I'm going to need some convincing."

Rolling his eyes, now somewhat immune to such teasing by others than his wife, said, "no it's not that. I've come to warn you."

Really intrigued now the group sat in chairs around the desk in the office, Lelouch then took out a small device from his pocket. Pressing a button the device released a signal that disrupted all potential listening devices nearby. Not that there was any, but secrecy being a great necessity recently Lelouch didn't want to take chances. Lelouch then said, "I've come to let you now that things are degenerating very fast. The EU has begun eliminating trade with us, and our political messages are not being answered as often. We've even confirmed that some EU ambassadors around the empire have been evacuated, so we've increased surveillance on those that remain making it difficult for them to leave."

"So does that mean that war is close?" asked Milly.

Solemnly nodding Lelouch said, "yes that is what I see. And with recent discoveries namely what happened in Prussia and the numbers of troops massing on our borders; I have come to tell you to be prepared."

"Why?" asked Rivalz. "We are so far away from the EU."

"Nonetheless," replied Lelouch seriously. "Underestimating an enemy's reach is a fast route to being killed or getting many others killed."

Nodding her head Milly said, "we understand Lelouch. We'll be careful from now on."

Smiling fondly Lelouch said, "thank you. I've lost so much I don't wish to lose the last remnants of my happy years."

"Right," said Rivalz. "We'll be careful, if you're so sure that war is certain."

"I am," replied Lelouch. "Exactly when is unsure, but it's definitely coming."

A solemn silence follows, after nearly a minute of silence the three wordlessly stand and hug each other before Lelouch bades them farewell.

 **W-0 Unit Base, Japan**

Mass produced Alexanders ran through obstacle courses littered with water, rock and forested obstacles. Others stood at live firing ranges sending magnetically accelerated slugs down range, some even using VARIS rifles. Over watching all of this on screens were Akito and Leila, the commander and field commander of the black ops unit observed there reformed unit.

"To believe that we're working for the people this unit was formed to fight," commented Leila. "Fate has a sense of irony, no?"

"Possibly," replied Akito. "But whatever the case, we've been given more than what we had in the EU."

"Indeed," said Leila. "And if the reports are true and Lelouch's prediction s are right then war is around the corner."

Turning to face his commander and the love of his life taking her hand the Japanese man says, "then it means that justice for our comrades is around the corner. Our soldiers now their duty and will do it, the Emperor is with us. We will not fail."

Smiling and nodding Leila replied, "right." Turning back to the monitors she continues, "now we should pay attention, the drone companies are next for a demonstration."

 **Briefing Report to the Emperor of Britannia Lelouch vi Britannia**

 _My lord, the following is the summation of results concerning the faculties of the 'Firestorm Network,' and other various projects. The Firestorm network is completely operational and remote control has been turned over to you. As has the full ability to authorize "Code Damocles" to all stations in the event that such a measure is required, at your discretion. Mobile stations for the network at your orders have taken up position at the coordinates provided by you and await orders. Also by your orders no live testing has been conducted, in order avoid early detection by the enemies of the empire. All computerized scenarios however predict that the network will function as intended._

 _Concerning the deployment of enemy troops we have confirmed all previous reports and have, by your orders all fleets and armies facing the enemy have begun mobilizing to meet them. All commanders (Lady Anya, Lord Jeremiah, and Lord Guilford) have taken command of their prospective theaters, and have acknowledged their orders, given by you. The W-0 special operations unit has mobilized and awaits your orders for deployment._

 _The fleets of the east coast of Africa have begun deploying to cut off all escape from the continent. However to avoid appearing to be doing this action the fleet as moved into other waters away from EU territorial waters. They will enter territorial waters at the commencement of hostilities. At this time electronic jamming of enemy communications as already begun, but at your orders a fraction is allowed through to avoid detection_

 _All orders you have given thus far have been, or are, being executed at the greatest extent of human ability. All troops and fleets await your orders for deployment at the beginning of hostilities._

 _Your faithful servant and friend,_

 _Grand Marshal_ Shinichirō Tamaki

 _Commander of all Japanese state forces._

 **St. Petersburg, Russia/Britannia-July 21, 2021 a.t.b.**

The day was normal for the residents of the great city, nothing out of the ordinary. The sun came up the coffee shops opened and the trains were on time and everyone got up for work. Tourists wondered the streets visiting museums of history, art and admiring the architecture of the old city.

None took notice, nor cared greatly of the EU freighter floating in the harbor. Hours past and the day continued without fault, finally the streets swelled with activity as lunch time approached. As pedestrians walked the streets and vehicles filled the roadways People paid the ship no mind that is until they heard a rather loud and obnoxious noise. Looking up onlookers saw streaks of smoke flying through the air. Captivated none moved as the missiles turned hard right for the city.

On after the other the missiles crashed into the city, however they did not explode in large balls of flame like normal. They instead went off in small explosions some not doing much damage at all, others simple not exploding. But one thing they all had in common was that they left an expanding cloud of green smoke in their wakes. Like what happened in Prussia people fell over gasping for air and others vomiting all dying from in hauling the poisonous cloud. And as the poison spread more missiles flew from the EU freighter that was registered as a private _civilian_ ship.

 **Emperor's Office, Tokyo**

Jeremiah, Guilford, Leila, and Anya's faces adorned video screens around Lelouch's desk. Tamaki sat in view of them all as they all were in a video conference

"How many?" asked Lelouch breaking the silence. His voice commanding in nature, held sadness, and anger, to many it would be unnerving.

"We don't know," replied a solemn Jeremiah. "We're getting reports from everywhere there was an attack. However with enemy troops on the march, bodies that were killed in the initial attack are hard to distinguish from those killed by battle."

Almost immediately after the attacks had begun, the reports of the incident followed. Exploding gas bombs in Cairo, Minsk, and other cities throughout the empire, artillery and aerial bombings in Bordeaux; but all attacks were mainly focused on the borders of the EU.

"Enemy troops have begun advancing across our borders," said Guilford.

"It's true my lord," confirmed Jeremiah.

"Not so in my theater," said Anya. "It seems that the main EU forces in Ethiopia have not received their orders."

"Can you confirm that?" asked Leila.

Nodding Anya said, "we've intercepted communications that we assume are attack codes to the enemy in Ethiopia. The code was "the wolf is loose," we jammed this signal and stopped it from getting to the enemy. I just need your confirmation to attack."

With hard eyes Lelouch said, "yes, commence your attack Anya." Pausing Lelouch thought over his options in Africa, then said, "try to push them back to the sea, Anya."

Knowing what her orders meant she said, "yes sir."

"But what about the rest of the EU forces in Africa?" asked Tamaki.

"It seems," replied Anya. "That the remaining forces throughout Africa are actually more like militia than military according to our reconnaissance."

"What are their intents? Do you know?" asked Guilford?

"They seem to be gathering ad fortifying all key points along the border," said Anya. "All enemy air is focused around Ethiopia so the militia have no air cover. They do however have air defense tech, it's so called high tech defense."

"Unity defense grid?" asked Leila.

Nodding Anya said, "yeah."

"Very well," said Lelouch. "Sayoko." A figure fizzled into existence, as the static thinned out the figure of a woman in a maids outfit appeared. The hologram that was Sayoko said, "yes master Lelouch."

"Prepare yourself you're going into the field," said Lelouch. "I'm in need of your new found hacking ability for my plans."

"I live to serve," said a smiling Sayoko before disappearing in a burst of static."

"Why are there forces concentrated in Ethopia and not throughout the rest of there territories?" asked Tamaki.

Lelouch said, "it's likely that there plan is to force their way up and seize both the Suez Canal and Sinai Pennisula. Thus opening an important trade route between the EU mainland and the UFN."

"Oh, I see," said Tamaki. "I take it that they don't realize that we have more troops in Africa than they realize?"

"Indeed," said Anya.

"So then these militias," said Tamaki. "Are only equipped for attacks against similarly armed and trained militias?"

"Correct," said Anya. "This will be there undoing."

Turning back towards the screens Lelouch said, "Guilford, report on your sector."

"My lord," replied the knight. "Despite heavy attacks on the city we've succeeded in holding the Bordeaux line. Also like in Africa it seems that enemy militia or some equivalent is posed at the Italian border. They aren't moving are actually digging in, poorly I might add their equipment is atrocious it seems that the militias got the short end of the stick hear. Ultimately as I see it the enemy is relying on headlong attacks more than anything else."

"There relying on their numbers and firepower," commented Tamaki.

"Indeed," replied Guilford.

"Very well," said Lelouch. "Guilford continue your campaign, counterattack along your lines as you can, but don't go wasting troops in vain. Ultimately your goal is to drive north till you reach Normandy, after that you will receive orders."

"Yes my lord," confirmed Guilford.

Turning to Jeremiah Lelouch said, "and what of your theatre Jeremiah?"

"My lord," replied Jeremiah. "It is as you predicted, that worm Field Marshal Pierre Anou is attempting to drive North through the Baltic States; St Petersburg is no doubt his target.

"Cut off the head of the local government and the rest will fall with no fight," said Lelouch who then snickered. "What poor thinking." Looking back toward the screens Lelouch continued, "our deception worked my friends the enemy believe the government in Europe is in St. Petersburg and not Moscow."

"Will my unit be able to battle Anou," sneered Leila, her obvious contempt evident at the mention of the Marshal. "I'm still amazed the man made it into the army let alone get command like this."

"Men like Anou, get these sort of commands, through money family, and "other" means," said Lelouch. "You shall be able to fight him, Leila."

"Nonetheless my lord," said Jeremiah. "The high command is totally stupid, one and half million men are advancing towards the Russian step and Moscow."

"And five-hundred thousand facing the Ukrainian border," finished Lelouch. "I read the intelligence reports Jeremiah."

"Ah yes," replied Jeremiah embarrassedly. "Any how your majesty, can we count on our allies to fight with us?"

Smiling Lelouch said, "yes Jeremiah, Ukraine is obviously under imitate threat. While I've been reassured by the Scandinavian district that there part of the plan will be executed, they're both with us my friends."

All present smiled it was then that Guilford asked, "what is the overall plan my lord?"

Lelouch replied, "the plan is to first halt the advance of the enemy. So to put simply that means stopping them in Russia and France, while Anya counter attacks there forces in Africa. You all have been briefed on the "Firestorm Network?"

All present nodded and Guilford said, "I know of its predecessor the Apollos chariot that Lady Malcal and her unit used. The effectiveness of a delivery system such as this is almost unprecedented. And to have warheads placed as the packages of the rockets, I dare not try to describe what is to come."

"These are hard times Guilford," said Lelouch. "All of you will have access to call in strikes against the enemy. However the priority for these strikes will for the Polish sector. Speaking of which, upon our signal the Winged Hussars will stir up a revolt in Warsaw. When this happens, Leila, your unit will be dropped into the city via orbital transport. Supplies will be delivered by our airship fleet, as will reinforcements. Until then they will increase sabotage and harassment attacks against enemy supply lines. "

"Won't that require air superiority?" asked Anya.

Nodding Lelouch said, "true, that is why I'm authorizing the deployment of the Tristen Mk IIs. Understand this Jeremiah I need you to clear the enemy from the air, the EU as nothing like what we have. No float systems, so no flight capable knightmares, nor any airships, their air force is old and decrepit you should have no trouble dealing with them."

"Of course my lord," said Jeremiah full of confidence.

"By cutting of Warsaw we will cut out the main supply point for the enemy eastern front," said Lelouch.

"What will our allies do?" asked Tamaki.

"The Ukraine will face against the enemy facing them," said Lelouch. "We will provide support from the air and supplies, and if necessary troops. When we counter attack and our forces join they will turn west and drive into the west and south. The Scandinavians will attack Denmark and crush resistance there and attempt to drive south in Germany. They will also raid along the coast of Prussia and their navy in conjunction with ours will provide fire support from the coast of the Baltic States. If their strike into Germany stops they will attempt to strike to the southwest and cut southern supplies."

"Do we have a timetable for this your majesty?" asked Leila.

"At this moment the Warsaw campaign will not begin until after this winter," said Lelouch.

"If you're waiting for next year for that," said Guilford with a smug smile. "You're planning to use the Russian winter against the enemy."

Smiling himself Lelouch said, "indeed my friend. The enmy delayed there attack to long and we will batter the enemy down and use the winter against them. I'm told that this year winter will be early, while we prolong the war on the Russian front. You Guilford will counterattack France immediately and Anya you will do the same. We will deal them defeats and destroy their morale, we will win this war that is a promise."

Three days later the EU declared war on Ukraine with no excuse.

 **Emperor's Address to the Britannian Empire**

"People of the empire we have been attacked with no warning, no meaning, and with no mercy. Our enemy the corrupted government of the European Union used the most underhanded attacks in order to gain some advantage. This shows the fear our enemy has for us, they even fear their own people, forcing their young men to fight a war they do not want. They massacre their own people, and segregate against the Japanese and all those of East European descent. Our enemy as shown his ruthlessness against us and his willingness to sacrifice his own people for their own greed."

"I therefore call all the people of the empire and all those that the EU oppress to rise and fight against the people who would kill you rather than listen to you. I call for my people to fight! And to you the enemies of the empire know this with your own actions you have brought upon yourselves the consequences. We will no longer be satisfied with truces and treaties that would stop the fight before it is one, like in the previous wars. We will only be satisfied with absolute victory, we will not stop until we enter the halls of the senate building in Paris, we will not stop until we march into the rooms of the Reichstag in Berlin."

"You will fail enemies of the empire, your crimes will be answered for. Your armies will die, your vehicles will burn, and your guns will melt. We will fight you wherever you are, be that in the hills, on the step, in the air or on the coast. We will never stop!"

 **A.N. Next chapter WAR! Next update will be The Fourth Faction. (I hope)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Africa, Remote Outpost-July 23, 2021 a.t.b**

The nighttime in this place was beautiful, very few places in the world could match the beauty of an unclouded night in this place. EU guards moved around the secluded post, there movements betrayed there thinking. They believed themselves safe, that no one would find this place and that if any did they could easily fight them off. After all they had a plethora of anti-vehicle and anti-knightmare weapons, they themselves actually didn't have any knightmare frames. Mostly due to the fact that if they did the outpost would stick out more do to the large buildings required to house and maintain the war machines. The radar and communication towers could be disguised easier than a large warehouse size building. The whole compound was made of three buildings one was the main building where the communication and radar were located. The second building housed the barracks and the third building was used as the supply depot.

Far from site flying with activated cloaking system and souring low to the ground just for safety a Britannian VTOL flew. The aircraft stopped not far from the base, just out of earshot, which in truth was not far as the black painted aircraft had sound dampened engines. Ropes fell from the passenger compartment and black clad figures slid to the ground. As the figures hit the ground their weapons came up their helmeted heads swinging about scanning from movement. Ultimately and sixteen armed figures were on the ground, as the aircraft left to take up a safe position far away.

Over the radio a voice said, "this Dagger-1 all units check in."

"Dagger-2, check."

"Dagger-3, check."

"Dagger-4, check."

"Dagger-5, check."

"Dagger-6, check."

"Dagger-7, check."

"Dagger-8, check."

"Dagger-9, check."

"Dagger-10, check."

"Dagger-11, check."

"Dagger-12, check."

"Dagger-13, check."

"Dagger-14, check."

"Dagger-15, check."

"This is Kunai, check," said the final figure different than the rest. Her light armor mixed with cloth betrayed a very lithe female frame, while she was not the only woman in the unit hers was the most obvious.

The figures moved towards the base through the trees and underbrush, little to no sound was made as they moved. This in off itself was impressive since several carried large weapons with backpacks slung behind them.

The Dagger-1 raised his hand as the base came into view, the group crouched down. They all wore helmets and in them an advanced HUD system lit up the area in ways making it clear as day; EU soldiers lit up in bright colors. Dagger one spoke up, the helmet dampening the outward sound but allowing the other figures to hear, saying, "alright, you all know your assignments, man your positions. Stealth as long as possible, now move out."

The Britannian soldiers immediately moved forward splitting up into assigned groups quietly cutting through the wire that surrounded the complex. Five of the soldiers moved towards the main building, Kunai which had separated itself from the main group moved at an immense speed, yet with such silence that none noticed her approach. She jumped onto the side of the building and proceeded to climb the side of the building at the same speed it had run. Within seconds she reached the top of the building, where she blended back into the shadows just as a guard paced by.

Quicker than the eye could see the guard disappeared into the shadows with nary a sound. A small trickle of blood slowly crept from the shadows as the darkened operative disappeared. The other soldiers split into groups of five, each heading to different buildings. Daggers 1-5 crept towards the command building, silently dispensing guards as they went, the quiet pops of silenced weapons and no sound of knife kills were the only things that preceded death.

Daggers 6-10 armed similarly save for two which carried heavy weapons on their backs headed to the barracks building dispensing guards in similar way to their comrades. Light streamed from the windows of the barracks indicating great activity inside, which was likely a meal. Carefully moving throw the shadows the group split again Dagger 6 and 7 separated moving to the front and back entrances armed with their heavy weapons. The rest moved along the sides of the building carefully looking inside as they went searching for the mess hall.

Daggers 11-15 made their way to the supply depo, upon surround the entrance they brought there silenced weapons to bear. With great speed the five burst into the building, an EU officer sat a desk on the other side going through requisition forms. Looking up from the folder in his hands his spectacled eyes caught only the flashes of weapons muzzles as slugs first passed through his throat cutting of any sound he could make, then through his forehead killing him. Moving fast the team doused the lights and moved through the rest of the building, the remaining guards completely unawares died not knowing that they were under attack.

Inside the command building Daggers 1-5 did much the same darting from shadows and killing guards as they came by their silenced weapons flashing. On the roof Kunai planted objects on the antennae carefully inserting wires and detonators. With a final wire splice she activated her com-link and said, "bug implanted, communications are down."

"Copy that," replied Dagger-1. "Proceed to the command center and retrieve the information."

"Roger," replied Kunai. The sound of a door opening behind her, caused her to sink into the nearest shadow in instinct. A guard appeared, his boots clomped on the concrete building's roof as he looked around.

"Hanz?" said the guard. "Hanz? Wo bist du?"

The guard continued walking around the roof, his assault rifle in his arms, not raised however. He continued looking around, his boots making small noises as they tread on the roof. A small noise from behind alerted him to the presence of another, turning he asked, "Hanz?"

Before the sound had left is mouth he knew he was wrong, he saw the features of a woman. Before another sound was uttered by his mouth he felt an iron hard grp around his throat cutting of his wind pipe and vocal cords in a single half second. In the next half second the woman used her other hand to turn his head sharply breaking his neck. Carefully Kunai, or better known to the Emperor as Sayoko, lowered the guard to the ground, and then turned once more looking at her surroundings before entering the building.

"Damn it," she thought. She still hadn't gotten entirely used to her new body, true as it may have been that the sound she had made in over a hundred simulations before but what if there had been more than one guard? But nonetheless she felt grateful that her master had deigned to save her life and then give her a second chance to truly walk the world in his service. So here she was now a cybernetic body, having been built to her specifications, and from a certain point of view parts her old self remained.

Tissue samples taken from her old body had been used to help grow? Clone? Engineer? Anyway, create a type of synthetic skin that covered her robotic frame, nerves like those used to replace Lord Jeremiah's gave her the ability to feel and sense the world again. Her new body allowed her to do amazing feats, her stamina was nigh unlimited, and her physical strength was great. And thanks to her master's insistence to the developers, made explicitly to be exceedingly stealthy. But engineering goes only so far, and she had spent days training herself, getting used to her new bodies sensations and how it worked. And here she was now cursing herself for her near misstep, quickly and quietly she continued to move through the building her cybernetic eyes highlighting every detail of the hall.

Outside Daggers 1-5 arrived outside the door of the main building, turning on his communicator Dagger 1 said, "alright Kunai is in, lets cause a bit of a distraction."

The gruff voice of Dagger 6 replied, "hahahaha, I'd thought you'd never ask!"

Dagger 7's voice came through the radio next saying, "detonating explosives."

First low thumps sounded from inside the supply depo, the thumps then grew into full rippling explosions as the warehouse erupted into flames. The air carried the shock wave and sound through the air, the soldiers inside the other buildings shot to their feet only to be knocked down as the ground shook. Quickly righting themselves they ran for their weapons, while those inside the command building immediately ran towards the entrances and windows. Radios crackled EU soldiers calling out to others searching for answers.

Outside the barracks the six barrels on Dagger 6's weapon began rotating and slightly humming. As the door of the barracks opened Dagger 6 said, "knock, knock, bastards!"

The powerful mini gun loosed a swarm of magnetically accelerated metal bullets. The door and door frame splintered and the first few men inside disappeared in a red mist. Firing in bursts Dagger 6 unleashed his brand of carnage and destruction. The soldiers inside dived into what cover they could. Dagger 6 then cried out, "oh are you trying to hide? Well then try hiding from this!"

The barrels stopped rotating and a seventh barrel opened in the center of the other six barrels, more humming came as well as a green glow. Depressing the trigger, Dagger 6 fired a powerful VARIS shot into the building. An explosion of splinters and dust and concrete was followed by screams of the EU soldiers inside as they were maimed and killed in gruesome ways. Just like a good soldier the EU commander inside the barracks ordered his men to escape out the back entrance.

As the back door opened, Dagger 7 appeared, in his arms was a large gun with cables running into the pack on his back. A blood red glow emitted from the barrel as Dagger 7 said, "die."

A beam of Hadron energy burst from the weapon, men, the door, the wall, everything the beam touched began to incinerate. Grenades the soldiers carried went off, the explosions helping the beam tear the hall apart. As the beam died away Dagger seven flipped a similar switch as the one on Dagger 6's weapon. Raising the weapon again, the targeting matrix in his helmet lighting up the building and various heat signatures. Dagger 7 began shooting spherical like shots of Hadron energy, like those of the old Hadron blasters of the Shinkiro. The balls shattered the windows of the building as they passed through. When one ihit an object the stored energy released and decimated the target. Men flue apart ion smoking goblets of meat, blood from un-cauterized wounds bleed out onto the floor. Around the rest of the building the rest of the fire team, and the newly arrived demo team from the warehouse, launched grenades and other small explosives into the windows; and taking shots with their rifles when enemies did manage to make it to one of the windows.

Inside the command building the bloodiness was no different than from the barracks. The fire team inside had swept all those inside away in a bloody wave, Kunai/Sayoko had eliminated what people she came across. But most of them had been drawn away by the rest of the teams. Now she was inside the command center, taking a cord from her wrist she connect it to a terminal. Data streams flowed across multiple screens while her eyes became glazed, or at least as grazed as cybernetic eyes could be.

A shadow moved behind her slowly the shadow stood and aimed a carbine at her grinning the figure started to pull the trigger. Without turning around Sayoko's arm moved in a flash and an object flew through the air in a blur. The soldier felt a prick of pain then nothing falling to the ground a kunai stuck between his eyes. As he fell a small burst of fire came from his carbine as his muscles spasmed. Most of the shots went wide and wild, save one that connect with Sayoko. But instead of doing any considerable damage, the shot bounce away with a small metallic ping.

Five minutes later Sayoko disconnected the cord and returned the cord to its place. Moving towards the body she retrieved her kunai, the throwing dagger making squelching noise as it was pulled free of brain matter and skull. Activating her communicator she said, "I've retrieved everything."

"Copy that," replied Dagger 1. "We just finished clearing the command building. Dagger 1 to "Blackbird" ready for pickup."

"Roger Dagger 1 we are inbound," came the reply from the VTOL. Quickly Sayoko and the fire team ran out of building just in time to see the VTOL's weapons open fire on the burning barracks building. The building vanished in flames and smoke, the pilot's voice came over the radio saying, "all scans show no survivors ready for retrieval."

The VTOL lowered itself to the ground the teams all boarding the aircraft. As quickly as it set down the aircraft lifted off and shot away into the dark. On board data, codes, and all information relating to the EUs "Unity" defense grid literally flew into the open arms of the Britannian Empire.

 **Ethiopia-August 1, 2021 a.t.b.**

The Eastern side of Lake Tana was awash with flames and explosions as Britannian artillery bombarded the makeshift city that stood there. The E.U. army had razed a large encampment of temporary tents, buildings, garages, and warehouses. Surrounded by anti knightmare trenches, barbed wire, machine guns, bunkers, and other great defenses. But know days after the war began fast moving Britannia units had dashed around the entrenched troops.

The European troops were so entrenched in their position they barely noticed the far swinging Britannian mechs and troop transports. They couldn't maneuver when massive Britannian aircraft formations flew overhead dropping high explosives and incendiaries upon the camp. The targets, besides barracks, were fuel depos, supply depos of ammunition and food, and most important of all water purification buildings and the pipes that ran from them and the lake. As the days the past supplies dwindled and fresh water became more and more scarce.

Communication by land with the other half of the EU troops in the northern part of country had been cut off by the advancing Britannians within the first day. The very roads which had been constructed for their swift deployment into Britannian territory had been used against them. Any electronic communication was being jammed by the Britannian electronics and within days of being cut off artillery rockets and shells began falling. Probing attacks by imperial infantry and knightmares became common place. All in all five hundred thousand troops were surrounded and slowly starving. The constant air attacks were not helping hundreds were dying with each attack and disease slowly began to spread as medical supplies dwindled.

Aboard the Logres-class battleship "Indomitable" Anya Alstreim watch video feeds and digitized maps of the surrounded force. Every now and again she would press commands into varying keyboards and the positions of icons on the map changed as there corresponding units moved. In truth this was not necessarily her type of doing battle, she would prefer to openly attack and use overwhelming brute force to crush her enemy. The only problem was that the emperor abhorred unneeded casualties and there was also the fact that there were other fronts in the war. Therefore she would need a force to command once she was moved to one of those fronts.

So here she was trapped temporarily in her command post commanding her troops. She thought, "they can't hold much longer."

With a flick of her figure she switched viewing the siege to the ongoing battle farther north. Here the other half of the EU army was slowly being forced back, "commendable," thought Anya. In truth she needed to hurry and free up the troops being used in the siege so she could finally break the northern force.

"My Lady," said a voice from nearby. Turning Anya saw the Japanese officer standing ready to give a report. He said, "a contingent of the enemy seems to be pressing us in the direction of Lake Tana. It seems that the enemy is attempting to reunite with their comrades."

Turning back to her screens, Anya keyed in commands and sure enough a part of the enemies' northern force was attempting to push out of their lines and towards the lake. Turning back to the officer she said, "contact the enemy commanders at the lake and ask them to surrender again."

The officer saluted and turned away, looking back at the screens Anya secretly hoped that the enemy would take her offer of surrender this time. The last several times they had refused in rather harsh ways. She honestly did not look forward to the consequences of them not surrendering. If they did refuse, it would mean she would have to take drastic measures to ensure her sieging force would be prepared to shift north.

Keying in more commands she opened a secured channel back to the Imperial Palace, seconds later the emperor's face appeared. "Anya to what do I owe the pleasure?" said the purple eyed man.

Gathering her courage to speak she said, "I believe I will be needing some heavier _firepower_ than what I have at my current disposal."

Lelouch's face hardened and he said, "mhmm."

 **Night of August 2** **nd**

At an undisclosed location the hatch to an underground complex opened revealing a large metal cylinder with a pointed tip. Minutes later fire and smoke and a roaring blast was followed the large rocket lifting of into the sky. As it gain altitude parts of the rocket split away and secondary engines and FLOAT propulsion units kept the speed of the machine up. Within no time it had reached a height where it could see whole continents, and just as it prepared to descend again, the rocket split into multiple pieces again. Three of the pieces headed towards Europe, while the rest descended upon Africa, or more accurately Ethiopia.

On the ground all was normal in the besieged EU camp, the soldiers continued their nightly duties; those that were left any way. The sound of fast moving objects could be heard soldiers across the camp looked up as black objects with accented by the glow of FLOATs fell towards the camp. In bright light purple flashes high yield explosives detonated, the last time such explosives were used they used during "Ark Fleet" incident orchestrated by Julius Kingsley. Here instead of just Sakuradite explosives, synthetic Sakuradite had been used as well as new explosive compounds. Thus great spheres of light expanded following great shock burning shockwaves. As the light of the explosives cleared, great winds picked up spilling back into the airless void left by the explosions. Raging fires lit what parts of the remaining city/camp.

In the air over Lake Tana the "Indomitable" floated, sitting in her command chair Anya watched the destruction. She had been disheartened when the EU commander had refused surrender, but she knew that it either this or a bloody stale mate in Africa till the eventual end of the war. A deck hand spoke out saying, "hits strike confirmed here and the bridges in France."

A part of the strike had been redirected towards and important bridge that had been captured by a unit of the EU. The strike of three warheads was actually overkill in that situation killing everyone near the bridge no doubt. But if someone survived the shock would most likely render them husks for a long time to come. Thus the secret of the bridge's destruction would remain a secret for a while longer.

Focusing back at the task at hand she ordered, "all begin operation, ground forces are to advance. Medical corps on stand by and ready for immediate redeployment."

 **August 5, 2021 a.t.b**

An EU convoy drove on the highway, transports and EU knightmares at the front moved as one. At times parts of the convoy separated and stopped such as at towns and the like. As the sun battered down mercilessly that day as the convoy continued. The lead knightmare pilot gazed at the view screens, his only link to the outside of his sealed war machine; a small picture of a woman was taped to one of the screens. A screeching then came through the speakers, if it wasn't for the amplification of the sound by the frames machinery he wouldn't have heard it. But the sound that came next required no amplification, explosions rippled all around him and the convoy as flashes flickered around the road.

Transports filled with soldiers exploded in blazing balls of fire. Transports that escaped the initial salvos quickly stopped and their doors flew open there drivers crying for the soldiers inside to get out. As the soldiers scrambled to get out magnetically accelerated bullets whizzed in concentrated burst around them. The surprised soldiers screamed out as comrades began falling blood pouring from grievous wounds that littered their bodies. Those that died instantly from the volleys were the lucky ones, as they did not have to see the horror of their fellow men being shredded, in some cases quite literally, apart.

The Panzer-Hummels turned their arm mounted cannons to the sides of the road firing at the flashes of light, small arms fire pinged as it ricocheted of their armored hides. However for every few shots the Hummels loosed one of their number fell to the gowned in heaps of metal as a Britannian weapon felled it. The pilot of the leading Hummel frantically maneuvered his frame trying to dodge the incoming fire. But to no avail as an enemy shell tor into the frames knee forcing it down.

Panicking the pilot called into his comlink, "mayday, mayday, have encountered the enemy in mass numbers. Have suffered heavy damage and supporting units have suffered massive casualties. Support needed! Repeat support needed!"

His call however was nothing but a small part in the massive flock of cries for help filling the airways as the two armies collided. And the pilot whose cries for aid were unheard became another statistic as a salvo of Britannian high explosive shells turned his knightmare to slag and scrap.

Inside the command center of EU forces chaos reigned, the commander cried out, "what's going on?"

Reports flooded him as he heard voices of aid s and officers crying out that a Britannian army had appeared from nowhere. In the commanders mind he wondered, "what happened to our men at the Lake?"

 **Tokyo, Imperial Palace**

Lelouch looked over the report on the strike, the first live firing of the Firestorm network had been a success. Maybe too much of a success, repeatedly he kept looking back at the casualty count of the enemy forces. For all he read the number did not leave his mind, "two hundred thousand." Two hundred thousand lives destroyed, by either instantaneous combustion, burns, crushed by debris, or other fatalities. The strike had ultimately killed two hundred thousand EU soldiers. This number didn't even take into account the other soldiers that had died before the strike, or those that would die in the coming days for various reason. He little doubted that some would be suicides from witnessing such a disaster.

A gentle hand set upon his shoulder, placing the file down on his desk he turned and looked up at the face of his wife. Reaching up he clasped her hand, she in turn leaned down and kissed his head. He then spoke saying, "I forget where he saying came from but, 'sigh' I think it's appropriate for me, now that the network is confirmed to work."

"And that saying is?" asked C.C.

Looking back at the file Lelouch solemly said, "behold I am become death, the destroyer of worlds."

 **A.N. I take no credit for the quote at the end of the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Russia-September 2021 a.t.b.**

Through the clouds formations of aircraft belonging to the EU air forces flew, their course, St. Petersburg. This was the single most impressive conglomeration of the EU air force. This air armada was their pride and joy and brought together for the single purpose of destroying the capital of Euro Britannia. Its sheer size was hundreds of aircraft all with the intent to strike absolute fear into the enemy. And today was the day, almost perfect weather, cloud cover was minimal over the capital and their fighter escort hugged there position like a glove.

"Gall this is to easy!" said one of the pilots of the bombers in ecstatic voice. "No enemy air, no enemy fire from below, and a big fat target just waiting for us. We'll be back in time for supper."

"Stow it, lieutenant," ordered squadron commander Franco. "Just because you don't see the predator doesn't mean he isn't there."

"Ahck, you've been watching those old movies again haven't you?"

"Shut up! There good movies and besides its good advice anyhow."

Laughter echoed through the bomber's com system as the rest of the crew listened to the banter. The laughter was soon replaced by a long silence, the only sound being the purr of the engines from outside. A small alarm beeped from the sensor console the operator jumped at the unexpected sound. Looking at his screen he called out, "wow radar contacts! Big Ones!"

The crew of the aircraft jumped into action, as well as the rest of the large formation. Gun turrets on the planes, controlled from inside the pressurized hulls, turned to look through there electronic targeting lenses. The Franco then called out, "bearing?"

"Point 5, radar profile suggests Logres and Caerleon floating battleships. They are on an intercepting course. Wait a sec. Their holding their position!"

"What are they doin that for?" wondered the commander Franco.

Meanwhile nearly 50,000 feet below, and over a large area, vehicles moved, they were large compared to civilian trucks. In fact the faint glow of a single FLOAT system on each of the vehicles undercarriages could be seen if one looked hard enough. The battalion of wheeled vehicles came to a stop, as one turrets at the rear of each vehicle unlocked from the hulls. Barrels slightly longer than the vehicles raised to the sky, the turrets traversing. Several other vehicles did not have gun turrets, instead hatches leading to missile tubes opened. Then in a blink of an eye weapon lock's targeted the high flying aircraft.

"Target locks!" cried a crew member. Below the massive guns of the battalion fired, and rockets from the other vehicles shot up on pillars of fire and smoke. The shots of the guns reached the formation first, the large projectiles blasted open and ball bearings shot out slicing through metal hulls. Once inside the sub munitions detonated in smaller explosions tearing significant holes in their targets. Some of the small bombs manage to find important part of the large bombers. Fuel, and even some bombs, the planes exploded in great fireballs the shrapnel of their blasted corpses tore wings and impaled their sister planes in their tight formations.

More explosion rattled the sky as the aircraft flew overhead and the guns below fired. Then the rockets came instead of flying into the bombers the missiles targeted the escorting fighters. Said fighters surprised at the sudden attacks still stood relatively still, so when there alarms flared as the missiles homed. The pilots tried to jerk away releasing chaff and flares, but by this time it was too late as the missiles collided with the planes. Those that missed exploded sending shrapnel into the nearby vehicles.

"What the hell are our escorts doing?" cried Franco.

"They're trying to avoid being shot down too!" cried one of the crew. "Hey wait I think there stopping." The fire from the ground seemed to slacken as the planes flew, looking through windows the crew of the bombers and surviving fighters saw no explosion or rocket trails.

"No their still firing," said Franco. "Behind us." It was true the guns and rockets still fired, but upon the formations behind the lead. They had simply flown through the metal storm.

"New contacts, two dozen, the battleships are launching something," said the radar man.

"Knightmares?" asked Franco.

"Doesn't seem so, these don't match recorded signatures."

"VTOLs?"

"Negative they're moving too fast to be VTOLs."

"Mhmm, order up the remaining escorts to intercept new targets. Navigator get a plot around the enemy ships ASAP," ordered Franco.

"Yes sir!" chorused the crew. Outside the remaining fighters shot out in front of the bombers. Inside the lead fighter the order went out to lock onto the incoming targets, and ready for a mass missile volley. The targets formed into a formation and shot towards them through the clouds, no sign of wavering could be seen from the incoming targets. The targets obscured by thin clouds visibly were covered in shadow and radar offered no answer to what they really were.

"Fighters?" asked Franco, confused by the report he had just gotten.

"That's what the fighters say," said the radio operator. "They say that the targets look like a bastardized version of a fighter. The clouds are still obscuring a proper confirmation though."

"It doesn't matter what they look like! Tell them to shoot em down!"

"Yes sir."

Outside the fighters began locking their targeting computers, suddenly the targeting computers burst into static. Inside the bombers the larger radar screens fizzled and stopped working, the crewman called out, "what the hell! Damn the Brits are jamming us!"

The fighter pilots fiddle with their equipment attempting to clear their screens and get a radar lock for their rockets. Red flashes came from outside the cockpits followed by yellow and orange explosions. Fighter pilots jumped in their seats, as red hadron blasts shot from the mysterious Britannian vehicles. Smaller red lights shot out from the Brits as mini-rockets like those used by the Mordred launched out. The little explosives capable of obliterating a full sized knightmare blasted apart the lightly armored fighters.

The command "Scatter!" echoed threw out the fighter escorts, the planes pulled up, dived or swerved out of the way. As the two sides closed on each other, the EU fighters switched from missiles to their guns. Depressing their triggers the EU fighters sent tracers arcing towards the Britannian vehicles. But before they hit the targets seemingly jumped out the way and the EU pilots got the first clear look at the enemy.

"WHAT!?" cried Franco.

The radioman pale as a sheet repeated, "the enemy units seem to look like Tristan Model Knightmares."

"Good God," muttered Franco. Outside the Tristans using their advanced propulsion FLOAT units dodged the fire of the inferior fighter planes. The Tristans then unfolded themselves transforming into bipedal floating mechs, turning Tristans launch their rocket assisted wrist mounted Slash Harkens. The tips of which glowed red as the MVS technology allowed the weapons to cut and melt their way through the fighters. And unlike their parent knightmare the hadron weapons could still be bared in mech mode. The chest mounted weapons rotated in the chest cavity and allowed them to traverse the front arc of the knightmare. Mini-rocket launchers also mounted in the body and could be fired from mech mode as well, much to the horror of the EU pilots.

Several frames pulled MVS blades with long handles, some connecting them to form lances others used them separately. These frames launched themselves at the fighter the comparatively un-maneuverable planes were cut apart by the blades. Inside the lead bomber Franco racked his mind on what to do as his escorts were being torn apart. Suddenly a flash from brought him back as another bomber vanished in flame and more started smoking. A cry rang out, "the battleships have opened fire!"

The battleships began firing their own armaments of bursting shells, pinpoint accurate high explosives and homing rockets. The massive airships also began moving towards the formation. Their shots continued blasted multiple bombers out of the sky in piles of slag or sent them careen downward in smoke.

"Damn it," said Franco.

"The Tristans are moving into the bomber formations!" shouted the radarman.

Outside the Tristans, some in vehicle mode others not, used their hadron blaster and rockets to blast holes in the large bombers. The pressurized atmosphere inside the planes began venting and the aircraft began jerking about and some tore themselves apart and fell from the sky. Others vanish in fire as their fuel or payload went off.

"DAMN IT!" cried Franco. "Order all bombers to drop their payloads and make for home! Every man for himself! Scatter!"

"Yes sir," said the radioman who then relayed the order. Bombs fell from the bomb bays and the bomber turned away from the fight dropping flares and chaff. Franco held the yoke over attempting to turn as fast as his plane could. A prick of light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking over he saw his death, a Tristen firing its Hadron Blaster. The red blasts shattered the armored glass of the cockpit, the electronics fired in an instant and the flesh of Pierre and the copilot burnt. His eyes melted and his organs burst and cooked, the plane's nose jerked over at the loss of steering control. The plane then began a nose dive, and collided with the ground and vanished in an explosion.

 **Britannian Air Battleship**

Sitting in the command chair, the Knight of One, Jeremiah Gottwald starred out at the carnage of the air battle. Or slaughter would more likely be a better term. His Black Knight of one uniform pristineness betrayed the fact he had been awake for days, only his cybernetics and coffee keeping him awake. Without looking away Jeremiah said, "report."

The brown skinned form of Commodore Anderson, turned to face the knight. His baratone voice spoke saying, "my lord, of the original count of five hundred enemy bombers and one hundred enemy fighters. Our forces have eliminated nearly two hundred of the bombers, what fighters were not distracted and drawn off after the enemy crossed the border have been destroyed. The Tristan Mk. IIs have performed perfectly, as well as the new M-080 Raikos have also surpassed expectations."

Jeremiah smiled, the cyborgs mood improving at the report, he then spoke, "good, make sure to pass on this information. The emperor will be pleased."

"Yes, my lord," said the smiling Anderson. "I take it this means that our new toys will be going into full production."

Nodding Jeremiah said, "indeed, in fact I believe that the Raikos already have been. Their's is a tried and true design perfected since they were first used in Japan by the JLF and Black Knights. This just gives them a far more mobile platform and greater range. The Tristan factories are already operational and have just needed the go ahead for full production."

"Very good sir," said Anderson turning back. "I want reports on the Tristans and the enemy disposition, continue jamming the enemy and order all our air forces in the region to begin cleanup of the remaining enemy. I don't want a single aircraft left to return to the EU without a piece missing!"

Leaning back in his chair Jermiah grinned and thought, "the emperor will be most pleased indeed."

 **E.U. Eastern Front HQ**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ATTACK FAILED!" cried Anou.

The orderly cringed holding out the battle report of intended aerial attack on St. Petersburg. The file was ripped out of his hands by the supreme EU commander, the orderly then repeated, "the attack was intercepted by Britannian weapons we have never seen before. Our bombers never got through, and had to turn back before they were all destroyed. Of the near six hundred aircraft we sent, we've lost four hundred and fifty nine or them, and the remaining craft have been damaged severally. As we speak another report is being made on whether or not these craft can be repaired."

The orderly then felt the file he had been previously been holding collide with his face, as his commander yelled, "idiots! Can't you people do anything right! Call back home for replacements and order our forward units to resume their attack"

"Sir you want our men to move with limited air cover?"

"We'll charge forward and overwhelm the enemy airfields, and if we can't get them we'll still capture the capital and end the war anyway!" Anou's eyes shown with a mad light and a face splitting grin was plastered on his face.

The orderly hung his head, and frowned saying, "yes sir."

 **Britannian Western Front, France**

Artillery fell on the city of Bordeaux, or at least the suburb, rubble filled the streets alongside the burned husks of cars and vehicles. While overhead flights of EU bombers dropped bombs on Britannian bunkers and fortified positions. When the bombs stopped and the artillery fire slackened, the rumble of vehicles and knightmares could be heard. Through the dust and smoke Panzer-Hummels and armored transports with escorting infantry appeared.

As the EU troops advanced a new sound joined them, the sound of weapons fire. Shoulder fired rockets screeched through the air, followed by explosions as they ripped armor asunder. Hummels fell and the transports burst into flame, chattering machine guns followed, tracers arced through the air. EU infantry dived behind cars and rubble as the slugs smashed into targets and rubble. Ricochets bounced and whirred joining the screams and other noises of battle.

The Hummels then opened up with their main armaments, the explosive shells tore into the abandoned and burnt out buildings that the Britannian gunners hid in. They did however do little against the impressive concrete bunker building the dominated the street. In stood at least ten stories tall its slits in the sides opened reveal high caliber guns and cannons. AS the frames and the fortress exchanged fire, the EU infantry began its attempts to enter the buildings. They were instead met by renewed fire and knives and bayonets of the Britannians.

As the battle waged the fire from the fort stopped and a white and purple blur shot from the sky and entered the proximity of the Hummels. The Hummels turned to the new arrival, as it straightened up the Hummels got a close look at a custom Vincent-Cobra. The voice of Guilford came through the speakers saying, "this is your only chance surrender."

The Hummels in response opened fire with their hip mounted machine guns, the slugs collided with the green barrier of a Blaze Luminous. A blast from the boosters of Guilfords flight pack sent him into the air. As he came down the two MVS swords in his hands slashed out and one Hummel fell to the ground as the cockpit was slashed and the pilot killed. Another fell as the sword slashed into the power core of the frame, a second later the core released the reaming energy destroying the frame.

Quickly turning once more Guilford let loose with his machine guns and sent the magnetically accelerated slugs into the huddled Hummels. As the EU frames attempted to reacquire their target Guilford once again charged into their midst and slashed and stabbed with his swords. Every now and then he fired his shoulder mounted VARIS oblitereattng a Hummel in a single blast. The infantry meanwhile continued driving back the EU infantry, blasts from the new hand held Hadron Cannons and VARIS weapons claimed lives by the score. Several times the weapons succeeded in taking a EU frame to the ground allowing heavier weapons to destroy it.

The battle lasted nearly thirty minutes before the EU troops began retreating their forces running low on ammo and moral. As the enemy moved away Guilford also retreated back as fresh Britannian knightmares moved up to take defensive positions. Retreating back to his command center Guilford reentered the command room. He then said, "I want another set of reconnaissance sorties, and I want fresh supplies moved forward and replenishment units ready to replace the forward units."

Officers and aides moved through the command center, sitting down he thought, "I guess it was true that the Republican Guard has moved into the area. The EU troops are fighting gas if they have a gun to their backs."

Rumbling from outside attested to another round of bombing, Guilford growled out, "damn it, can't we get rid of those things."

 **African Front**

Unlike the other fronts where the Britannian forces were either holding or feign retreating here they were on the attack. Anya's forces had driven the EU forces back to the coast like she had been ordered. Her surprise attack after turning away from Lake Tana had not only taken the Euros by surprise but had entirely annihilated the enemy forward units. And now she had driven them into a bulge that grew off the coast.

At the center of the bulge was the fortified command bunker, the building buried below ground with a large fortress atop. And around it the army of European Africa attempted to reverse the horrid situation they found themselves. The two hundred thousand soldiers remaining that had not been killed or captured wondered at just how they could not only drive the Brits back let alone complete their original mission.

Aboard the Indomitable Anya readied for her mission, which in truth her preparations weren't much she pretty much just sat as the ships engineers and knightmare technicians worked. She asked, "how much longer till the Mordred is hooked up to the ships power core?"

"We will be ready within the hour milady."

"And our escorts?"

"Assembling as we speak we will be ready on schedule."

"Very well," said Anya slumping in her chair. She loved the plan, she loved the idea of but hated this waiting.

 **Imperial Palace**

Lelouch's eyes fluttered open the dim light of the bedroom was easy on his dreary eyes, feeling a weight on his chest he looked down. A mop of green hair was sprawled across his naked chest, an equally naked empress had her arms wrapped around him and used his head as a pillow. Lelouch's own arm was wrapped around C.C. and a smile graced its way onto his face remembering the previous night.

As if reading his thoughts C.C. tightened her gripped on him her purr light snoring being interrupted by a content moan. Bringing his other hand to bear Lelouch began petting the head of his wife. A smile appeared on the face of the immortal empress, she then spoke surprising Lelouch, "what a wonderful way to wake up."

Smiling once again Lelouch replied, "a wonderful wake up call for a wonderful woman."

"I never pegged you for a sweet talker Lulu," teased C.C.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and leaned down planting a kiss on C.C.'s forehead and said, "you never pegged me for a lot of things my dear."

Giggling C.C. replied, "true."

Gently Lelouch removed himself from the bed and pulled on a pair of pants, a shirt and a night robe. C.C. then removed herself from the bed and moved out inot the bathroom. Lelouch then proceeded to his office to await C.C. and breakfast, he sat at his desk running over the reports from Russia and the other theaters. One thing became clear, the EU was definitely getting material aid from the UFN. The shear amount of material the EU was using didn't correspond with their manufacturing capabilities.

So embroiled he became in his work that he didn't notice C.C. till her arms wrapped around him. Jumping slightly he said, "at this rate we'll have to pull more troops from the defensive line in Russia and redeploy them to France."

"But," said C.C. "That will take weeks if not a month since they would have to travel east around the world to reach France."

Nodding Lelouch said, "exactly, Anya reports that she has defeated the EU in Africa for all intents and purposes. The colonial government surrendered last night and her final attack on the Eu's troops occurred three hours following."

"I take it that that means the EU forces refused to surrender along with the state government?" asked C.C.

Lelouch nodded in confirmation then continuing, "But even with her troops it will still take a copious amount of time to turn things back in our favor. The EU air power has become a greater thorn than anticipated, the fact we are blowing them out of the sky at the current rate doesn't match the amount they can produce and field."

"So what do you plan to do?" asked C.C., allow she figured she already knew the answer.

"Firstly we'll have Anya attack Rome, leaving our militia guard, MP, and depleted units to occupy the African territories. As for the current situation with the EU supplies, we will have to cut it the flow."

"You don't mean war with the UFN, I thought you intended to wait till they drew first blood?"

Lelouch replied, "I do, but I do not believe the UFN are continually sending equipment in supply columns to the EU. I believe they did so before the war started, as well as supplying men to use the equipment, not enough to be obvious mind you."

"I see," said C.C. impressed by her husband's logic. "So what's your plan?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "its not to send waves of our own antiquated bombers over Europe and bomb the cities to rubble, like they're trying to do." He then frowned saying, "I can only believe that I will have to enact "Code Damocles."

Frowing C.C. tightened her grip and said lovingly, "whatever you deside I'm with you, my warlock."

 **Africa, time of Anya's attack**

Inside the EU command bunker chaos rained as the technicians raced around directing the units in the surrounding area. The Britannian attack had come once again without warning, a brief artillery strike had preceded them. Their knightmares had overwhelmed the depleted units of the EU African army, and were currently racing through the back of their lines.

General Antonio couldn't believe what he was hearing, the state governments in Africa had surrendered? Impossible. He then looked back over the room and thought, "no not impossible, smart, "sigh" we should've never ventured on this."

Over the din of the command center the whining voice of General Acel added another pin to Antonio's headache. Unlike himself who had actually gotten his rank through merit, Acel had gotten his through money and birth. There were French commander's that Antonio liked because they were like him, however he had gotten stuck with the current Republican Guard pig waltzing around like he actually knew what he was doing. After all what had the Republican Guard and Acel done in this campaign, he knew why they were here. They were here to spur him and the army into fighting.

The good news about it thought was that when his command unit had been attacked they had gotten hit hard. Unlike other commanders Antonio preferred to keep his command center close to the front, and therefore Acel and his glorified commissars had to run to follow him. Unfortunately Acel still managed to find ways of screwing up the orders Antonio gave, in he blamed Acel for half of the disasters that had happened in this campaign. Now Antonio had no choice but to hide here in this bunker, right where Acel and his men could hide and kill him if tried to order the army to do something the high command didn't want. Oh how he wished to be back in Italy with his family instead of stuck in the middle of hell.

"Enemy units have breached Sector 4," called out a technician.

"Where are our units!?" cried Acel in his whiny tone that could put a crying baby to shame.

"I believe they have surrendered, sir."

"What!? Why!?"

"It seems the news of the state's surrender and call for us to do the same has reached throughout the army."

Acel yelled out and cried, "I thought I ordered that none of that news was to leave this building!"

"We know that General," said Antonio calmly. "If you had read the full report, you would've seen that the news was sent to each unit individually not through us."

Acel loudly growled out, "damn TRAITORS! Should've stood and fought. Gurrr! How goes preparations for the escape?"

"They've stopped," said Antonio.

"What?!" whined Acel.

His own anger growing, Antonion snapped back, "I ordered them to!"

"Why!?" snapped Acel.

"You yourself preach for use to stand and fight!" yelled Antonio shooting up in his chair. "Your's is the most elite unit in the army as it stand right now, maybe it's time for the to stand and fight themselves!"

"You dare raise your voice at me! I'm a member of the most elite military group in the world!" Acel's face turned crimson as his rage grew. "My military insight supersedes yours you overstuffed Italian ingrate!"

Before Antonio could retaliate, he actually was tempted to pull his side arm and end the French pig then and there, alarms klaxons blared. A technician yelled out panicked, "proximity alert! Britannian airships coming in from the north east. Three Logres class battleships, and five Caerleon class, hull markings identify the lead ship as the "Indomitable!"

"Anya Alstreim's flagship," muttered Antonio.

"Incoming message from the Britannians," said another technician.

Before Acel could yell anything Antonio cut him off, "report."

"They are requesting us to surrender immediately and order all our remaining units to do the same. Unconditional surrender, they are offering full medical aid for our wounded and shelter from the elements."

"You're not going to accept those conditions general," said Acel glaring daggers at the Italian general.

Glaring back Antonio replied, "I think I will, this farce has gone on long enough."

"You will not!" cried Acel, jabbing a finger at Antonio. "You will order your troops to stand and fight, you will also prepare and escape for the both of us to return to France. There a tribunal shall inquire as to your failures here general. If you don't do this it will be treason of the highest order."

Gritting his teeth and his rage finally boiling over, "shut your damn mouth you bastard French pig! Our men are dying out there, we have little ammo, our medical supplies are almost none existent and our food supply is also nearly gone! We have no means of resupply and you expect us to keep fighting and you to escape!? Well you listen well there is no way for us to escape there's no way for this army to continue fighting and I sure as hell AM NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH AS MEN LIKE YOU SEND INNOCENT BOYS TO THEIR DEATHS!"

Stunned Acel stood in silence, Antonio then turned and said, "tell Lady Alstreim we will accept her offer."

The technician nodded and turned back to his console, but before he could do anything a "bang" echoed in the room. The technician's brain matter splattered over the console, and the rest of his corpse slumped over the piece of equipment. Antonio jerked around and saw Acel with his ornate gold trimmed pistol drawn, Acel then looked over at Antonio aiming the firearm at him. Red faced and with a mad glint in his eye Acel said, "you're a traitor, you've disobeyed my orders at every turn. I won't stand ideally by and wait to die or suffer the indignity of surrender. So you are going to order your troops to engage the enemy and then find us a way out!"

Eyebrows furrowing Antonio said, "murdering fool."

"Give the order General!"

"No", growled Antonio.

Acel pulled the trigger on his gun, the middle of Antonio's chest grew a pink mist and he fell back into his command chair. If the seat had not been bolted to the floor for esthetic purposes he would've wound up on the floor. Acel turned and whined, "someone get on the comn and issue my orders, the rest of you find me an escape route."

The technicians were glued to the floor staring at the scene, Acel opened his mouth again to speak but instead screamed as a searing pain came from his legs. The report of another firearm rang out and Acel dropped his pistol the ornate thing banged away bouncing on the floor out of reach. Painfully Acel looked back at Antonio who, breathing heavily, held his own pistol in hand. Unable to speak Acel yelled in pain. Turning to the technicians he said, "give the order to surrender."

A technician ran to the communication console carefully removing the corpse from it, the technician then tried to bring it up. Turning he said, "sir the bullet has destroyed the internal circuitry. It's unable to be used."

"What a time for shoddy design and manufacturing," growled Antonio blood in his throat.

Another technician then called out, "I'm detecting a large scale power build up from the Indomitable. And the Rpublican Guard have activated the bases defense guns."

His breathing becoming heavier Antonio ordered, "evacuate the base, and find a way to issue the surrender order. And if at all possible leave the Guard. GO!"

The technicians ripped of their headsets and turned running out the emergency exits. Acel crying "wait don't leave me here." As the technicians passed by, one tried to move Antonio who just placed a hand on the technicians shoulder saying, "I wouldn't make it to the front door. Just go." Nodding the man hesitantly let go of the general and left.

"Hehehe," laughed Antonio looking at Acel. "You were a fool Acel, you've killed us both." Antonio then turned to the main screen where a video feed of the Britannian ships played.

 **Aboard the Indomitable**

A section of the bow armor of the Indomitable opened, revealing the intimidating form of the Mordred. Cables were attached to the knightmare, the frames main weapon the Stark Hadron Cannon was deployed. The ships Blaze Luminous shields were also up the shots from the base defense guns doing little to the giant ship. Inside the bridge Anya Alstreim sat in her command chair, but with one difference. Attached to the chair was an upgraded version of the Mordred's targeting system.

"Prepare to nozzle the shield around the main weapon on my command," said Anya. Activating the targeting system she move the targeting reticles onto the base. Slowly the whole ship moved to align itself and the Mordred onto the base. In the corner of her HUD the power level of the Stark Hadron Cannon began rising. Seconds passed as it reached its maximum power level, outside the red glow of Hadron energy pulsed from the cannon. Her finger on the trigger Anya said, "nozzle the shield."

A hole in the shield in front of the Mordred opened and Anya depressed the trigger. A large beam of Hadron energy shot forth, and connected with the EU base. Figures outside, technicians and soldiers who had received Antonio's command to run saw the red beam of death. A great explosion of air, gasses, ammunition, and fuel took the place of the base on the land scape. The beam bore through the top of the base making its way down to the lower parts, incinerating the command center and all those inside. A great shockwave could be seen as passed over the land, some of the people outside the base found themselves assaulted by great heat and pressure. Those closest to the base died instantly their corpses catching fire from the heat. Others organs exploded, and those furthest away suffered from burst eardrums, and were thrown to the grown by the shockwave.

Deactivating the targeting system Anya sighed out, "it's done, report this to the emperor immediately."

 **Multiple Locations**

Surfacing from beneath the sea and opening firing hatches, and on land in disguised silos similar hatches opened. In the imperial palace the emperor of the Britannian Empire imputed data given to him by intelligence and reconnaissance reports into a silver case deep under the ground in his command bunker. With a tremendous sigh he depressed the firing button, and throughout the world great rockets ascended on pillars of flame. When in orbit the rockets released their payloads, salvos of high yield synthetic sakuradite warheads.

The warheads descended over the continent of Europe, warheads landed in multiple cities. But all had similar targets, railroad and air traffic hubs, manufacturing centers, and warehouse districts. As well as several supposed secret basses, and military gathering points in Russia and France. The mighty explosions of the weapons caused massive fires to start and spread. The destruction lasted hours as the fires were brought to heal, great swathes of material were destroyed. News of the attack spread as fast as the fires, the people of Europe began crying for answer like they had during the Arc Fleet incident. However this time police and military units were called in immediately and in some areas blood was spilled. Ironically fueling the flames of discontent within the EU. However the world all shook at the debut of the new Britannian weapon system, the orbital bombardment of Europe had begun.

 **A.N. Anyone else excited at the anouncement for a third seaosn of Code Geass?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Hears another chapter to the first story I posted here. Now for another announcement, I will be working to finish this story because I have another brewing up in my mind and I want to get it going soon. But I'm not going to go back on what I said about not having more than two stories going at once. And for those of you thinking it, don't worry this story will not be rushed to an ending I will put the same amount of effort into the chapters as I always have. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **October 15, 2021 a.t.b-France**

Rain descended on the landscape, the river churned below the bridge over the Garonne EU forces hunkered in what cover they could find. Having been pushed out of the outskirts of Bordeaux they had been forced to retreat following the river till they reached a crossing that hadn't been destroyed. Now they fortified there last position south of the river, meanwhile their superiors fought political battles to get reinforcements. According to the info that had filtered down was that they were supposed to be smashing south into Spain by this time. But for some reason the high command refused to let what soldiers were guarding the north of the river come south to renew the attack on Bordeaux.

The news from the Homefront wasn't much better, industrial centers across the continent were burning nightly. And news from Africa was none existent the thinking was that the army there was destroyed. The push into Russia was starting to stall, some said that the army was close to St. Petersburg but resistance was stiffening. The news networks also spoke of a push by elements of the army that had penetrated into the Step in an attempt to draw away elements of the enemy to allow St. Petersburg to be captured.

Now the army hear was suffering in improperly dug trenches and fox holes, their ammo and other supplies strained as much was need to be sent to Russia. And the rain had not let up for nearly a week, the mud in the fox holes and trenches was unbearable. Cases of Trench Foot, and Flu had shot through the roof, and those that weren't bed ridden had some level of fever. In all the level of living was miserable, and to add to the misery Britannian artillery bombarded their position on a regular bases, along with a number of small attacks.

Such an artillery attack was currently underway, explosion ripped new holes in the ground. Rain water and mud mixed with blood creating a putrid ooze that forced soldiers to put pieces of cloth across their noses to try and block the smell. Many other soldiers openly cried, their psyches strained by the constant noise and death. On the other side Britannian M-080 Raikos, newly arrived, bombarded the positions of the EU. Guilford stood in a G-1 Base nearby watching the tactical map.

Icons should the positions of his mobile artillery, and scurrying around behind them were more icons signifying soldiers, units, and more. Today would be different from the attacks that were launched before, and his wouldn't be the only attack. Guilford kept looking at the unit icons that signified his new troops. Upon Guilford's request for more troops the Emperor ordered two corps, one hundred thousand men, transferred from the Russian forces hidden in deep Russia. They had been moved across the Empire to mold into Guilford's army giving him the man power to counter attack in full.

Guilford turned to a man with short black hair, trimmed beard, and bushy mustache, he wore a knightmare pilot suit with two stars on his shoulders. Guilford said, "General Krachenko, ready your men."

"Yes sir," replied Krachenko in perfect English though with a heavy accent. The man left, Guilford turned back to the map and said, "begin the count down."

A clock appeared on one of the screens, and began counting down, Guilford then double checked the watch on his wrist. He then said, "by now Anya has begun her attack."

 **Mediterranean Sea, West Coast of Italy**

A Britannian fleet floated off the coast, ships of every size and class within the fleet floated gently on the waves. Airships flew overhead and moved towards the coast, beneath them smaller landing craft moved to the beaches. Below the waves submerged knightmares shot to land faster than the landing craft. Streams of bubbles followed shots fired by the frames, explosions shattered the few underwater obstacles that covered the beaches; the element of surprise was evident. In the air smoke trails of missiles streak through the air and inland, the main batteries of the ships didn't fire as there was nothing to shoot at.

The beaches were mostly made for rich tourists, small resort villages littered the coast near the city of Anzio. The villages were purpose made for this along with the artificial beaches, meant that little military defenses were present. And why should there be? According to the EU intelligence no Britannian commander would be mad enough to bypass Sicily and go straight for Italy. But in this case the intelligence was wrong, the EU radar stood still as the computer systems were penetrated by Britannian electronic warfare soldiers.

EU civilians ran as the Britannian came ashore, Knightmares filled the beach moving inland along with armored vehicles. Overhead the airships dropped more frames onto road bridges and other strategic areas. Police stations were overrun within the first hour, barely a shot being fired. Whole regiments were ashore before the EU military command in Italy had an inkling that they were under attack. The first report they got was several emergency calls made by panicked, high ranking, civilians. Most of these were so fantastic that even the operators thought they were crazy, or the caller was drunk.

But those thoughts were pushed aside when long range missiles fired from the off shore fleet landed in Rome. Tactical air defenses and radar stations erupted in flames, and not long after the sky filled with attack aircraft. The small machines dove out of the sky or dropped ordnance from high above. Barracks and marshaling grounds were blown up and strafed, while supply depots were leveled. What EU communications weren't cut went wild with large amount of communications. But the problem Rome wasn't the only area calling communications from France filled the lines of the high command.

As the enemy scrambled to mobilize some sort of counterstrike, Logres battleships with large pieces of metal slung beneath them appeared in the sky. As the airships descended ships carry similar pieces came to the shore. Using the airships as cranes engineers quickly began assembling an artificial harbor for the fleet. Meanwhile smaller ships ferried troops, knightmares, other vehicles, and equipment to shore. The movements of the army were like a conveyer belt Britannian soldiers moved inland establishing a beach head.

Standing inside a large tent that served as a temporary position, the pink haired form of Anya Alstreim stood across from a group of officers. One of which wore a uniform different from those of the black and gray uniforms of the other officers. His uniform was the blue uniform of the EU army, it was old and bore signs of weather damage and makeshift repairs. However the insignias of the uniform had been replaced with Britannian and other unknown insignias. The stiches bore the quality of a quick sowing job, the man's face also similar to that of his uniform.

"Gentlemen," said Anya. "Guilford's attack has begun, our attack has met with success thus far. Secrecy and surprise have been achieved, know we abandon these and batter the gates of our enemy down." The pinkette turned to the blue clad man, "General Durand are you and your troops up to the task you've been assigned?"

Durand commanded a division of fifteen thousand men, these men had been cobbled together from forces that had been captured in Africa and units of up-gunned militia from the former European colonies. Durand himself had been an officer and political figure in Africa a few months prior and had barely escaped the command bunker of General Antonio. After escaping he had actually led units in a mass surrender leading the way for the rest of the army. He followed the late General's orders to the letter, if he had been ordered he would've fought on. But Antonio had ordered the surrender to save the remainder of the army. He also had the distinction of being a member of the African Colonial Council, appointed as the military representative by the EU government.

Thus Durand had been given an audience with Lelouch there he delivered the news of the decision made by the African Council. With the majority vote the council voted to secede from the European Union. When meeting with the Emperor, Durand succeeded in gaining an alliance and aid in forming a military unit to follow the Britannians into Europe. Years of mistreatment of the African colonies, now finally had the opportunity to vent the frustration.

Durand stood straighter and replied with a heavy French accent, "Lady Anya. I will say what I said to the Emperor. I am a farmer from Normandy. My family has been farmers for generation, I am the first in two generations to be in the army. But not of my choice. I was forced to join during the last war with Britannia, many of my men have similar backgrounds of being forced to fight in this war or do equally unpleasant tasks for the EU. The EU has done nothing for me, they murdered my father in front of me when he refused to join. The EU has become a perversion of what it once was, I do not wish my family nor the families of my men to live in the fear. I and my men will fight, and we will die, so long as we may go home again to our farms and live in peace."

Nodding Anya said, "very well General, move your men out, let's get this campaign under way gentlemen."

The officers saluted and left the knight, the roar of engines redoubled as knightmares began moving out towards the ancient city of Rome. At the head were the modified Hummels of Durand's division which the soldiers had started to call the "La Grande Armée de libération" in a sort of mockery to the EU armed forces. In her mind Anya thought, "nothing is more dangerous than a disgruntled soldier and angered people armed with guns. Sigh. If the Emperor's and Durand's plan works than this is going to a short campaign."

Less than a half hour later the lead elements of the invading army met the first enemy units. Small scouting units sent by the Rome garrison collided with the advancing army. The Skirmishes that followed left the small units decimated, Durand's division smashing the enemy as if they were life time enemies. Another half hour later the army was beginning to enter the suburbs or the city and the enemy made themselves known. An under strength knightmare division of dedicated troops formed the back bone of the defense while the remainder was formed of militia and National Guard.

The dedicated soldiers formed the first lines of the defense of Rome, but they continually pulled back farther and farther. Many of the times they were forced back without even firing a shot, the sheer numbers of the invading army forcing the EU's back. Durand's Hummels armed with higher powered weapons provided by Britannia blasted the EU models away. A number of Britannian Mizuchis were assigned to Durand's men with the promise that more would be assigned to them as soon as the soldiers could be trained.

As the army advanced a broadcast preceded them, broadcast on both military and civilian frequencies. On it Durand appeared and spoke saying, "to all oppressed by the EU, I am General Durand of the African Council. I command those who have been thrown aside by the EU, those who have been stepped on by those of the EU high command. I have been called by the African Council, who have seceded from the perversion that is the EU, to lead their army in liberating the oppressed on the European continent."

The EU commanders in Rome scrambled trying to find a way to jam the broadcast but found that the amount of frequencies being used limited their response. All the while Durand's speech continued, "people of Italy the great man General Antonio was not defeated by his own incompetence. The Guard commander Acel forced the general's hands, and then murdered him when he attempted to save the lives of his army. This is what we have lived in, this is what we can expect in the future, I and the African colonies have had enough, who shall join us? Who will throw of the off the chains that the EU forces upon us? The EU threatens us if we do not fight for them, they hide behind the guise that they are elected into office and fight for freedom. But they are nothing more than a reincarnation of the aristocrats that we sought to be rid of. How long shall it be before they throw of the guises they hold? When they do our freedom shall be lost forever. Will you stand for this, your families and freedom are taken from you? Rise up those of you will not stand for this, rise up those of you are oppressed. Both us on the African council and the Britannian Emperor offer you this chance."

Inside the command center technicians slowly worked captivated by the message, while similarly militia and National Guard listened to the message ignoring orders not to. The invading army continued its advance, the resistance quickly becoming less and less difficult. Militia units surrendered frequently while the National Guard units pulled back, many times without orders. Then orders came across the EU military radio ordering, "fall back to inner perimeter."

The dedicated soldiers of the knightmare division abandoned the front line and retreated into the inner city. The invading forces quickened their pace marching into the streets of Rome nearly unopposed as the other armed men began surrendering.

 **France**

The artillery fire began to slacken then stopped, men began emerging from cover into the rain soaked air. The smell of smoke, blood and burning flesh and fuel, the smoke from fire and explosions covered the ground like fog. Artillery still echoed farther behind the EU lines across the river, another sound accompanied the booming explosions. The sound of engines not of European make came from the smoking fog. As the heads of soldiers turned to the fog, tracers and the green blue VARIS shots split the smoke. Men cried out as they were split in two or turned to pink mist by the explosions and VARIS. Screams rose up as shadows appearing the smoke the shapes of Knightmares, infantry and armored vehicles charged the lines.

Men dropped into their fox holes and trenches grasping for their weapons, popping back and spraying bullets wildly. Many of the shots missed while some bounced of the armor of the knightmares. Some popped up with anti-armor weapons firing the weapons, few frames feel to the shots. Pilots of the EU frames rushed to their own machines ducking under camouflage netting, before entering their machines and trying to engage the mech's engines. Green/blue VARIS shots collided with the frames turning them into pillars of fire, those EU Hummels that managed to activate were blown apart before they could actually dent the enemy advance.

Vincent-Mizuchis bounded over the trenches and fox holes firing their main and secondary weapons obliterating large sections of the defensive line. EU infantry ducked down trying to not be hit by the heavy war machines. As they stood again or turned to fire on the frames were met with the small arms fire of the Britannian infantry. Standing over the enemy the enemy fired down into the enemy before they could raise their sites. Blood filled the trenches and fox holes creating a puddles of stinking mud.

As the Mizuchis reached the river they finally found themselves in front of more powerful defenses. From the other side of the river bunkers that had been quickly made fired the guns within them. Britannian knightmares fell in balls of explosions smaller machine guns opened up on the smaller infantry. The foot soldiers ducked into the EU trenches and fox holes, they knelt beside the dead bodies of the EU soldiers. A whine from overhead signaled the arrival of Britannian VTOL gunships.

The small craft flew through the cloudy sky, their rocket pods flashed as the VTOLs launched their rockets. Explosions ripple the EU side of the river, infantry trenches and small buildings flew apart in explosions. Other VTOLs dived from the air dropping large bunker busting bombs. The concrete and metal bunkers went up in smoke, many of them disintegrating as their ammo magazines detonated. Many soldiers fled the bunkers their bodies many times burning, the explosions turning their clothes to piers. The auto guns of the aircraft ripped the fleeing infantry apart, the VTOLs spread out letting loose on the EU defenders.

The Mizuchis, now free of impediment, renewed their charge, they split into several groups. Two of the groups charged the river, these frames were equipped with Float Systems. The frames then planted stakes into the ground, attached to which were thick steel cables. They then used their FLOATs to jump the river trailing the cables with them, when they landed they planted the stakes in the river bank.

The third group charged over the bridge, all the groups firing their weapons at any appearance of enemy uniforms. Infantry and armored vehicles began crossing the bridge, behind them engineers swarmed the banks of the river using the cables to begin building pontoon bridges. All the while the Britannian army began spreading across the bank of the river, capturing the supply depos, and other key points in with speed that would put Blitzkrieg to shame.

Back in the G-1 Guilford watched the icons of his army, Krachenko's troops had bashed through the first defenses of the enemy. They had crossed the river and opened a hole in the enemy lines faster than anything in Britannian military history. Guilford couldn't help but smile, once again he had been surprised by his new Emperor's ability to find soldiers to fight.

One of the officers spoke up, one of his hands pressed against the headphones he wore, "sir. You might want to here this."

"What?" inquired Guilford crooking an eyebrow. The officer pressed several keys on his console and a sound none expected filled the bridge. Voices and music came from the speakers, Russian voices, the smiles in their voices could be heard as they sang, "Rastsvetali iabloni i grushi, Poplyli tumany nad rekoj. Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha Na vysokij bereg na krutoj. "

Guilford stood stunned as Krachenko's men sang as they advanced into combat, slowly a smile spread on Guilford's face. He asked, "have they been doing that this whole time?"

The officer shrugged saying, "I'm not a hundred percent sir. At first I thought it was just some EU radio station, but I double checked and found it to be line set up by the Russians when they got here. We just happened to pick it up."

Whispers spread over the bridge, things like court martial and insubordination became common. Guilford silenced these by saying, "transmit it."

"Sir?"

"Transmit it to the rest of the army send it to the enemy. Put it on loud speakers, music has been used as a weapon in the past. Why not use it as such again."

The coms officer was obviously trying to hold back a smirk as he said, "yes sir."

 **Rome**

Barricades filled the streets of the EU's inner perimeter defense, they were well inside the city. The barricades were of concrete and steel, large construction blocks had been conscripted and placed on trailers. They then were dropped in place whenever they and wherever they were needed. EU knightmares and guns were dug in behind the barricades and in neighboring buildings.

The armored division manned the defenses, the National Guard and Militia units were not present. Several units had actually turned on them sending EU made ammunition into EU troops. These units were also more often than not bolstered by angry Italian civilians, chanting "Antonio, Antonio, Antonio!"

It was only the divisions Hummels saved them from complete annihilation. The other units had surrendered to the invaders, who with no more opposition and almost literally marched in lock step through the ancient streets. Now the enemy were only a block away from the EU defenses, the defenders were sweating profusely as they listened to the enemy. Private Soult shook slightly as he peered at the empty street. His uniform was dusty from several close explosions, shrapnel and torn small tears in the cloth but had failed to break skin.

This had been his first battle, he had been drafted then assigned to the Rome garrison. And when the explosions started he had been deployed with his rifle, he had been attacked by both VTOL aircraft and leading elements of both the rebel Durand and Britannians. He had practically wet himself when he found out that Anya Alstriem was present in Rome.

From his position from the first floor of street side building, the window was broken out so he could peer out into the street. Panning back and forth he searched for enemy troops, as he breathed he wiped the sweat from his face. The soldier beside him teased, "makes you wish you were part of the inner circle don't it Marshal Soult?"

Soult smirked at the nickname, he had little doubt he was related to the Napoleonic Marshal of France, but he had none of the power that the name once had. He nodded to the question his mouth still unable to form words. A high pitched whistling filled the air followed by booming explosion. The area filled with dust and fire, as concrete and metal flew through the air like flies. Soult ducked as dust filled the room through the broken windows, the bombardment continued, before the falling explosives moved farther back behind the lines.

Training kicking in the Frenchman shot back up looking through the shattered window. Outside medics rushed through the debris littered street dragging wounded and dead away from the lines. Replacements rushed alongside the medics taking place of the fallen, three Hummels appeared from alley ways where they had hid during the artillery strike. Thudding from above drew Soult's attention, he then heard the screams from above. He realized that the building had been hit.

He turned back to the street as the sound of engines echoed from up the street, the Hummel's main guns opened up. Soult saw an enemy Hummel explode, he and everyone else realized that the enemy were the rebels of Durand's army. Infantry advanced up the sides of the street, Soult aimed and fired his weapon in bursts, at the same time machine guns in the upper windows fired. The bullets struck around the infantry many falling to the fusillade, dust kicked up from the walls and street and mixed with the smoke. The rebels ducked into the buildings they could, windows were knocked out and fire was returned.

A concrete barricade exploded as an enemy Hummel took the place of the burning one. The same frame also managed to take down one of the defending frames before one of its gun arms exploded. The free arm turned to the offending shooter, Soult had little doubt that the pilot of the Hummel that had fired the offending shot soiled himself as the rebel frame shot back. The Hummel's hip mounted guns opened up following the main weapon's lead, the slugs racked across the barricades. Soult saw several soldier's heads disappear in pink mists of blood, their comrades ducked down farther, several more dying as their chests were hit.

Somewhere above Soult someone fired an anti-tank rocket destroying the frame with a shot to the cockpit. But with the lack of armor the enemy did not lack any less fire power, overhead engines signified the approach of gunships. Rockets streak into the battle ridden street, barricades and the last Hummel exploded. The building shook as several rockets blew the upper floors away. Debris fell in front of Soult's window as the ceiling behind him collapsed and bodies fell to the first floor. Screams echoed in the building, the bodies that Soult saw were covered in a paste made of dust, blood and sheetrock. The Auto guns of the gunships raked the street more scream sounded as men were turned to mush by the large slugs.

Soult looked up just in time to see one of the VTOLs drop a large object, as the large thing crashed into the building across the street he realized what it was, a bomb. The building lit up like a Christmas tree, fire bloomed through the windows like flowers. The building collapsed and a dust cloud washed across the street. The blast wave knocked Soult down just as the dust cloud entered the window. Standing carefully he looked around and saw bodies cut up by the flying shrapnel. Several of the bodies stood up showing no signs of injuring, but they like Soult were stunned by the scene around them.

Looking out the window he saw enemy infantry advancing once again, rushing to the window he fired his weapon on full auto. Infantry ducked down, two of whom fell with holes leaking blood. Soult recognized some of the uniforms even though they had been augmented with body armor, they were units from Africa. A shadow passed over him on instinct he raised his gun and fired point blank into the face of an enemy soldier. The man's head disappeared in an instant, the corpse fell backwards onto the street. A second later a grenade flew through the window, cries of "grenade!" filled the room. The last thing Soult saw was the flash of the grenade and then the pain of shrapnel tearing his heart, and lungs to pieces.

 **France**

The men of the EU did not know what to make of the music being played, it had started coming over their radios and had been considered a strange joke. But the longer it played the less it seemed so, the confirmation of this came when enemy knightmares broke through the trees. The enemy let loose with cannon and machine gun, the Europeans confused and disoriented, barely knew what was hitting them. Many simply couldn't stand the onslaught and broke, they dropped their weapons and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Inside the command center bunker, the commanders of the defenders scurried around attempting to find an answer to the disaster unfolding. General Schmidt the overall commander of the forces in France looked over the maps. The enemy had broken his lines in several places, bridge heads had already been established and the enemy was plowing forward deeper into French territory. The largest intrusion was made the newly unveiled Russian troops, which had been a surprise to hear. In fact many of his less experienced comrades still refused to believe, either way the enemy had broken threw. And according to reports a large number of his soldiers in the area had broken and were running. Communications had become a quagmire, what lines weren't jammed by the amount of communique from the front were jammed by the enemy.

Schmidt was an old soldier, he had fought in last several wars that the EU had fought in and he could see the flows of battle. In this case the enemy had used the mess of his communications to his advantage, with no complete way to talk to his commanders he could not give proper orders. The fear caused by this outbreak would send his commanders into a panic if not the soldiers beneath them, who would no doubt hear what was happening faster than the commanders. In the end it would mean his entire line would collapse and the army would retreat.

The choice was an agonizing one, should he give orders to hold the lines, or give the order to withdraw in the hopes he could save his army. He knew that ordering the withdrawal could mean his dismissal or death. He looked at the maps that were updated as soon as information came through. Looking up to the officers gathered in the bunker, he made the choice, "order a withdrawal to the Vichy Line Defense." The officers stared at him in shock, he then continued saying, "report to high command, I am abandoning my current position in favor of a more advantages one. After you have sent that transfer all command to command center in Vichy."

Shaky replies of acknowledgement came as the officers went about their work, turning to another officer he said, "prepare my transport."

"Yes sir," replied the officer. Schmidt turned and left the center, which turned into a place of chaos as the officers rushed around. The general had been smart, as after he left a reply to his report came from the high command in Paris. The order read, "you will hold all ground and current positions at all costs."

Without an officer of proper rank the order was never given and the army began an orderly withdrawal, or at least as orderly as could be achieved.

 **Tokyo**

Lelouch stared at the images of Rome and France, a large pillar of smoke rose from Rome. The fire was caused by Anya's "Indomitable," that had fired on the command bunker. The result had been the surrender of all resistance in the ancient city. The media had gone wild with the news that the ancient city of Rome, had fallen within a day. Not only that but with the invasion of Italy and the news delivered, by it, entire militia units were beginning to rebel. They flocked to Durand's army or ran to Guilford's advancing army. There was even news that a division of EU soldiers, had been ambushed by rebel militia and annihilated.

In France the Russians had proven their worth, punching through the enemy lines and plowing a bloody path through the enemy territory. Reports of enemy troops being forced to drop weapons and equipment in order to quicken there withdrawal were numerous. Reports from Ukraine were also good, his allies had begun beating back the EU attack. The Scandinavians had also begun making progress in gain mastery of the sea. The reports from Russia spike similar as Jeremiah continued to bleed the enemy dry. Like Schmidt Lelouch realized that the time for action had come.

Lelouch type commands into a console, within Russia a flotilla of airships sat on an airfield. In warehouses nearby Alexander knightmare frames belonging to the W-0 unit sat. Within minutes of the command being given, warehouses and other buildings became a frenzy of activity. Back in the imperial palace, Lelouch turned to C.C. and with sadness in his voice he said, "it has begun."

C.C. stood and walked to Lelouch wrapping her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. After coming back up for breath she said, "we're in this together my warlock. There is nothing you can do that will stop me from loving you."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around his wife smiling as the burden on his shoulders was shared. He nodded and said, "I know my love."

"Then come, I know that Milly wants to have tea," said C.C.

Lelouch cringed and said, "oh alright. But if this turns into anything other than a tea party than I'm going to give you a piece of my mind tonight."

Smirking C.C. replied, "oh I'm sure."

That night Lelouch stumbled into his room struggling to remove a long blue dress, wondering how a small cup of tea had led to this. Behind him a laughing C.C. stumbled in behind him, wearing a similar dress, as well as a very strange hat on her head. She then said, "now, are you going to give me a piece of your mind? Or something else? Hahahaha"

 **A.N. I do not own anything related ot the song Katushya at all. And in relation to the song, think like the version sung in Girls und Panzer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **France, November 5, 2021 a.t.b**

The Vichy Line Defense was a line of bunkers created during the previous Britannian/Euro war. It had never been completed before Britannia had attack far too early, however after the regime of Machevl coming to power the Line had been completed. However now, it burned, the bunkers and fortifications had been built to withstand conventional attacks. But the new Britannian military and Emperor were anything but conventional. Orbital strikes had decimated much of the larger bunkers, great holes had been blasted in the line. Now Britannian forces advanced through the holes, forces in Vichy continued to resist but fire from hovering air battleships forced them to retreat.

Sitting in his cell General Schmidt tapped his fingers together awaiting his fate. After his order to retreat had been given he had taken up residence in the Vichy command bunker. He then distributed orders for his troops to redeploy on the Vichy line defense. But before he could do much more a new set of orders were issued by the High Command. "All existing commanders on the Western front shall be relieved of command and replaced by officers of the Republican Guard. All soldiers and officers refusing orders given by the high command shall be considered cowards and traitors, and will be met with lethal responses."

Almost immediately he had been arrested for the retreat and then imprisoned, other officers of his staff were likewise arrested. Even officers from line units were arrested by squads of roving Guards and MPs. Not hours later the executions began, most of these were of Schmidt's staff. Line officers were more scrutinized, if however they were found to have broken and ran they executed. Schmidt knew that much of those executions were done to make a point to the remaining officers. Schmidt himself he thought was being kept for last so he could know of all the men he "had killed."

During his stay he heard the conversations of the guards and shuddered at how the officers now commanding the army had lost advantages of the Line Defense. Now the city was under attack and Schmidt knew that he was going to be killed soon. The city could not be held not with the disaster that was happening down the Line. A bang echoed down the hall followed by another and another, the shots had started a few minutes before. Screams were silenced with each bang, the massacre continued for minutes more before the door to Schmidt's cell opened.

A soldier dressed in a dirty Guard uniform stood on the threshold, a rifle was slung behind him. A pistol in his hand was aimed at Schmidt, the soldier said, "come with me sir."

Saying nothing Schmidt stood, scowling and glaring at the soldier, the Guard led him down the hall of the prison. Behind him in the cell he had once occupied a small bundle of paper sat on the bed. Guards were moving through the halls a number of whom were covered in blood splatters. Has they passed the cells Schmidt saw the bloodied bodies of dead prisoners dressed in crumpled officers uniforms and orange prison uniforms.

The duo then exited the building into the courtyard, standing next to the wall were a group of five other Guards. Their uniforms were much like the one of his escorting guard, disheveled and torn. Rifles were at their sides, they looked at the duo and Schmidt immediately knew what this was. The escorting guard spoke saying, "we at least will show you off with some dignity."

Schmidt replied, "well I guess I can't ask anything else."

The Guard said nothing and poked the back of Schmidt signaling him to move forward. The former general moved to the wall that upon close inspection was pock marked with bullet holes and plaster covers. Blood stains turned the once grey wall a distorted reflection of haunting twilight. Schmidt turned to face the squad of Guards who had come to attention saluting the General. The General saluted in return afterward the escorting Guard offered him a dirty black rag as a blindfold. Shaking his head Schmidt refused, nodding the guard threw the rag away and walked to stand with the other Guards.

"Make ready!" cried the Guard. He unslung his own rifle as the others brought up their rifles. The Guards racked their rifle bolts and brought them to attention in front of their faces. Schmidt stood unmoving and stared at the Guards, some of which Schmidt saw had tears in their eyes. Schmidt thought to Durand, a man who had seen the fault of the EU and realized that maybe his removal had been for the better. The enemy had broken through and was bringing change as they advanced. As he glared at the Guards he smirked, his death would be more, he would be a martyr especially if his notes were found in his cell.

"Aim!" came the order. The rifles of the Guards leveled with him, Schmidt rose his head, and cried with a smile on his face, "Mort aux traîtres! Mort au Machevel! Vive la revolution!"

"FIRE!" six Guard rifles chattered in short bursts Schmidt's chest misted in pink and he fell l against the wall. Slowly he slid down leaving a bloody trail behind, slumping at the bottom in a pile of blood and torn flesh. The echo of the shots bounced from every wall in the courtyard and did so several times as if the echo were the death bell of the General. The Guards lowered their weapons and looked at the body, their heads however quickly shot upwards as the roar of an engine echoed in the courtyard. A Britannian VTOL flew over the top of the building to hover over the exposed space. The Guards barely had time to widen their eyes and scream, before the gun of the aircraft echoed the engine and roared a fusillade of metal at the Guards. The small group joined Schmidt on the ground as bloody corpses.

 **The Next Day, November 6, 2021 a.t.b.**

Guilford walked through the halls of the prison a look of absolute disgust was splayed across his face. Each of cells had different amount of blood in it, some was splattered on the walls and some much to his disgust on the pillows and staining the sheets beneath. He thought, "they even killed them in their beds."

He had seen the prison hospital and the beds there were bloodied to signaling the execution of their previous occupants. The reports he had been given told that the soldiers who had happened upon this seen had become sick and had requested for leave. Now seeing the seen for himself, even though the bodies had been removed, he would give into the soldier's requests when he returned to headquarters.

He looked back at the notes in his hand, they were written by Victor Schmidt the highest ranking prisoner in the prison. The notes told of the atrocities committed in the prison and those he knew the government committed. He was once again glad that the Guards that were stationed in the city had been killed, none had been spared they had fought to the last. The officers not so much, they had fled with the rest of army as it fled. He had little doubt many of them would be killed for their retreat. Flashes of cameras flashed as reporters looked over the seen, Guilford turned and ordered an aid, "have the MPs begin their investigations and get someone in hear to clean this place up."

Looking back at the hall Guilford thought, "the Emperor is going to be displeased with this."

 **Indochina, November 7, 2021 a.t.b.**

The jungle had once been one of the most beautiful places on earth just a few years prior. Now much of it was barely green, the UFN had become desperate to flush out the rebel cells hiding in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Thus they went about a large campaign of deforestation, using gas capsules dropped from aircraft large areas of jungle flora were poisoned. If looked at from the air large areas of yellow and dead brown patches littered the green of the jungle.

Incendiaries were dropped whenever so much of a thought of rebels appeared in an area. Whispers went through circles all over the world that the UFN was even using poison gas like chlorine and mustard gas to flush out hard to reach rebels. But it seemed that for every attack the UFN launched the rebels refused to give up or surrender. In fact guerrilla raids continued to be launched from hidden bases in the jungle and mountains. Mortar shells bombarded military bases in cities, after which the culprits would disappear taking the mortars apart leaving no trace of themselves.

In the largest cities of Indochina buildings were emptied of their previous occupants to make way for wounded. As well as forming barracks for more soldiers that were sent to replace the wounded. Aircraft flew over the cities constantly, either they flew combat or patrol sorties, or they flew wounded and supplies from bases in the countryside.

These countryside bases were large operations, they held large units of infantry armor and aircraft. From these bases large operations sortied to destroy rebel bases and forces deployed in the open. With overwhelming force the UFN would smash the rebels leaving few alive. When a enemy was captured he/she was sent back to the cities to be interrogated. But with no sorties sent out to any particular point identified as an occupied rebel base gave the line soldiers the opinion their captives gave no information. Ultimately this led to the size of the grave plots of the bases grew by leaps and bounds. Some graves had to be occupied by multiple bodies as supply runs were more important than the body removal. So the bodies were given "shotgun" funerals and buried either inside, or more often, outside the base.

One such base was known by the UFN command as "Sigma Base" the fortification was home of a total of eight thousand personal. Infantry, pilots, knightmare and armor crews, and support personal such as mechanics, cooks and medics all called Sigma home. At the center of the base was a small airfield, hangars held fifteen gunships that were deployed for immediate close in air support. Several larger hangars were used to store larger supply transports, when they needed immediate cover such as during storms. The airfield could also play host to large heavy lifters for limited times.

Supplies were buried in shallow bunkers dug into the ground, similar bunkers were dotted around the perimeter, and inner layered defense lines, were fitted with machine guns. Trenches and razor wire stretched in between the bunkers, with mortar pits dug into the networks. Yet more bunkers and concrete buildings surrounded the airfield holding barracks and supply and communications equipment alongside the hospital. Artillery were also dug into the ground surrounded by concrete and steel.

The area around the base was hilly and mountainous, the fact a large circle was cleared of foliage the hills and rocks still gave cover to an approaching enemy. The mountains and hills as well held a large amount of cover in both rocks and reaming foliage, and new grown flora. This same cover gave the rebels the ability to strike it and run mortar attacks on the perimeter early in the bases operational history. No attacks had happened in months, the soldiers within continued large overwhelming patrols in the sector smashing cell after cell. Thus none took notice of the group of men who hid on the adjacent hill, the men had appeared on different hills every day for nearly two weeks. The group's camouflage admittedly kept them well hidden from the eyes of the lookouts of the clockwork movements of the soldiers of Sigma.

Farther back in the forested areas outside the circle of "No Man's Land" created by the UFN, rebels swarmed around the base. Patrols from the base had slackened and had more been focused on long range areal deployment rather than close in patrols of the surrounding jungle. The soldiers in the base moved the robotic movements of those cursed with the mundane, but this was about to end. For outside the men on the hills took out electronic tools and aimed them at the base. Hovering the lenses over their targets the men depressed triggers, infrared lasers shot from the tools into the base. Streams of numbers flashed in the corners of the tools vision; at the same time the information was being transmitted to the men in the jungle.

UFN mechanics and support staff moved among the six gunships on the tarmac, the fresh paint on the aircraft left a rank smell in the air. Tools also rang out as more mechanics worked on engines and other important parts of the aircraft. Similar UFN knightmares also stood out in the open receiving similar maintenance, their pilots sat nearby sunning themselves as their machines were worked on. As the tools rang a high pitched whistle harmonized with the tools, seconds later booms followed by the detonation of the shells fired by the rebels. The tools stopped ringing and was replaced by screams of terror, surprise, and pain. Concrete, earth, and metal and flesh flew into the air, the gunships burst into flame as fuel and paint caught fire. Rockets flew in behind the shells, the warheads smashed into buildings before detonating.

Soldiers rushed from their bunkers and barracks into the trenches and battle posts. Not long after the same positions and bunkers were under fire from the rebel artillery. Men continued to scream as they were felled by the explosions, fire spread around the airfield. Firefighting equipment did not deploy as the bombardment refused them access, the mechanics who were not killed scrambled into what cover they could find. Any man caught outside were felled in a rain of metal and other shrapnel. Pilots of knightmares similarly were pinned down by the enemy fire keeping them from reaching their machines. Those who managed to make it across the death trap of shells were dropped when shots from snipers on the hills struck their bodies.

Rebels swarmed out of the jungle, carrying rifles, grenades, and rocket launchers charged the forward lines of the base. Accompanying them knightmares stolen from the UFN and even a few Sutherlands, the large mechs opened up with their large caliber guns. The slugs smashed into the bunkers along the perimeter of the base, men in the bunkers ducked down as sharp pieces of concrete shot through the gun slits along with lucky shots. Rocket trails followed, fired from both mechs and infantry, as the weapons came upon their targets the special warheads went off. Rippling waves of radiation and heat melted razor wire opening large holes in the perimeter. Men screamed in the trenches closest to the targeted areas, the bodies of the men first burst into flames as their uniforms caught light, barely a second later many men simply burst as their insides boiled. Concrete cracked and buckled as Radiant Wave warheads detonated against their sides. The men inside died in wailing waves of pain, seconds later the bunkers exploded as ammunition inside detonated. Other armor piercing rockets punctured other bunkers on the perimeter killing the gunners within.

The rebel mechs raked the trenches with heavy fire power, UFN soldiers disappeared in mists of pink. Rebel infantry jumped into the trenches separating to search any bunkers left standing. Others jumped in then climbed out again and charged the next set of trenches, the rebel knightmares jumped the trenches joining the advance. The UFN soldiers returned fire from the second line of fortifications, rebels fell in the opening fusillade. Several knightmares explode as anti-armor shells pierce their armor. From the hills the spotter teams direct salvos of artillery shells onto the offending soldiers. The rebels renewed their attack as the knightmares and heavy weapon teams spray the enemy trenches with gun, rocket, and grenade fire. As the rebels reached the trench they fired their weapons down into the packed trenches. UFN bodies piled up in their defenses pools of blood turned small streams in the trenches.

Inside the command center screams for aid echoed through the speakers and airwaves. None within the command center could understand how their defenses could be thrown aside so easily. The UFN soldiers were being slaughtered in their trenches and bunkers, admittedly they were dying while fighting but they were dying. As the screams for aid went out the enemy drew closer to the command center. Some prongs of the rebel advance broke through and drew to the airfield breaking into the hangars still standing and holding the remaining gunships. Some UFN knightmares succeeded in deploying but were soon destroyed unable to put a dent in the rebel advance.

Replies to the distress call came in but most of the calls were questions and rebukes, "the rebels don't have that many soldiers. The rebels don't have that kind of firepower. How can you be losing the base? That's not possible."

A Radiant Wave rocket detonated against the armored entrance of the main command bunker. The entrance made to hold against conventional weapons grumbled under the onslaught of the radiation bombarding the metal doors. As the weapons died rebels swarmed in, they overran the crisping bodies of the burned bodies of the soldiers that had stood defensive on the other side of the door. The rebels swarmed through the base and the halls echoed with gunshots and grenade explosions, accompanied by screams to form the symphony of war. Battle continued outside reflecting the carnage inside the bunkers, blood wetted the ground mixing with fuel, water, and piss. Within an hour Sigma Base fell to the rebels of Indochina.

 **Tokyo, November 9, 2021 a.t.b.**

"This is interesting," said Lelouch. C.C. next to him in his office, holographic screens displayed the faces of Jeremiah, Anya, Tamaki, and Guilford. Splayed across the desk and room were diagrams, notes, data-pads, and artifacts salvaged from the destroyed Geass Directorate. Maps of the world also occupied large swaths of the office floor, tables, and walls. Empty coffee mugs and tea cups, and dishes filled a small table next to Lelouch's chair signaling that the Emperor spent large amounts of time within his office. Sayoko stood in the corner her hands clasped in front of her, her cyborg eyes took in everything within the room.

Lelouch's appearance reflected this, the top buttons of his white shirt were undone his hair was disheveled. His feet were covered in a pair of slippers and his belt laid next to his feet. He looked up at the screens as Jeremiah said, "what is my lord?"

"The EU is being beaten bloody, and the Sawasaki UFN still has done nothing," said Lelouch.

"Well they are mobilizing their forces now," said Tamaki playing devil's advocate.

Nodding Lelouch replied, "true but they do so only when Paris is directly under the sites of our guns."

"They could be waiting for us to be heavily committed to the European campaign before striking," said Anya.

"Possibly," admitted Lelouch. "That's likely part of the reason, but there is likely more to it than that."

"My lord?" said Guilford.

"With the constant intelligence reports and battlefield reports," explained Lelouch. "I believe that Sawasaki is planning to not only weaken us but weaken the EU." The gathered audience's eyes widened, smirking at their confusion Lelouch continued, "it is likely that once the war is done Sawasaki will unite the two superpowers. He will cite this was as the excuse to unite into one single nation, together Britannia will become economically dominated and will fall into line behind Sawasaki."

"That's if they win this war," commented Tamaki.

"True," consented Lelouch.

"If the leadership we're seeing from the EU is like the EU than we don't need to fret much," said Jeremiah.

Smirking Lelouch replied, "you are doing the very thing that has condemned whole armies Jeremiah. You are underestimation the enemy. OSI reports do tell that the command of the UFN is in fact as poor as the EU, but their unit commanders are different. The individual unit commanders are in fact better commanders than the higher ranks. This gives the illusion of the high generals being competent commanders."

"This explains how the UFN is getting their backsides handed to them in Indochina," said Guilford.

Lelouch nodded saying, "indeed, I have actually ben given reports that the rebels captured heavy weaponry from the Sigma base."

"How heavy my lord?" said Jeremiah.

"Heavy enough that they took down a UFN air battleship two days ago," said Lelouch gaining a look of surprise from those present. After the fall of the Sigma base the UFN had sent in another four thousand troops to retake the base. The force were sent via air transport in attempt to avoid ambushes along the road. Not expecting the rebels to really still be there as the previous attacks by the rebels had seen them disappear after they had accomplished their goals. Thus they had been shocked when the rebels occupied the anti-air defenses of Sigma base. What soldiers managed to get on the ground were slaughtered before they could put up any type of defense or offense. In response the UFN sent in an airship to try and take out the defense of their own base, this would make way for a second strike to retake the base.

Once again the UFN underestimated the rebels, within the store houses of the ammunition bunkers were large missiles intended to take down airships. Similar weapons had been made by multiple nations with the intent to sink large sea going ships. These were armed with large and powerful Radiant Wave Warheads capable of destroying large portions of an air battleship. The base was armed with these in case of Britannian air attack from occupied Cambodia. Thus when the UFN battleship came into view, a captured gunship rose from a hiding place in the jungle. Slung beneath the aircraft was the anti-ship missile, before the airship could detect the small craft the missile had already closed the distance and destroyed the ships engines. The resulting explosion ripped a massive hole within the ship, flash fires tore through the compartments of the airship. The whole thing went down trailing sickly black smoke and smashed into the jungle below.

"I will make an effort not to underestimate the enemy anymore my lord," said Jeremiah bowing his head.

"Excellent," said Lelouch smiling.

Tamaki then spoke up saying, "if our enemy's commanders are so bad, what I want to know is how Sawasaki and Machevel come to power?"

Frowning Lelouch said, "that is actually something that I've been looking into. But so far what I and my investigators have found has not been very pleasing." Tapping a few buttons an image appeared in front of all the members of the meeting. The object shown was a ring, it was made of gold, runes littered the ring before connecting to a ruby geass sigil made of ruby embedded in the band. Lelouch said, "this is an artifact that had belonged to Britannia's Geass collection. After the destruction of Code R this artifact came to be stored in a facility in Tokyo till it could be transferred to the main base of the Geass Directorate."

"I can tell that this is an important artifact," said Anya. "So why was _it_ not transferred immediately?"

"The Directorate was more concentrated on the Ragnarok Connection," replied Lelouch.

"So what does this have to do with my question?" asked Tamaki.

Lelouch looked at him and said, "I'm getting to that." Gesturing to the object Lelouch continued, "the records we recovered on this object all told much the same story. Any researcher that spent large amounts of time exposed to the object began having horrible nightmares. They began getting paranoid and anti-social wishing to spend longer periods researching the ring, eventually going mad and flying into fits of homicidal rages. It was as if the thing had a will of its own."

The audience members paid attention with captured curiosity, Leouch then said, "during the Second Battle of Tokyo the facility holding this artifact was destroyed. The objet itself was not recovered, and conveniently this facility was also Sawasaki's prison. It seems that the prison was in fact the cover story of the facility."

"So do you mean to say that Sawasaki got out of prison and took this artifact?" asked Guilford.

"Something like that," said Lelouch bringing an image of Sawasaki giving a speech, and on his finger was the ring.

"But what does this artifact do my lord?" asked Jeremiah.

Sighing Lelouch said, "from what research notes that the Directorate managed to obtain and what survived say that the artifact had an influence on the mind. Adding to this it appears that the people using the artifact had an influence on others."

"So it can hypnotize people?" asked Guilford.

"Like your Geass could do?" said Tamaki.

Lelouch shook his head saying, "not entirely like my Geass. Unlike my Geass this artifact does not force a person to do the user's will, but instead it inflicts "influence" on the victim. Much like subliminal messages, but at the same time driving the user mad over time."

"Thus Sawasaki could use this artifact to influence the right people gaining him power in the UFN. And since it is not a true Geass none would be looking for the telltale signs of Geass," said C.C. Speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"And Sawasaki was already an exceptional orator and politician," commented Tamaki. "So does that mean that with this thing he could control anyone?"

Lelouch nodded and said, "exactly with this he can have anyone do anything he wishes. All the while making it look like their own decisions."

"Diabolical," muttered Guilford, the other members of the meeting nodded in agreement.

"None the less we must press forward," said Lelouch. "This artifact preys on the weak willed. We are not weak willed! Therefore Jeremiah you will prepare to transfer your command to our forces hidden in Russia when they become active. Find a replacement to take over your old command."

Jeremiah nodded and replied, "yes my liege. I already now the perfect candidate, Commodore Anderson. He has the experience, knowledge, and presence to take over command."

"Very well prepare a temporary promotion to Imperial Marshal for him that will take effect once the war spreads to the UFN," ordered Lelouch. "As well you have my permission to begin the next phase of the plan Jeremiah, you may begin your counter attack."

 **Russia, November 15, 2021 a.t.b**

Cold wind blew across the landscape of Russia, an early winter had blown into Russia with a vengeance. The northern areas of Russia were covered by thin snow sheets, while farther south snow fell at night and melted in the day. But this led to more problems, many of the roads in Russia were in disrepair. The EU had not upgraded much of the infrastructure in years, and Britannia never had the time as war became a constant. Thus many roads had reverted to practically dirt, and thus when the snow fell and melted mud appeared in earnest. Though in some areas the mud froze but this still did not weaken the fact that the EU advance was at a standstill covered in thin sheets of frost.

Supplies were becoming scarcer the farther forward a person went in the line, cases of frost bite, and other diseases skyrocketed. Winter uniforms were just as scarce as medical supplies and proper food. The gossip going around was that the supply hub at Warsaw was under attack and cut off. But it was not a rumor that Britannia was targeting supply depots along their advance with air strikes. Their own air force could do little to stem the attacks, the EU air forces were either struck from the sky during air raids on Russian/Britannian cities or destroyed on the ground. Basically the EU foot soldier was of the opinion was that their air cover were being thrown away, a waist.

And with the stalling advance the Britannian Gunships, Tristen Mk. IIs, and even air Battleships could target the clumped up groups of the EU soldiers. Every day the casualties mounted, it was not only death from contact with the enemy but from cold, starvation in some remote cases, disease, and even executions of preserved traitors. The soldiers didn't know which prong of the invasion was worse, the attack on St. Petersburg which was covered in snow. Or the attack into the Russian step who suffered from much of the supply problems.

But things began to get worse, sitting in a command chair Jeremiah Gotwald watched the images and strings of data flowing in. Nearby Commodore Anderson stood looking over the same information. On the map red icons showed the areas where the EU army stood while the blue showed friendly forces. In the current circumstances the Britannian forces had found themselves in a most opportune placement. Having been maneuvered by the strategic and tactical geniuses in the upper brass the Britannians had maneuvered around the advancing columns of the EU.

The enemy having bypassed so much of the Britannian occupied territory in the south in an attempt to take Moscow, which was obviously a political move, the EU had missed the soldiers hidden below. Thus from cities such as Minsk, and Orsha, as well as reinforcements who bypassed the enemy soldiers, soldiers under Britannian colors gathered for a massive countermove. Jeremiah turned his head to Anderson and said, "begin the attack."

Anderson nodded curtly and replied, "yes my lord." Turning to the officers and technicians in the room he ordered, "all units will begin advancing to assigned points, all hostiles are to be eliminated."

"Yes my lord," echoed around the room.

From hidden positions Britannian knightmares, camouflaged against the whitish landscape, rushed from their hideouts. APCs, Raikos, and other vehicles pulled out from garages and other hidden areas climbing onto roads and moving towards the enemy. The knightmares were equipped with Sand Panels that allowed them to cross the semi frozen and mud soaked landscape. The other vehicles were also equipped with the technology and were able to keep pace with the mechs.

On the map the icons representing the Imperial forces advanced across the landscape faster than the EU forces could ever hope or dream to. All in all it would take about an hour for the two sides to actually meet, thus a distraction was needed. This came in the form of massive Britannian air sorties, gunships and Tristans flew into the EU armies and began causing havoc. Their guns, missiles, and bombs took the attention of the enemy by force, a few battleships joined the maelstrom and helped draw a massive amount of the enemy air power; what remained of it anyways.

 **Warsaw, Poland: EU**

The Alexanders of the W–0 Unit moved through the streets of Warsaw like dancers. Others took up positions on sturdy rooftops in sniper-esk positions. Their VARIS weapons destroying high value targets of the EU attackers. Leila was in such a position her command frame sensors giving her a spectacular view of the current battlefield. The EU was attempting to force open the southern approach to the city. The defenses however held and the EU advance was begin to slow and stall.

Leila thanked whatever power ruled the universe that the plan for their arrival I the city had gone off without a hitch. Because of this the defenses that held to city had been able to be put in place. The Hussar's revolt had taken the city's garrison by surprise, and they had captured both air fields and large open areas of the city that allowed the transports of the W–0 unit to land. But almost immediately after their arrival the EU had started attempts to expel them from the city. At first it started with airstrikes from EU held airfields, the attack craft being diverted from sorties into Russia. But along with the gunships and small anti-air weapons, the cities emplaced air defenses had sent the aircraft packing. Next came small EU units stationed in Prussia attempted lighting quick strikes to surprise the Hussars and Britannians and push from the city. But this to had failed horribly being repelled easily by the technologically superior Britannian frames and weaponry.

Once these attacks failed the EU sent Guard units from inner Europe, such as Berlin, and units sent back from Russia. Together these forces surrounded the city and artillery began bombarding the city. Following the explosives the ground forces advanced into the suburbs, where they encountered the first line of defenses. The armored advance of the EU found the defenses wanting in their eyes as they blasted through the forward lines. But as they advanced further in they ran into greater defenses, camouflaged positions sent armor piercing ammo into the EU knightmares and armored vehicles. The bands of Alexanders, and other frames flown in by Britannian supply ships, destroyed the units that managed to pass through the in-depth defenses.

Far below and farther forward Leila spied the icon that represented Akito moved with the grace of water in a brook. Weaving between the streets Akito's Alexander twirled a pirouetted through hailstorms of enemy fire. The dance didn't end when he found himself among the enemy, as he whirled his frame MVS blades sliced through armor plating. His frame's dual purpose Coil/VARIS weapon turned the EU frames and armor to scrap. Then disappearing into side streets leaving behind smoke and bodies. Repeatedly he continued the cycle as he waded through the streets of Warsaw. Akito was truly one of the best pilots of the Alexander as he pushed the frame to its limits, even Ryo and Ayano were pushing their skills to the max. Ryo's ranged weapons disoriented the EU frames and soldiers while Ayano's close range combat skills tore apart the confused enemy. Like true siblings their tag teaming strategies took great tolls on the enemy.

"Leila," voiced Akito through the radio. "The enemy is in retreat."

"I see Akito," replied Leila. It was true the EU forces were pulling back as the churning of the meat grinder she had helped create became too much. The links between the units of the EU having been broken by the counterstrikes Leila's troops.

Switching channels Leila spoke saying, "reinforcements needed on the Southern perimeter. Medical teams remove the wounded and dead."

Affirmative responses came over the various channels, she then activated her frame's limbs and jumped from the building top. Her body guards then appeared around her jumping from other roof tops and coming around corners. Together they maneuvered through the streets of Warsaw. She smiled as reports from the other members of the Hussar council reported limited contact with the enemy.

"Good," she said to herself. "Their only hitting us in one area at a time."

She had been surprised at first how the Hussars were led by a council of elected to lead. It wasn't the democracy she was surprised at but at how well the whole group could function as a military unit while there was no signified leader. But from what she heard the rebels in Indochina functioned much the same with multiple cells function together through a council of leaders.

She came to a stop when they came upon the local headquarters for the sector, exiting her frame she walked into the crumbling building. Walking down a set of stairs she entered the subterranean command center where computers and map covered tables were surrounded by soldiers and officers. Ignoring them she entered a more private area of the headquarters, a small room that was used by the workers for sleep between shifts. Closing the door behind her she was surprised when a pair of arms reached around her and closed her in a hug.

"Bout time you got here," said Akito smiling.

Giggling like a school girl she replied, "well I do have a battle to run."

"Tch excuses," teased Akito as he enveloped his commander's lip in a kiss which was returned with equal gusto. Outside the steady rumble of artillery echoed like drums in a great band, defenders took cover n basements and reinforced buildings. The bombardment did little to dampen the lively spirits of the defenders and the kissing couple, the battle was going well, they were well supplied and they had a feeling of righteousness in their cause. All in all the makings of a dedicated and almost fanatical defense that could still function like a proper military unit.

The couple eventually found themselves sitting on the desk next to the computer that kept the occupant of the room in contact with the outside world. The screen glowed softly as open programs littered the screen. A chime came from the intercom that rested next to the keyboard following the chime a voice said, "lady Leila there's a message coming in for you."

"Tell them to call back," said Leila reluctantly breaking her kiss.

"But," before the voice could continue Leila shut off the intercom.

"Are we still gonna wait?" asked Akito.

Leila nodded and replied, "I don't think we need a pair of small feet more issue during a war."

"I couldn't agree more," said an all too familiar voice. Almost immediately the two held great blushes, as one they turned their heads to the screen. Staring back at them with a smirk was the purple eyed Emperor of Britannia. Leila looked down at where her hand rested, and she realized in her haste to turn of the intercom she had also activated the computer to go ahead with the video call; or most likely the emperor overrode the system by remote.

"Your highness, I beg your pardon," said Leila as she and Akito scrambled off the desk and made themselves presentable.

Lelouch laughed and replied, "it's alright Leila, I won't tell." Both the occupants of the room blushed again, which in itself was a treat for any who saw as Akito rarely emoted. "Anyway I called to deliver this news personally, we have begun the next phase of the campaign in Russia."

"That's excellent news your majesty," said Leila smiling.

"Also," continued Lelouch. "Our allies have made great strides in their own campaigns. The Ukrainians have pushed the enemy from their borders, and the Scandinavians are advancing through Denmark. Ultimately it comes to this," Lelouch then switched to a very serious tone. "Expect heavier attacks upon Warsaw, the enemy will begin searching for ways to turn the tide back to their side."

Leila then finished saying, "they will want to reopen a direct line of supply to their troops."

"And they will be looking for any victory, even a small one such as retaking Warsaw," added Akito.

Lelouch nodded his face a mask of seriousness, "also you should expect no quarter at this point. The EU will not take being betrayed like this easily, they will seek to punish the civilians of the city. And they will likely kill you and the Winged Hussars to the man."

Laila nodded and replied, "I will let the Hussar council know, though I believe they have already taken this into consideration."

"Very good," the emperor then smiled and said. "keep safe you two I can say that C.C. and Milly Ashford are looking forward to your wedding."

The pair sputtered at what the Emperor said unable to say a thing both flabbergasted and nervous at the thought of the two psychopathic woman tampering with their relationship.

 **EU Russian Headquarters**

Blood pooled around the body of an unfortunate officer, the man had been commanding a division that had been tasked with retaking the lost ground on the road to St. Petersburg. The failure had cost him his life, standing over the body smoking pistol in hand was the furious form of Pierre Anou. The commander of the Eastern Front forces of the EU was beyond the point of mere anger and frustration. When the report came of the loss he had summoned the division commander to the Riese-Class land battleship "Leviathan," and shot him. No words had been said between the two Anou merely drew his pistol and shot the man through the heart. It had taken the poor man minutes to die as he lay awake staring at the furious, merciless eyes of the Anou.

"Dammit!" cried/whined the supreme commander. "Dammit! Dammit! Dam you!" he pointed at the lifeless corpse. "Dam you to hell!"

He then turned to an aid, "new standing order. All units, no all soldiers, are from this moment are to execute any officer who attempts surrender or retreat against my orders."

All those watching paled at the thought of the order anyone in the room knew that their lives hung by a thread as it was. But know they could be killed by any soldier if they retreated against orders. The aid nodded hesitantly and replied, "yes sir, but won't this allow a soldier to kill any of their officers and fake an excuse that the officer was disobeying you."

Anou growled and looked at the aid none of his fury fading. He then said, "very well add the stipulation that if any officer is killed for any other reason than what I said wil be executed themselves."

The aid nodded turned and left, as he did so Anou turned and whispered to another officer saying, "demote that man and transfer him to a front line unit. I will not be questioned."

The officer nodded and replied, "yes sir."

 **Luoyang/Forbidden City, China/UFN**

Atsushi Sawasaki sat on what could only be described as a throne, the chair was high backed and intricately inscribed. The whole thing was covered in gold and jewels which matched the lavish ornamentation of the room. Despite the all this the room still bathed in a layer of shadows, it was thin sheet true especially in the center directly facing the throne, but the sides of the room were draped in the darkness. Holographic and physical screens surrounded the man as he gazed at reports of both the war between his ally and enemy, as well as what was happening in Indochina. During the old Federation days of the Forbidden City technology like this would not have been in the building let alone the rest of the city. The old High Eunuchs had maintained this in order to keep their strangle hold over the rulers of the Federation. The only truly modern technology ion the city was the limited security tech used to protect the inhabitants.

But with the rise of the UFN and later Sawasaki, the Forbidden City received an ugrade, now the place was filled sophisticated technology. Sawasaki was now in full control of the UFN the communication systems kept him up to date on every detail of his empire; on the outside it looked like the Democratic federation it was supposed to be, but a greater lie had yet to be told. The Vermillion Guard, the most advanced UFN military unit, patrolled the city and function much like the Republican Guards of the EU. They were the most elite unit in Sawasakis rosters and the most fanatical in no small part thanks to Sawasaki's "influence" on their training; much like the influence he had had on some units of the Republican Guard. And much like the Guard of the EU the Vermilions were descendants of the Guards who had kept watch over the Emperors and Empresses of China. A large group of the red clothed soldiers stood around the throne room, and sitting in six smaller thrones at the foot of the dais of the main throne were the new Eunuchs. They stared forward with empty gazes, they sat immobile as if they were victims of a great lobotomy. Though they had been known for great orations of the government and its "savior" Sawasaki.

The man himself sat with a deep scowled in his face, the screens before him spoke of nothing but bad news. His ally was losing and badly at that, the casualties in Eastern Europe were mounting Machevel had suffered nearly over a million and a half casualties in Russia alone. Britannia's new weapons and fighting style and spirit were destroying everything set against them.

Tapping commands into a small keypad Sawasaki opened a secure line strait to Machevel's underground headquarters. The blue eyed, brown haired visage of Machevel appeared. Almost immediately the man on the screen began whining saying, "why ahven't you done anything yet?!"

Sawasaki scowled and ambsent mindedly twirled the ring on his figure, as Machevel continued, "my forces are being slaughtered and cut off, over a million have been cut off by the Knight of One already. My cities are being pummeled and Paris is about to attacked, and all I get from you are a few measly soldiers and weapons!"

Frightenelly calmly Sawasaki replied, "those measly soldiers are members of the Vermillion Guard and our own special ops troops. The only reason you're losing is because you haven't put your all into the fight."

"The Britannians have gained Russians as soldiers, don't you know history," cried the President of the EU hiding the fear Sawasaki inspired in him. "They are fierce warriors as are the rebels they have hired fighting in Warsaw! If I'm going to win this war than I need more men!"

Furrowing his eyebrows Sawasaki replied, "we will win this war, I am nearly complete in my preparations and then we will join you in this conflict." A smile spread itself on his face as he said, "fear not my friend soon all will be taken care of."

Closing the line Sawasaki slumped in his throne and continued fingering the ring. Then a whisper echoed through Sawasakis hearing, the ruby on the ring glowed and a gentle female voice spoke saying, "things are progressing as planned."

"They are," replied Sawasaki his voice the only one in the room.

"Soon the witch and her warlock will be gone," said the ring. "And then the whole world and everything in it will be yours."

Sawasaki smiled at this and muttered, "the whole world."

 **A.N. Okay I know that a lot of people don't like the AkitoxLeila pairing, well at the moment your just going to have to grit your teeth and bare with it.**

 **As for the Reise class land battleship, this is just th landship the EU uses and is seen in Akito the Exiled. The only name I could actually find for the type of landship was Huge class battleship. I thought this was kind of stupid to put here so I just used the German word for giant. and Leviathan is the landship that is actually the one seen in Akito the Exiled so you can look up a picture if you wish.**

 **Also so i don't here any whining about my description of battles I will go into detail of battle I deem important so don't worry I will go into detail on battles later in the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.U. Slightly shorter chapter this time, had some issues in several areas.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Tokyo, Britannia-November 28, 2021 a.t.b.**

It came again, the dream, for days, weeks, repeatedly the dream came and left him sweaty and disturbed. It always began with a civilization of legendary proportions, so much so that it was not confined to one terrestrial body. Spread across the stars the great civilization thrived, peace reigned across the empire that was created. But as it thrived so did its own arrogance and its decadence the souls of the people growing complacent in their own power.

Then as Lelouch watched, from the darkness, a demon's voice spoke whispering words to the populace. Many fell to its words and aided the demon doing its biding opening the way for its coming. And from the darkness the demon came, its skin made of metal and dark flesh and with many limbs it beckoned a great horde of its kind and waged war on the civilization. The demon's army rampaged across the empire nothing the civilization could do could stop the demon's army. Even their own dead would rise at the demon's call and turn on their former comrades.

As the dark horde closed in around the capital of the civilization, leaving no survivors in its wake, the civilization searched for a last ditch plan. Anything even if it kills them they would at least take the enemy with them. It was then that a site familiar to Lelouch appeared, the androgynous forms of the Code Bearers, he had seen in geass vision, were contacted by the civilization. Together these two peoples built a great weapon, half mystic and half technological. At the center of which Lelouch saw a truly terrifying site, the swirling helix of the Sword of Akasha. The weapon that Charles had attempted to kill God with had been created for a different purpose. As the weapon was being built the Bearers and the civilization prepared for the final battle knowing that it would end one of sides.

The demon horde came, the battle shifted many times both sides gaining ground only to lose it paid with blood. As the battle raged the weapon was prepared, but in the haste to prepare the weapon for war not every part was complete. But with the enemy literally at the gates it mattered little to either of the defenders. Then the demon that had brought the war took to the field, its many limbs smashed the civilizations defenders killing scores in single attacks. As the dying cries of the civilization filled the heavens the weapon was activated, the Code Bearers lending their power to the weapons attack.

The Great Demon sensed the growing power of the weapon and made to retreat sensing the danger while sending its lackeys to try and destroy the weapon. But it was too late the weapon fired and the power of the attack spread across the empire. As the attack spread the horde fell dying as their spirits were burned from the inside out. Even the great demon was touched by the attack feeling the destructive force of the weapon. But as the weapon had been rushed not all of the enemy fell to the weapon and many escaped. Tis included the great demon, it limped back into the darkness its vita spilling out behind it. As it shrank into the nothingness of the void it called back swearing vengeance.

Yet within their victory the defenders lost, in using the incomplete weapon many of the Codes had been destroyed. The Bearers of the destroyed Codes becoming mortal, but the older civilization suffered even more horribly. The war and final battle had ensured the extinction of their race, culture and civilization. It was always at this point that Lelouch would awaken, sitting straight up and sweating profusely. Tonight was no different Lelouch sat up heavily breathing C.C. looked up at him from her own spot on the bed.

"Was it the same dream?" asked C.C.

Lelouch nodded and said, "yeah and I still don't know what's going on."

"Are you certain it's related to Geass?" asked the Empress.

Again Lelouch nodded and replied, "I'm certain especially with the reoccurring appearance of the Code Bearers."

"So what do you plan to do?"

Lelouch sighed, before reaching over to the side table pressing the activation key on the intercom. The voice of Sayoko sounded, "yes Lelouch-sama?"

"Ready my transport and guards," said Lelouch. "We're going to Kamine Island."

 **Paris, European Union-December 12, 2021 a.t.b.**

Hans Maximilian was not an imposing man, he stood at about five foot five, had considerable girth and weighed close to two hundred pounds; though serious medical procedures kept below the mark. He wore round glasses that shown like the medals on his chest, and his hair line was receding and his hair stank of repeated dyeing to keep the graying hair away. If not for these things Maximilian could easily be mistaken for a child as his voice was also high pitched and childlike.

Said voice however was silent as the mind behind the blue eyes of the Republican Guard commander gazed across the map of Paris. He watched as icons swirled around the city, a separate map showed the area around the city, and like its counterpart icons swirled. The icons showed the movements of Britannian, EU, and Guard forces. A week prior the enemy had entered the outskirts of Paris, all attempts to stop the advance of the enemy had failed. Now Maximilian was in command defending Paris with a large amount of Republican Guard and army units.

Guard units were spread through the line of contact through the city bolstering the army units. As the enemy advanced he paid with each gain with blood, he continued to sit as reports flooded his sense. An aide said, "enemy air units have opened a hole in sector four, enemy ground units are advancing through the gap."

Maximilian opened his mouth and spoke in his high pitched scratching voice, "artillery barrage flatten the blocks ahead of them. Move reserves forward, army frame unit to counter attack through sector three into the enemy flank."

"Yes sir."

 **Sector 4**

EU artillery fell ahead of the Britannian advance and amongst the troops, buildings in front of the advance crumbled as their supports were destroyed. Britannian troops took cover were they could, Britannian frames who had them activated shields. Electromagnetic shields and Blaze Luminous shields activated and shrapnel and explosive shells bounced from the energy fields. But not all units were equipped with shields and many frames succumbed to the barrage falling into flames.

As the explosive rain let up EU Hummels appeared on flank of the Britannian forces. Infantry and knightmares traded fire, green/blue VARIS shots and autocannon shells passed each other. Minirockets swarmed from the launchers on the Mizuchis' shoulders, and like insects home in on their targets. Fire storms erupted from the alley ways and streets, the roar of the flames almost overpowering the screams of wounded and dying men. The Britannian infantryman's full body combat armor gave him more protection than the EU's chest armor and combat helmet. The helmets of the Britannian infantry helmet provided a large quantity of ear protection along with a wide range of views ranging from infrared to night vision and targeting systems.

Thus when the Britannian infantry fired from windows or nearby buildings or from behind debris EU soldiers fell like clockwork. Rockets fried from RPGs sent enemy soldiers flying and the occasional EU vehicle up in flames. Also on occasion the crimson light of the new Radiant Wave Hadron infantry weapons shown throw the clouds of smoke to contrast with the yellow flames of burning vehicles and buildings. As the battle waged the Britannian forces ever so slowly pulled back, yet for every step felled and enemy or wounded and disabled a vehicle.

As the retreat neared the border of Sector 4 the Britannians stopped with the appearance of a purple, white and gold custom Vincent-Cobra appeared. Guilford's frame, the "Athena," stood tall with a pair of horn like antenna that boar a great resemblance to those upon Cornelia's former Gloucester. Two MVS swords were held in his hands and the fact spheres of the frame pulsed as they scanned the approaching enemy. His frame had just finished a refitting where new weapons and tech had been implemented into his frame for field testing. Now he was ready to give his semi-new frame a proper baptism of fire.

The Landspinners of the Athena squealed as they rotated at high speeds, in a cloud of dust Guilford shot forward. The VARIS unsheathed itself from its casing on the V-Cobra's back and took aim. A green/blue blast shot out before Guilford's speeding frame and ark over the friendly retreating troops to land amongst the advancing EU troops. The slug passed through a Hummel before passing through a nearby APC, both vehicles ballooned in a burst of flames. The air pressure sent nearby soldiers flying while breaking their unprotected eardrums.

As Guilford got closer he activated another of his frames new toys, from the frames back prongs that gave the impression of a Float system extended. The space between the prongs flared with purple energy like Energy Wing feathers. Using the new prototype Energy Float Unit sent to him for testing by the Ashford Foundation Guilford leapt into the air and over the Britannian troops. As he flew through the air Guilford unleashed a fire from the Radiant Hadron Wave Blasters that replaced his wrist Coil Machine Guns. Red blasts passed through the armor of EU knightmares and APCs, their pilots and crews died in the following explosions. Infantry died as they were cut apart by shrapnel or burned alive or incinerated by the Hardon energy.

Guilford then descended upon the enemy his red glowing swords whirling in deadly arcs. The weapons carved through the armor of vehicles ripping engines and artificial muscle fibers apart. The wrist blasters continued their deadly attacks in minor bursts that took great tolls on the EU. In the pauses between kills Guilford fired the VARIS deep into the enemy lines, the slugs were alternated with new canister like exploding shells that mirrored the Raiko's. Plasmated air, shrapnel, and deadly shock waves killed EU soldiers by the scores.

As Guilford cut a great swathe in advancing EU forces the Britannian forces regrouped and counter attacked. Just as fast as the EU had gained ground they lost it as the Britannians pushed them back. As the two forces returned to the previous positions in Secotr 4 EU artillery began bombarding the area. Both EU and Britannian forces fell once again to the incoming fire, but this time Britannian air units had succeeded in finding the enemy artillery. Britannian artillery and air gunships smashed the EU guns and turned their alcoves into burning wrecks.

Slowly the fire ebbed and the two sides stopped all movement, the Britannians stopped to resupply and reinforce their current forces unable to break the newly reinforced EU defenses. Guilford sheathed his swords and activated his E-Float system and lifted into the air and moved back to the G-1.

 **G-1 Base**

The mobile base sat in a captured area of suburb of Pairs, civilians had been evacuated to ensure their safety with the presence of the moveable fortress. Accompanying the fortress Raiko mobile artillery units and other armored vehicles provided support. Wounded flooded the area as they were moved back, the Medical Corp worked constantly to aid the injured. Casts filled with gelatiness liquid covered broken limbs and large wounds, the liquid being a newly developed medical agent. Developed from research done by the Geass Directorate the agent could heal injuries at a fast rate and could heal injuries that would've killed another man or paralyzed him. This and the new sparse battlefield prosthetics got soldiers back into the fight that would've forced him into early retirement never to truly live and walk again.

As Guilford's Athena landed support crews swarmed over the machine replacing the energy filler, refilling the ammo supply, and checking the power core itself. Men in white coats also appeared trying to ask him questions on the frames upgrades. Guilford waved them off as he entered the G-1 his boot steps echoing in the halls, soldiers saluted as he passed them by. Entering the bridge he saw Durand standing over the electronic map at the center of the map.

The French commander had been transferred to this front so he and his army could be present and take part in the capture of Paris. With EU soldiers present to capture the city alongside the Britannains the intention was to bolster the morale of Durand's army and ease the tension of the EU people of Paris. Though since the civilians were now witnessing the Eu command's tactics it was likely that the tension would be minimal, few could watch as their own artillery bombarded their own unknowing troops and dazed civilians and not hold some sort of animosity.

"Your intervention was well timed my friend," said Durand not looking up from the map.

Smirking somewhat, and coming to stand next to Durand, Guilford replied, "we have succeeded in entering the sector and will be ready to break through within the hour."

"You gotta give that fat pig some credit," Durand sneering at the mention of Maximillian. "He knows how to fight a battle, make every attempt to beat an enemy."

Guilford nodded at the statement, "even if it means losing is army in the process."

"Such as his kind's type of warfare," said Durand his frown never leaving his face. He pointed at the area of the city Guilford had just come from and continued, "we have cleared what artillery we could find in this sector, or troops will soon break through again but our real problem is hear." He then pointed at a ring in the inner city that surrounded Palais-Bourbon, Louvre, Bourse, Temple, Hôtel-de-Ville, and Elysée and was the last powerful line of defense for the city. "Our next obstacle to overcome and the enemy has had this whole time to reinforce it."

Guilford nodded in agreement with this assessment, "our only other option is to starve the city into submission."

"Quite, speaking of which the encirclement is nearly finished," Durand zoomed the map out showing two lines that were slowly making their way around the city. "The enemy is slowing us down, flooding canals and low areas, and dedicated EU knightmare divisions are being supported by Guard units. The good news is that the enemy is being forced back into the city as the pincers keep the pressure up, as well the enemy wounded are unable to return to combat as fast as ours."

Pointing Guilford said, "so thus far Observatoire, Gobelins, Passy are under our control. Sugnificant bridgeheads have been made in Reuilly, as well as significant pushes have been made in Panthéon, and Luxembourg, and Vaugirard."

"Good gains," said Durand. "But we need to quickly finish capturing the city before it turns into a death trap."

Guilford grunted in agreement, "some will wonder why we are even bothering to try and capture this city instead of bypassing it and waiting out the city."

Durand sighed, "all to true my friend, but this is not only the first capital of the EU but it is in itself a symbol. If Paris falls then the rest of this half of the continent will follow, as supplies and orders are cut."

"My lords!" an officer at a console exclaimed.

Looking up Guilford replied, "what is it?"

"A friendly air fleet is approaching," said the officer. The air fleet assigned to Guilford's army were patrolling the area around Paris and were making emergency supply and medical runs for the most serious cases of injury. Thus there was only two options for where the fleet had come from, Guilford asked, "Anya's fleet?"

The officer shook his head in the negative and said, "no sir, it's the Imperial Zero Squadron. The Great Britannia is with them, and they report the Emperor is on board."

This drew eyes from around the bridge, the Emperor coming here? To Guilford and Durand the last they had heard from Lelouch he had been on Kanime Island, and that was just over two weeks ago. So for him to reappear aboard his flagship and a continent away from where he had been and without a word spoken was a surprise.

 **Outside**

The glow of large civilian camps bathed the land outside of Paris, residents evacuated from their homes so as not to be killed in crossfire. Many wondered if their family and friends were other camps or trapped in the bunker/shelters in the city. Many of the civilians in the camp were those in from the residential areas on the outskirts of Pairs. They had woken up to a normal day their children getting ready for school dressed in school clothes and stood waiting for buses. However instead of the sound of the bus engines they had heard the rumble of and purr of Britannian armored vehicles and knightmares. Many could only stare in shock as Britannian vehicles passed by their homes soldiers marching next to them or riding in and on them, no EU soldier in site and no battle waging around them. They had then been evacuated by Britannian Military Police and other units. They were taken out of the city and given accommodations in prefabricated cabins set up for them. From the camps they watched as many of their neighborhoods burned in battle, meanwhile columns of supply convoys and reinforcements flooded passed and into the city they had called home and capital. On this night the people looked up into the sky and saw, not stars, but black shapes of Britannian airships. The fleet cast an eerie and frightening aura as it passed overhead their new Float units glowing with energy, smaller shapes detached from the ships and moved towards the city and the headquarters of Guilford and Durand.

Guilford and Durand quickly exited the G-1 and stood out to watch the approach of the Emperor. Their soldiers quickly massed around the area in quickly assembled ranks, knightmares and soldiers quickly stood at attention as IZG frames landed facing them their fierce crimson and gold highlights instilling a sense of nervousness in those nearby as it appeared the frames bled from golden veins. The frames' Fact Spheres pulsed as they scanned the area. Finding no threat they formed to lines as IZG infantry disembarked from VTOLs to stand alongside the frames clad in their IZG armor that was similarly accented by crimson lines.

As they stood at attention another VTOL, painted black, gold, and purple landed. The aircraft's ramp dropped and eight more IZG foot soldiers disembarked, these however wore Zero style capes with crimson Black Knight sigils on their backs and crimson highlights and borders. In their arms they carried combat rifles with underslung MVS blades, their masked heads were covered in crimson highlights and where their eyes would be two faintly glowing lights shown. Similar Guards also disembarked from smaller VTOLs and stood close to the sides of the Emperor's aircraft, close to twenty-four but who's to say the exact number. These were the guards that stood at Lelouch's side at all times, the elite of the elite.

The black and crimson guards formed another line next to the ramp, another figure then disembarked. Lelouch stepped off the VTOL, dressed in his black cape with the gold epaulets and gold outlines, highlights and borders. Knee high boots covered his lower legs and his black pants that had a gold and crimson stripe running up to his waist. He wore a simple black gakuran, similar to his old Ashford Academy uniform, with similar gold, crimson, and purple colorization. The dark purple cravat at the top was pinned down by a crimson jewel. But both Guilford and Durand's breaths hitched, not at the emperor's clothes but the physical appearance of the Emperor.

Lelouch's hair had grown to the base of his neck, and they could see small streaks of what could only be silver hair at his temples. Circling his neck like a necklace his code sat, the wings of the sigil stretching around the Emperor's neck to almost meet across the metal plate of the Emperor's neural interface. And his eyes, his eyes were what caught their attention. No pupil could be distinguished from the iris, the two seemingly melded together and glowed a crimson/purple glow as if they were casting Geass; however no Geass sigil was present in his eye. It also seemed as if the entire iris had enlarged taking up more of his eye, the sclera was still present though it was small in comparison.

"Guilford, General Durand," said Lelouch smiling at the military commanders.

Snapping out of their daze they replied, "my lord," and "your majesty."

Lelouch still smiling said, "come let's speak inside."

The two nodded still slightly unnerved at the appearance of the Emperor. Together the three turned to the G-1 and began walking, the crimson cloaked IZ-Guards turned and walk alongside them in lockstep. They passed through the halls swiftly their boot steps echoing in the metal armored halls. As they walked Lelouch spoke, "so how do you like my Guard's new color scheme? They decided amongst themselves that in order to better protect me they needed to inspire fear in any who _attempt_ something against me."

"I must say their doing a magnificent job," said Durand eyeing the Guards that silently kept pace with them.

"Quite," agreed Guilford who then turned to the emperor. "My lord if it is not to bold of me to ask, what has happened to you?"

As they entered a conference room on the G-1 Lelouch smiled as he replied, "many this Guilford. Things we shall speak of when this room is cleared."

The Guards took out small devices that scanned the room, after the devices beeped they pressed other buttons that jammed any unauthorized transmission from entering or leaving the room after which they took up positions around the room. He gestured for the two to sit, they did and as Lelouch did so himself.

Lelouch then spoke saying, "before you two get any ideas let me say that I am not here to take the glory of taking Paris from either of you." The two looked at each other and looked back at the Emperor, "I am here for only one thing, Maximilian, I am here to cut off one of the heads that make up the beast that is our enemy."

"Simple as that?" asked Durand being blunt in his speaking still put off by the sight of both the Emperor and his guards.

Lelouch nodded and replied, "simple as that."

Guilford then leaned forward and asked, "my lord, to us your intentions are yours, but what I think we would like to know is, what happened to you?" Lelouch smiled as his glowing eyes gazed at the two military commanders.

 **A.U. The places spoken I used in this chapter are actually places in Pairs I found on a map. look them up if want to understand a bit of how I described the battle. Also i don't know which of myy stories will be updated next I have ideas for both, but the trick is putting them to paper. Until next time my friemds.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N. Happy Easter All. Okay so this chapter explains some stuff and maybe some hints at what the sequel will be. Oh and quick thing this is my fanfiction so I will write it as I see fit, just wanted to say that and get it out of the way. If you don't like mys tory I'm not forcing you to read it.**

 **Question: If I'm not mistaken the chronological calendar differene between Code Geass and the real world calander is 55 years (as in lik 2017 a.t.b. is our 1962 A.D.), am I not correct? If not please correct me.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kamine Island-November 29, 2021 a.t.b.**

In the time since the Battle of Mt. Fuji a special research division was steadily developed to analyze the technology and research done by the now defunct Toromo Agency. Adding to this was also the relics and devices of the Thought Elevators and use this to develop new tech for the Empire's use. The emperor himself oversaw the creation of the group and had the final say in much of its projects, he also had OSI operatives and Knights of the Round monitor all work done. As such the group had been responsible for many breakthroughs in both medical and weapons design. Such as the new Radiant Hardon Wave tech and the fast acting medicine currently used in the field, lovingly named Laz after the projects name "Project Lazarus." Lelouch had also been the one who had chosen the head of the group as well, Rakshata Chawala. She had escaped the carnage of Mt. Fuji and had been in hiding after the fall of the old Black Knight regime and kept hidden during the turmoil that engulfed the world afterwards. But when the unification of Japan and Britannia she had been ousted from hiding by the OSI agents of the Emperor.

But it hadn't taken long for her to "come around to the cause," when she was offered almost unlimited funding and resources. Though she did make trouble when it came to known that she was to combine both hers and Lloyd Asplund's tech. But again with the Emperor breathing down her neck, and having a strangle grip on all funding, she hadn't put up a fight much more than muttered grievances. She now stood in one the observation rooms on Kanime Island, below Lelouch stood.

He stood in front of the tall gate structure of the Thought Elevator. The imposing structure cast an ominous shadow on the room that had once been a cave. Now however after Lelouch's rise to power the area around the Elevator had been transformed into a high tech, security ridden fortress island. Electronic monitors inside an observation room overlooked the structure. Imperial Guards oversaw everything and surrounded the room and watched silently as the Emperor took the measure of the Thought Elevator.

"It's really amazing when you know the intricacies of this thing," stated Lelouch. C.C. standing nearby nodded and continued to listen, "there're are obvious seems but they are not fastened to each other in any way we have figured out thus far. They are not sealed with any type of adhesive, nor is the thing held together by friction or welding. It is as if the pieces were forced to grow together, not welded but grown together with only scars in the shapes of seams bearing witness to the feat."

"You sound like a poet my warlock," C.C. smiled approaching and wrapping her arms around her husband's chest from behind.

Adopting her smile Lelouch replied, "I can only guess its standing in the presence of a power I do not understand."

"The Thought Elevator or the Collective Unconsciousness?"

Lelouch's smirk grew as he did not answer and left the question for philosophers and great thinkers to answer but never truly know the real answer. Passing over his silence C.C. asked, "so intend to find answers here?"

The raven head emperor nodded, "one way or another I feel that answers are here, the visions and symbols lead to the thought elevators and the civilization that made them."

The empress frowned, "well be careful you may be immortal but I don't want you to test the limits."

Turning to face her Lelouch clasped her chin and raised her head till their gazes met, leaning in their lips met. The kiss lasted seconds that felt like eternities before the two parted for air, a smiling Lelouch saying, "I will."

Rakshata's voice then came through the speakers of the intercom, "are you ready Zero?"

Lelouch nodded, and reluctantly C.C. backed away till she stood off the Elevators platform before the door. Lelouch turned to the door and began walking, technicians prepared the systems attached to the Elevator to monitor the effects of the object. As he drew nearer he felt his Code begin to pulse with the energy that coursed on the other side of the great door. A crack of light emitted from the center of the Elevator entrance as it opened. Lelouch became bathed in the light disappearing from the view of everyone in the room.

When the light cleared Lelouch saw the stone platform of the elevator, above him a sky filled with clouds and color graced his gaze. He panned his view taking in the breathtaking sight of the Collective Unconsciousness. Bet before his eyes the clear twilight like sky transformed into a darker shade of night and stars (countless in number) appeared before him. Then a voice spoke from the nothingness, "we were expecting you, Emperor of Britannia."

Smirking Lelouch replied, "I'm not surprised, what shall I call you God?"

Before an answer was said a cloud of mist appeared before him, as it cleared the form of a human formed. Obviously female in form she appeared in dark clothes with equally dark hair that ended in pink. In fact she looked remarkably like C.C. Her whole face was an emotionless slab, but she smiled herself, and said, "you may call us the Dimensional Supervisor or DS we will speak for the others."

"A human form, interesting," contemplated Lelouch.

"We find it better to communicate to humans through a form they feel comfortable with," said DS. "It's better than speaking from nothing."

"Quite," Lelouch then sighed, "if you were expecting me then I take it you know why I'm here."

"We do," said the manifestation of the Collective Unconsciousness.

"What are they, what do they mean?" asked the emperor.

"They are memories, memories of ancient times. Code Bearers long dead and a civilization long forgotten."

Lelouch frowned, "why am I having them C.C. has said that she has never had them. Nor any other Bearer she has ever heard of or known. So why am I different from the others?"

Once again DS smiled, she approached the emperor, "for the longest time we have seen humanity as a detriment to creation. We saw them as threats, humans created the Sword of Akasha, and humans created other weapons that kill on large scales. We found them unfit for the power of Geass, they would abuse the power time and again using it to destroy and bring out their own desires. But you, you have turned out different you fought not for yourself but for others. For other's dreams, for other's happiness."

"So? I wished for Nunnally to have a world she could be happy in and be safe," said Lelouch.

DS nodded, "and that is why we have chosen you."

"Chosen me?"

DS now frowned, "those memories also foretell a dreaded future."

Lelouch's eyes widened just then figuring out the significance of what his dreams were, "that _thing_ is going to return isn't it"

DS nodded, "yes it's cycle of destruction was interrupted and thus now seeks vengeance. But its habits and power are hard to break, nor is it stupid, it will wait till it believes it has overwhelming might so it can destroy and enslave again."

Chills of fear ran the length of his spine as he asked, "when will _he_ return?"

"Even we cannot tell," said DS. "We can see possibilities and there are many. And to tell but a fraction to force even you mind over the brink of sanity. What we can say is that it is yet centuries away."

Shaking his head and spreading his hands Lelouch cried, "well what can we do, what can I do? Humanity is at war with itself, how can we defend against creatures that can travel the stars when we cannot even reach our own moon? Why have you chosen me, and for what?!"

"We have already told you," was the reply. "You are different, you seek peace but are not afraid to defend your people. You have the mind and soul capable of standing against the greatest evils and come out victorious."

Lelouch stared at the woman, "you believe I can defeat that thing?"

DS nodded, "humanity must be united if you are to bring this evil to defeat. As it stands there is another who seeks to unite humanity but for her own gain and vengeance."

"Her?"

DS again nodded, "she has disguised herself and uses her puppets to bring the destruction of free will on Earth."

Breathing in Lelouch asked, "so I must defeat my current enemy before I can go on to beat the greater one."

"Indeed," said DS. "There is also another matter that we wish to do with you."

"What?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow.

"We wish to give you a gift for saving us from Charles plot," the manifestation said.

Lelouch crossed his arms and adopted a curious face, "what gift would that be."

"A practical one, one that will see you become what you were born to be." Intrigued Lelouch looked on as DS spoke, "during the time of the old Code Bearers civilization, what humanity now refers to as Atlantis, humans were closest they had ever been to us. In the sense of their use of Codes and the Thought Elevators anyway. The leaders of the Earth were chosen through filtering their souls through their Codes and Us. The Code would then alter them into beings beyond humanity, even farther then what Code Bearers become."

Widening his eyes Lelouch responded, "so you are going to do this to me? I'm not going to be human anymore? "

DS nodded, "these leaders were given the power and strength to wain in the power of the other Code Bearers. Their powers far outstretched even the greatest Code Bearers. But when Atlantis fell they too fell with it leaving the remaining Codes unrestricted reign over the rest of humanity. But to answer your question no you're not going to be human anymore, you'll be more."

Lelouch stood quite frankly star struck, in essence God was going to turn him into what many would likely call a demigod or a god. Even he had been impressed by C.C.'s list of abilities, but even she had been considered a witch by the people of centuries past. "Wait you say that these leaders could reign in other Code Bearers what powers did they have that could possibly be a threat to them."

DS smiled again but instead of the more emotionless smile that she had used before this was genuine, "you will find out."

Before he could say another word he felt his Code flare, and massive pain course through every part of his being. The seconds extended into eternities, and the searing pain cut deeper till it cut into his very soul. The pain reshaped everything he felt power pass through every molecule, meanwhile before his eyes DS disappeared and the stars in the sky flared. They became faces staring at him, then they disappeared, replaced by the sight of a burning field of war. Giant multi-limbed monsters strode unleashing strikes of red that obliterated great swathes of the field. The field then turned to a city were a similar sight Lelouch beheld, and here the dead walked, changed into grey and blue skinned monster that murdered any not of their own number.

He felt pain in his eyes and head, he felt something like cowls snake their way around his neck. He felt pain he never believed possible, he even felt every single follicle of hair begin to grow, and it pained him. Tears stung his eyes but they turned to steam as he felt his body heat rise, yet his clothes did not burn.

His view then shifted to a more familiar scene, it was a city of the Earth Middle Ages. It was square and it was packed the crowd cheering at the spectacle at the center of the cobblestone square. Upon a platform a woman screamed in agony as she burned at the stake, her hair and baggy sackcloth clothes slowly began to catch fire. She cried out words in French, German and other languages, he himself caught only the English word, "water," as his pain fogged his mind. His gaze then returned to that of Ds standing before him in a front of a star studded sky. Lelouch never took his gaze away from her even as he fell to his knees not knowing what was happening outside.

Outside C.C. stood at the edge of the platform pacing back and forth, for some reason she could not explain she had feeling of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Rakshata in the observation booth every now and then looked up from the monitors to gaze at the green haired empress. Suddenly the empress stopped with a pained look on her face and a slight glow in her Code. Not a second later all the monitors went mad as strange data scrolled over the screen. The lights also started to act strangely as they flickered from an unknown power flux. Even the cables that were attached to the Thought Elevator's platform seemed to move as light bleed through the great doors.

"What's happening?" asked the Indian scientist as the hairs on her arms began to stand on end.

A technician shook her head, "we don't know none of the data makes any sense. All time readings say something different, were getting life signatures that shouldn't be and more data that doesn't even belong on these computers."

Rakshata looked up at the great doors, and as if the sight of them forced the thought into her mind she muttered, "it's like reality is bleeding."

Below C.C.'s unexplained feelings overwhelmed her reason, and she cried, "that's it I'm going in after him."

She moved forward with purpose onto the platform, but with every step she took towards the door she felt the strange bleeding presence of the Thought Elevator. As she got closure she reached out with her hand and touched the great doors. C.C.'s fingers lightly brushed the door and her eyes widened as her Code activated against her will and she felt pain and heard screams not her own. The lights in the cavern and the observation room blinked in and out and the screens turned to static and sparked as energy coursed through every crevice it could find. Rakshata shouted, "everybody evacuate! Now!"

As the technicians and scientists ran the light from the doors increased ad C.C. stood attached to the door her hair flowing in a nonexistent wind. The Imperial Guards stood at the edge of the platform Blade Rifles in hand holding their ground. A blast of wind banged form the door, and monitors and lights exploded in blasts of energy. As the light died away to figures laid slumped on the platform. The first stood up slowly revealing herself to be C.C. the second however still laid slumped moaning on the ground. As the cape shuffled it revealed the slumped form of Lelouch.

The Guards rushed forward one caring a medical kit, ironically, as he knelt down to help his emperor Lelouch's hand shot out. The Guard's hand became clenched in a grip harder than any thought Lelouch could. The Guard grunted as he felt the strange strength of his emperor and that he felt something creeping its way into his brain. Lelouch then gave a shove and sent the Guard stumbling, slowly he stood, and shakenly he gain a sense of balance on his two feet. Lelouch breathed in a heavy breath and exhaled as he turned to face his wife and guards, his eyes shut.

C.C. cautiously stepped forward asking, "Lelouch? Are you alright?"

Lelouch smiled as he opened his eyes revealing changed eyes, no pupil and glowing a light crimson and purple. "Better Ceceniah, better than ever."

Rakshata then appeared, Lelouch then looked at her and then up to the spoking observation room that swarmed with returning technicians with fire extinguishers in hand. Turning to Rakshata, who was also shocked at his appearance, and said, "Rakshata can the damage be repaired quickly?"

Shaking off her shock Rakshata replied, "of course Zero, but what's the hurry?"

Lelouch smirked, "I've got new projects that need quick development, projects that will catapult you and humanity to new heights of glory."

"Really?" asked Rakshata almost drooling at what Lelouch was saying. "What heights?"

Still smirking Lelouch replied, "all the way to the stars."

Rakshata's face broke into a Cheshire cat grin and gave an elaborate bow saying, "my lord, the "Cerberus Group" is always at your command."

 **Paris, EU/Britannian G-1 Mobile Command Base-** **December 12, 2021 a.t.b.**

Guilford and Durand sat in absolute shock at their lord's story, Lelouch smiling said, "you seemed shocked."

Durand nodded, "frankly if I was anymore shocked I would be shitting myself right now."

Lelouch laughed, "quite, but now I believe that it is time for us to plan an end to this fight. We can discuss my personal adventures another time, right know I need you two to prepare for tomorrow."

"Very well my lord," spoke up Guilford. A map was then spread across the table and the three men stood over it.

"My ships," said Lelouch. "Will provide the heavy weapons battering ram that will blast holes in the enemy defense line, your troops will then flood through the holes. We will then use the plan you two submitted to my office, for record keeping purposes, before you attacked the city. Guilford you will lead the attack into Louvre and up through Bourse," Lelouch then looked at Durand and pointed at the map. "Durand your troops will push into Palais-Bourbon and have the honor of taking the Eiffel Tower and the Senate Building."

Guilford answered, "yes my lord." Durand smiled and replied, "thank you, your majesty."

Lelouch nodded and continued, "forces hugging the river will attack Elysee to cut off reinforcements. To add confusion to the enemy later tonight a surprise attack will be launched against the enemy command center in Bourse. Troops will capture Maximillian and bring him back while destroying the command center and communication lines."

The two men nodded and they watched as the Emperor's face fell into and angered frown and looked at the two men in the eyes. The two men felt fear dance on the spines at the cold otherworldly anger in the emperor's strange eyes. He then spoke, "as you both know the Republican Guard have committed multiple atrocities on their retreat."

Both men nodded as Lelouch continued, "but two days ago we received news that has shown the true horror and barbarity of Maximillian's cronies." Lelouch then produced pictures that made the two military commanders stomachs turn. Men, women, children, captured soldiers riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood. Durand and Guilford looked up at Lelouch who explained, "two days ago the EU high command sent out messages ordering the elimination of "fifth columnists," "defeatists," and "unnecessary drainage on supplies." This translates to Japanese refugee gangs in ghettos, politicians who agree with you Durand, and captured military and political prisoners. Two days ago Republican Guards entered ghettos and prison across Europe and carried out eight hours of systematic killing, leaving the rest of the ghetto residents spared to clean up the mess. We have found it was worse here in Pairs all Japanese that could be found were killed and all Britannian soldiers captured before today have been killed, our spies have confirmed this."

"Barbaric," angrily whispered Durand.

"Despicable," said Guilford in agreement.

Lelouch nodded and said, "we have not yet released this to the public. But that will change in the morning, we have spent the last forty-eight hours confirming this information."

"Where are you taking this my lord?" asked Guilford.

Looking up at him Lelouch replied, "you two will give this information to your troops along with this order." Both men leaned in, "the emperor himself orders reprisal upon the Republican Guard in Paris. Any republican Guard found in Paris, which is not wounded in a hospital, is to be killed on sight, no quarter no mercy outside a hospital."

 **11:00 p.m.**

At the exact turning of the hour the EU soldiers who manned the inner defense circle saw the horizon light up in flashes. Shooting stars shot up from the ground arcing through the air, this was followed by whistling and booming as they finally heard the cannons that fired the shells. The whistling shells came down setting of fiery explosions, some exploded mid-air showering the ground and exposed defenders to red hot shrapnel. Men screamed as the bombardment blasted every section of the defense line.

Overhead VTOLs equipped with night vision capabilities sent back targeting data on enemy positons and shell fall. Other VTOLs and flew past striking at smaller targets that required more precise hits. Such as the armored vehicles and knightmares guarding the EU command center. Flights of VTOLs, both gunships and bomber type, pounded the compound without mercy. This also included the Republican Guard Institute nearby, this institution being the founding place of the Guard, and the greatest of its training centers for officers and frame pilots. The air forces targeted the barracks with heavy bombs and incendiaries, flaming figures stumbled out of doors flames licking at their heels.

As the firing continued and the VTOLs swarmed overhead, they were joined by the forms of flight enabled frames. Out of the dark the frames of the Imperial Guard flew in accompanied by VTOLs carrying troops. As the craft set down the assault ramps of the VTOLs dropped and Imperial Guards ran out. Sayoko vaulted overtop them all landing in a sprinting run. Quickly she disappeared into the darkness of the command bunker, meanwhile the Imperial Guard troopers unleashed hell.

Tracers, red Hadron blasts, and VARIS shots filled the air, the defending EU Guards fired blindly and disordered. In the bowels of the command center IZG troopers and Sayoko stormed the main command center. They unleashed fire on those inside as others rushed the monitors inserting drives to download information, while others planted explosives. Sayoko held two weapons they were specially made Tantos that combined their MVS blades with a small coil gun/Hardon blaster. With the blades in hand she jumped over the terminals in a flurry of blades and fire, blood of defenders sprayed across the screens of computers and chairs. But she never stopped, she kept moving on her track to find her target.

She ran through the halls firing and slicing through any who stood in her path, in the corner of her vision she saw a small map of the hallways around her. Her internal scanners showed the body heat and biometric readings of any person in her path. With the combination of these two things she saw the layout of her path. She then saw another group of figures that were clustered around a single individual. Increasing her speed the artificial muscles in her limbs flared pushing her form forward.

She rounded the corner and her vision singled out the form of Maximilian wearing a bathrobe and slippers surrounded by Guards. Allowing herself a small smile Sayoko shot forward bringing her Gun Tantos to bear. Two of the Republican Guards lost their heads in swift strokes, while two more had their brains blasted out of their skulls. The final Guards were killed in a swirl of blades that saw their hearts and lungs punctured and their throats slit. In a fluid motion coming away from her kills Sayoko used the back of her Tanto to knock the pajama wearing Maximillian into unconsciousness.

Activating her comlink she called out, "target acquired moving to extraction phase."

"Roger, detonating diversion charges."

Explosions rocked the bunker as explosives set by IZG troopers exploded, Sayoko hoisted her charge onto her shoulder resumed her sprint. She ran about the halls till she emerged into the fire storm of the surrounding area. With equal speed she boarded one of the VTOLs followed close behind by IZG troops. The VTOL gunships and attack bombers returned plastering the entrance to the bunker with incendiaries and bunker busting bombs as the IZG VTOLs and knightmares took off.

One the Logres battleships in the meantime began power up its heaviest weapon, a Gustav class railway gun mounted on the ventral hull. The reactor of the battleship diverted power to the weapons systems and the large caliber gun was loaded. As the IZG forces withdrew the ship drew up its targeting solution. AS soon as the firing arc was clear the gun fired, in a blasted of plasmated air the large shell exited the gun and flew through the air. Amid the hundreds of explosions caused by the artillery bombardment one was larger than the others. The larges hell bore into the ground and into the bunker exploding in a massive blast that tore much of the bunker out the ground leaving behind a crater. Buildings nearby suffered greatly as the walls facing the blast were forced back into the buildings themselves. Bodies atomized and others exploded from the pressure, meanwhile glass for blocks around shattered in the noise. Fires were set that turned buildings into great bonfires that burned into the nights like great beacons signaling the start of battle.

 **The Great Britannia, Logres-class Air Battleship**

The fire reflected in the eyes of Lelouch creating the image of hell in the unnatural eyes of the post-human. To many it would seem that the devil had come and was gazing out as the blocks of a new hell were set in the fires of war. Saying nothing the Emperor of Britannia watched the conflagration of the, ironically, City of Lights. As he sat in his high backed thrown a holographic screen popped up next to him indicating the return of Sayoko and her prisoner. Closing the screen Lelouch continued to watch the scene before him, the rest of the bridge had a small crew as the others took turns resting till the morning came or an emergency came. Two red caped Guards of his immediate security detail stood immobile and emotionless while others stood around the room.

Minutes later he sensed the approach of others, the strange source of Sayoko and the nervous feelings of Maximillian echoed in his Code. The bridge doors opened to reveal a pair of IZG troopers dragging the limp Maximillian with Sayoko walking behind. The Guards dropped the commander of the Republican Guard in front of the raised dais of the Emperor's throne. As the man tried to stand the Guards kept him from rising past his knees. The man's nervousness increased as he looked up at the frightening form of Lelouch. Said Emperor did not look at him right away but kept his gaze on the fiery scene outside.

Maximillian broke the silence whining out, "if you think I'll give my troops the order to surrender you should know that it won't be possible. They have standing orders that should I or any of the high command be captured or be broken from direct command of any Republican Guard unit that unit is to seek the enemy and attack him. In the process they are to maintain the armies contact with the enemy."

"I know," replied Lelouch coldly not looking at the small man. Maximillian's skin pimpled as the coldness of the Emperor's voice was palpable. Then finally Lelouch looked at the man, "I also know that they won't take any orders given by a captured officer. But that doesn't mean the regular army won't."

"Ha if you believe I'll do anything for you then,-"

"Silence," snapped Lelouch his voice deepening and echoing where no voice should. "We now have the assigned positions of your Guard and will adjust our bombardment."Lelouch stood up and walked slowly down from the dais to stand in front of Maximillian, his every step bringing Maximillian's fear and nervousness up. "We will blast them through the night endlessly and without pause.

Lelouch grabbed Maximillian's face in one hand and lent down so they were eye to eye. His anger rose to the top and was reflected in his voice, "but if you think I wish to have your precious Republican Guard surrender? You're wrong!" With every word the emperor spoke Maximillian felt a burning sensation grow where the raven headed man's hand lay on his face and he grunted in pain. "tomorrow when your Guard is destroyed you will transmit an order to the regular army and have them surrender themselves and the city."

Maximillian's eyes widened in fear, pain, and surprise, a small sizzling emitted from where the two's skin touched accompanied by small wisps of steam. The spectacled man felt tears in his eyes and he let cries of pain as the heat he felt spread throughout his body. Nor could he tare his gaze from the visage of Lelouch's as the emperor continued, "then you will await the capture of you superiors and be put on trial for war crimes." Lelouch then smirked, "you will then be executed."

Maximillian screamed as Lelouch shoved him to the floor, he panted and sweated as the heat did not disappear. He was pulled back to his knees by the two IZG troopers, Lelouch still smiled as he saw the outline of his hand on Maximillian's face. Said man cried out, "what have you done to me!?"

As he walked back up to his throne Lelouch replied, "simply put your soul is burning, and your sins just act like oil." As he sat he looked at the terrified man, "don't worry the heat will dissipate after a while but the pain certainly will not."

Lelouch motioned with his hand to remove Maximillian from the bridge, the man whimpered and cried as he was dragged away to the brig. Sayoko stayed where she stood by Lelouch's side and asked smiling, "tea Lelouch-sama?"

He looked up at her smiling warmly himself and nodded, "if you would kindly, thank you Sayoko."

Giggly Sayoko replied, "it is no trouble master."

Lelouch then looked back to the firestorm of artillery outside, the fire casting and eerie glow in both his eyes and thrown.

 **A.N. Happy Easter Everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. Okay new chapter. Here I'm going to actually say what I've been hinting at in the previous chapters. Revieweri Anoi got it right (and so did the others who have talked to me via PM, you know who you are) I have been referencing Mass Effect because this is in fact a prequel to a Mass Effect crossover I'm planning.**

 **I'm prettty sure people thought it was something like Stargate or something else since I mentioned Atlantis but no its Mass Effect. I needed a name and Atlantis fit the bill so I used it.**

 **Another note the Mass Effect Crossover will not directly come out right after I finish this story. The reason being is that I still have some major blocks to work out. I also have been toying with another fanfic idea, and here it is. A Warhammer/Highschool DxD crossover. Here I would take elements I like from both 40k and Fantasy and combine them with Highschool DxD. But if you all want I can let you, my readers, deside what I do next. Write the Mass Effect crossover or my other idea.**

 **If you all want me to set up a poll let me know. Now for the real reason you all showed up. So PhoinexFire out and on with THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **December 13, 2021 a.t.b. Paris, EU/9:00 a.m.**

Smoke billowed into the sky obscuring much of the sun forming an eerie and industrial style twilight over the city of Lights. Fires still raged in small parts of the city though many more were just mere embers after burring through the night. The roar of battle echoed in the same ruins, Britannian knightmares speed through the rubble their weapons blasting and cutting through EU steel armor and vehicles. Infantry followed with up gunned APCs clearing out buildings filled with stubborn enemy soldiers with bullet, grenade, and explosive shell.

Outside the city retreating EU soldiers that had escaped the reprisals of Republican Guard units ran into Krachenko's Russian/Britannian columns that had surrounded the city in night. As the exposed themselves in the streets Britannian VTOLs, flight enabled knightmares and air battleships smashed the EU soldiers. Said battleships had also opened the same battle, early in the morning around 8:00 a.m. the Logres battleships opened fire with their large Gustav class guns. The massive shells, usually fired by railway siege guns that Euro Britannia had used, lobbed massive shells into the defense lines of the EU. Massive explosions opened holes in the already battered defense lines in Pairs allowing the infantry of Durand and Guilford into the city.

From his flagship over the city Lelouch watched the fall of Paris, the second time in a single century. But here it was conquered by soldiers from across the empire and the world. Below him Durand, Guilford, and Krachenko took the glory of conquering Pairs and brining the home of the Republican Guard to its knees. Cries of the "the emperor watches us forward to glory!"

"For Emperor Lelouch!"

"All Hail Britannia, All Hail Lelouch!"

"URA!"

Even a few obscure "Vive l'empereur!"

The cries of the EU soldiers and Britannian combined and formed into a great mass of noise that would please any god of war. Sayoko stood at her lord's side watching with him at the carnage, next to her a small table with tea cups and pot steam gently drifting up as the drink waited for the emperor's wish. Her eyes then jumped up to the screens that showed another city on the other side of Europe, Warsaw. Her master had more than one reason for coming to Europe himself, not to take his subordinates glory of the conquest, but to give them his orders himself. Jeremiah however had traveled to Vladivostok and had met the emperor there the previous week. As well as the testing of new modifications to his current flagship, that if successful, would be installed on all of the Britannian air navy.

Raising his hand Lelouch ordered, "give the signal, begin."

Signals were transmitted from the flagship and responses were received as the Emperor's plan went off like clockwork. From mobile bases, submarines, in the Atlantic and bases in Russia fired orbital warheads.

 **Warsaw**

The situation in the Polish capital had changed drastically from when the siege had started. With constant reinforcements flown in from Russia had allowed the expansion of the perimeter around the city. More than this word had reached the defenders that Polish regiments in the EU armies were surrendering across the different fronts. Many soldiers requested of the Britannians for the ability to be returned to Poland to join their brothers and sisters in the fight against the EU. And the emperor had agreed to a few of these requests, the soldiers were reviewed by OSI and Hussar agents, before they were flown in to Warsaw. As a result of this the military presence in Warsaw had grown too close to two hundred thousand mixed soldiers of Polish and Britannian.

As well as reinforcements the defenders were supplied with knightmares and weapons, lots of weapons. Leila stood in her mobile command center that had been delivered during one of the supply drops as part of the buildup for the current plan. It was not a G-1 class vehicle but was more of a larger APC with communication equipment. Outside her own command Alexander waited should she need it. But at that moment she watched the icons that should her troops, the enemy's and those her allies. Tapping her finger against the table she waited, screens flashed as signals were received. Turning her head to the technician as he said, "command code received, "Anaconda slithers in the Amazon."

Nodding her head Leila called out, "incoming orbital strike, all units prepare to advance."

The call went out and the former defenders rose up and readied to become defenders no more. A Cheshire cat grin split Ryo's face, "oh this is gonna be fun!"

Ayano smiled similarly as she thought, "were coming for you, you son of a b****. You'll pay for every death and pain you've caused us."

By contrast Akito's mind was fairly empty as he meditated and calmed himself thinking on only those things, and people, important to him. Apart from them the members of the Winged Hussars readied themselves thinking on the oppression they had suffered at the hands of the current regime. As their machines rumbled the sigil of their organization, a Winged Hussar helmet with a curving wing on it, vibrated as if it was a rider moved by its galloping mount.

Minutes later massive explosions shook the ground as targets miles behind the EU lines and several in the forward lines bloomed. Artillery shells and rockets arced from the defender's lines. EU soldiers made little movement to do anything as such attacks were not uncommon in the weeks prior. But from inside her command vehicle Leila transmitted, "all units commence operation!"

Engines roared and knightmares and APCs charged forward to the gaps created in the EU lines. Meanwhile miles away liberating forces that had fought their way up from Ukraine jumped forward on Que. The joint offensive was intended to cut off the EU armies reaming in in Russia (or still facing that direction) and force the surrender of those forces. Fast moving attack units would charge through the EU lines to wipe out command and control posts and Republican Guard units. Meanwhile Leila's former unit in Warsaw would punch their way through to Pierre Anou's command land battleship.

As the rippling explosions eased up with the approaching frames the stunned EU troops moved from their covered positions. Stumbling in the kicked up dust their ringing ears only heard the oncoming enemy knightmares to late. Hussar and Britannian Mizuchis, Cobras, and W-0 Alexanders jumped the defensive trenches of the EU army. The heavy weapons carried by the Mizuchis fired upon the bunkers and enemy weapons emplacements destroying in blue/green VARIS shots. Some even destroyed targets with new Hadron cannons based on the blasters used on the Shinchiro. These were augmented into the existing VARIS configuration, thus it gave a similar appearance to the Super VARIS rifle that Camelot had designed. Smaller versions of the weapon had been installed on some of the Cobra's as well giving the swift moving frames even deadlier fire power than they had originally had. However not all attacking frames benefitted from the recent upgrades as the new weapons were only no going into mass production, and the current battle would be their first real combat test.

As they larger Mizuchis busied themselves the smaller Vincent-Cobras used their weapons the spray the trenches and exposed infantry with both energy and solid shot death. W-0 Alexanders speed out before them dodging and weaving through the disordered enemy formations their weapons carving out chunks of the enemy while making their way to their objective. But out before them all several squads of Alexander drones provided reconnaissance for the advancing forces and proving targeting data for the air forces above the battlefield.

VTOL gunships launched from airfields in Warsaw and Britannian airships overhead flew in dropping incendiaries, anti-armor, and high explosive ordinance on the confused EU soldiers. Meanwhile farther south columns of Ukrainian and Britannian troops similarly fought northwards to meat up the counterattacking forces. Ahead of the columns were airships that used their weapons to destroy concentrations of the enemy. At the same time they dropped units of knightmares and infantry to secure bridges and other important targets. When bridges were destroyed however the airships would send out a call for other airships laden with engineers and their equipment, and within a matter of hours a pontoon bridge would appear. This too was new tactic that was being tested and if proven to work would open up new possibilities in strategies, and a faster end to the war.

 **December 14, 2021 a.t.b. Paris/5:00 a.m.**

Guilford's "Athena" glided just above the ground as it weaved through the rubble strewn streets of Paris. He kept just ahead of his advancing troops smashing points of heavy resistance where they could be found. This usually took the form of Republican Guard units that had dug into the rubble. His VARIS and Hadron Blasters had destroyed such points while his MVS blades had torn apart EU Hummels and APCs, even a few tanks that looked like they had been pulled desperately from a museum.

On separate screens he viewed the tactical situation of his forces, giving orders when was needed, but allowing other commanders to handle the small things. In the back of his mind he figured that his time in the cockpit would soon be less than it currently was as he would likely have to take command of the theater. Nonetheless he intended to keep his piloting skills honed to a fine point.

Turning his view he saw a sight that made him smile, flapping in smoke choked wind was the Britannian flag above the Eiffel Tower. The Emperor had deliberately called for the iconic landmark to be spared for both the people of France and of those who had chosen to ally themselves with Britannia. Moving on through the streets Guilford could make out the sound of distant explosions signaling a pocket of fierce resistance. According to his screens the resistance was one of the few pockets of Republican Guard still remaining in the city.

Coming to a cross street Guilford gently set down as a column of unarmed EU soldiers moved back into Britannian lines. Britannian troopers and knightmares looked over the surrendered prisoners. The call sent from the Lelouch's ship with Maximillian's surrender order had worked like a charm. The hungry, shell shocked, and weary soldiers of the common EU army had surrendered in droves not long after the call went out. Guilford nonetheless had to give the defenders some credit, many of those that had surrendered first were green troops that had never seen combat before. Many others did not surrender until their ammunition ran out.

As a gap opened up Guilford pushed through gunning his motors to increase is speed. He passed more and more of Durand's troops who were taking up occupation posts within the city alongside Britannian troops. Krachenko's troops had already pulled out and turned north towards the German border. Guilford then afforded himself another smile at the thought of Machavel's reaction to the fall of his precious Paris. He was likely throwing stuff around his office in Berlin. Krancheko's excitement at his orders to continue north were also pretty memorable, for a fairly stoic man anyway.

 **Flashback**

Krachenko stood in his fast command vehicle, not unlike the one delivered for use by Leila in Warsaw. He stood over the command consoles watching his men advance while keeping his conversation with his commanders. Guilford, Durand, and even the Emperor were present.

Guilford sitting in his kinghtmare stuck down an enemy machine killing the pilot in a blossom of fire. "The battle here is all near won, the enemy is surrendering in droves."

"I believe it is time for a follow up move to seal this victory," added Durand from the command G-1 positioned in East Paris. The massive heavily armed vehicle providing heavy fire support and opening areas for medical evac and paths for reinforcement. "If we finish this battle without a cap to cement our dominance then the enemy will use the city as a rallying point, for the future."

"Agreed," said Lelouch. "If it is shown that we put a great priority on Paris then the enemy will use that against us. Having an Emperor, and three high ranking officials taking part in the siege is the issue."

The three others nodded in agreement, Krachenko then took the moment to speak up. In his heavy Russian accent and a smile he said, "my suggestion is that I disengage from here and turn my forces towards Germany. This will take the enemy by surprise as they will likely believe we will take time to reform after the siege of the city. By turning to face and reengage them the EU high command will be taken completely by surprise."

Durand nodded, "I believe that is an excellent idea, this will also keep the retreating enemy on their heels running. I can take over occupation of Paris while Guilford finishes the Republican Guard within the city."

"We can open a direct line of supply through the parts of Paris we have taken and supply Krachenko's forces with relative ease," added Guilford.

"More airships will be deployed to this area," Lelouch spoke. "They will be adjusted to hold large amounts of supplies and cargo instead of weapons. They will be used to resupply the forces in forward positions from the air."

As the conference continued Krachenko's smile grew from a simple curve of the lip to a full blown grin. He snapped his head to the Emperor as he said, "General Krachenko, you have your orders, coordinate with Durand and Guilford and resume the fight."

Krachenko's saluted crisply and practically shouted, "yes my lord!"

 **Flashback End**

Guilford was snapped from his memory by the ping of an incoming transmission. Keying one of the buttons the image of Lelouch appeared, a smile spread across his face. The smile adding a creepy edge to his image making him look somewhat demonic. "My business is finished here Guilford, I know leave the situation to you my friend."

Guilford nodded his assent, "very well my lord."

 **Great Britannia**

"Prepare the ship for departure and orbital assent," ordered Lelouch. Alarms sounded as officers gave orders, all the while Lelouch sat silent and stoic in his throne. Sayoko stood next to him a gentle smile gracing her fare features. Throughout the ship hatches were sealed creating a barrier between the ship's inner atmosphere and the outside environment. Machines within the ship began filtering and producing breathable air and pumped it throughout the decks. The power core of the ship engaged and the engines cycled up while some of its escort did the same. Except the escorts would take a longer route back to Japan.

The Great Britannia rose up passing over the war ravaged city the smoke choke clouds swirling as the large airship passed by. The grace the wing shaped ship climbed higher and higher gaining altitude with each second, each minute. As they rose up a man called out the altitude while another gave continual reports on the shape of the ship. The voyage itself was to test if a human ship could fly in the highest parts of the atmosphere and outside it. All the while testing the modifications made to the ship in order to make it habitable in the void and thin atmosphere.

As Lelouch reclined in his throne Lelouch asked, "Sayoko would you please make up some tea while I look into the reports for Poland."

"Certainly Lelouch-sama," replied Sayoko with a grin. As she left Lelouch typed a command into the keypad in the armrest of the throne. Keyboards rose from the floor and holographic screens appeared, charts, graphs, and statistic reports began scrolling across the screens. From the data he could see the Britannian allied forces, pinching in on the EU army. Smaller icons showed the progress of the W-0 unit, they were closing in on the command center of Anou where the intelligence networks had found it. Smiling he also saw the confusion of the EU armed forces. Icons showed retreating EU forces while others, while not retreating, were moving in the wrong direction.

 **Poland**

Akito's Alexander raced across the cratered battlefield, smoke rose from the wrecks of vehicles to scorched to tell who they had once belonged to. His MVS katana and his Hadron blasters and VARIS, mounted in the shield on the Alexander Liberte's left arm, had taken their tole on the EU. The agility of his frame also gave him an edge over the heavier slow moving EU Hummels.

Behind him Ayano and Ryo followed as did a large compliment of Winged Hussars and Alexanders. They drove at a fast pace towards the largest pillar of smoke that rose up before them. In actuality the pillar was several pillars forming together to make on large funnel of smoke that rose to the clouds. Below the pillars were the blazing fires of destroyed vehicles and ruined military material. Pierre Anou's Land Battleship blazed as is weapons emplacements were destroyed by Britannian VTOL strikes. The same aircraft flew overhead their weapons pods continually firing at the appearance of new threats and keeping the occupants of the Land Battleship pinned down. The defenders, mostly Republican Guard, had taken to using their hand held arms to try and defend the great war engine against the Britannians. Firing from holes in the armor plating with rifles and rocket launches. Other survivors around the Land fortress fired up from their covered positions. However the auto guns and rockets of the VTOLs kept them and the Guards ducking.

Outside the armored vehicles and knightmares of the battleship's escorting forces laid in heaps of smoking metal surrounded by scorched and dismembered bodies. Inside however Anou screamed, "call in reinforcements! Reingage the air defenses, I want those VTOLs out the way." He then pointed to a shivering EU officer, "you! Prepare my escape VTOL!"

"Ye..Yes sir!" the officer then ran from the damaged command bridge. He disappeared into the halls of the inner decks to prepare the hidden escape VTOL installed for the personal use of Anou. However even Anou had sense enough not to use it when enemy VTOLs were in the air. Meanwhile the technicians manning the communications controls worked frantically to head the insane orders of Anou, "calling reinforcements." The technicians to terrified of the Republican Guards standing nearby, with loaded arms, bothered to mention the problems with those orders. The antennae for the main communications and sensors had been destroyed in the first VTOL strikes. The backups were smaller and were unable to call out to the distances of the main, this was one of the design flaws of the EU land cruisers. As well since the sensor relays had been destroyed the occupants of the mobile fortress did not see the approaching Britannian ground forces.

However the hope of the EU defenders was risen as several units of roaming Hummels were moving to the land battleship. The VTOLs broke of their passes to engage the EU knightmares as they began to appear. The Hummels began to take up defensive positions around the Land Battleship, those frames that got through the VTOL screen. VTOLs swooped in and around the EU frames both killing and being killed. But the hope they had received was dashed as over the horizon the Akito and his followers appeared. Akito charged forward and the hussars and Alexanders formed in behind him forming a loose triangle that allowed for individual movement as they advanced. VARIS bayonets and lances and blades were unsheathed, and like the cavalry they were named after they charged.

Despite the VTOL's interference, Hummels and rocket fire began to rain down upon the advancing frames. The Alexanders agility allowed them to dodge many of the incoming shots, while the Hussars deployed shields to tank the shots. The advancing frames opened up with their own weapons VARIS, Hardon, and explosive shells flew from the triangle formation. Dirt and shrapnel jumped into the air were the shots fell. EU frames turned to scrap metal while the few infantry man was incinerated and torn apart. The armor of the land cruiser was rent asunder as the destruction fired by the Mizuchis and Alexanders hit home. Then with a crash the formation of the Britannian Alliance smashed into the hastily formed defense formations of EU.

More frames were brought low as the blades of the attackers sliced through the armor plating of the Hummels. More shot fell upon the exposed defenders inside the mobile fortress as the attackers turned their weapons upon them as the amount of targets outside dwindled. In great graceful arcs Akito brought his katana to bear on the EU Hummels, many of the EU frames did not even realize what was happening till a red tinted blade passed through their cockpits. Similar results were made by Ryo and Ayano, their weapons blasted and cut chunks out of armor and swathes out of the enemy.

As she slashed down a Hummel and shot a VARIS blast into another Ayano called out, "Akito! Get Anou now! We'll hold them off!"

"Yeah! What are ya waiting for Akito? Go get him!" added Ryo.

Grunting his acknowledgement Akito floored his Alexander and jumped atop the Land Cruiser moving towards the bridge. Inside the panicking Anou screamed for someone to destroy the approaching Alexander "Someone kill that thing and where's my escape VTOL!?"

Over the comlink a panicked voice said, "it almost ready sir we're opening the bay doors know."

Anou realizing the mistake being made by the panic officer cried out, "no wait till I get there!"

However the warning was too late as within the small flight bay the doors had opened enough to give the occupants a view of what stood outside. Standing tall and proud seemingly smirking along with its pilot was the Alexander of Ryo Sayama. The smirking Ryo then aimed his weapon as his voice echoed from the frames speakers into the bay, "knock knock anyone home?"

The explosion shook the entire mobile fortress and echoed through the intercom before the microphone was destroyed. Anou's eyes widened in fear as his only escape route was destroyed. A crash, sheering metal and smashing armor glass drew his attention forward where he saw Aktio's frame smash through into the room crushing occupants beneath its treads and debris trail. Anou flinched and fell as a red and hot flash passed by him, a Guard did not have the time to scream as his upper half was disintegrated and his bottom half fell to the ground. The other Guard hopelessly opened fire with his small rifle the bullets bouncing of the intimidating Alexander. The flat of Akito's katana flicked him across the room to smash his head on the wall splattering brains across the metal. Using the Alexander's open hand Akito reached out and snatched up the stunned Anou before he could flee. The Japanese soldier then ducked himself out of the hole he had made and jumped from the mobile fortress speeding back across the battlefield.

As he moved he raidoed, "target secured, all unit pull back. Arial units weapons free destroy the Battleship."

As the hussars and Alexanders pulled back the VTOLs bombers swooped in dropping armor piercing bombs on their target. Several minutes later a massive explosion split the mobile fortress turning it into a stagnant pile of scrap. Another flight of VTOLs lowered to Akitos position picking up Akito's captive to take him to a secure location. The man was stunned and incoherent and babbled nonsense as he was loaded onto the VTOL with the hateful glares of the W-0 unit behind him.

 **Great Britannia, Above the World**

The Great Britannia flew just above the atmosphere like a ship sails on water, equipment onboard and planet side kept the EU and UFN sensors blind to the ship. The life support systems on board functioned keeping the air breathable, meanwhile a variation on the FLOAT system kept a notion of gravity while up so high. Smiling Lelouch felt an exhilaration at the prospect of what his ship and by extension to the empire could now achieve. He also smiled at what he was seeing from the battle below. Anou was captured and his forces, and those of his allies, were closing the gap on the EU army in the East. The EU armed forces were in disarray, in the East, with no commander, the EU army collapsed on itself many falling into a route. It was similar in France, the enemy was falling back and Britannian troops were swiftly taking ground with little resistance.

"At this rate, Krachenko will celebrate Christmas in Berlin," said Lelouch.

"And Jeremiah in the Forbidden City, if your prediction come true Lelouch-sama," replied Sayoko.

Lelouch smiled contemplatively, "war is a certainty now Sayoko. The only question is when and how it will start."

 **Russia, Secret Rally Point**

Jeremiah walked inside the bunker, his boot steps echoing in the hallway, in other areas of the base the sounds of reveling could be heard. Outside soldiers patrolled looking for enemy scouts and spies. This was the rally point for the forces ready to attack the UFN when the war was to begin. So Jeremiah made it a habit to make personal checks on these forces regularly to make sure that things were as they should. In truth it was mostly to keep an eye on the commander at the base, while he wouldn't necessarily command the entire army he was a key commander. Thus if he did something stupid then everything would go to hell, and the Emperor wanted the UFN to fire the first shot.

Opening the door to his targets chambers the voice of the occupant laughed, "well, well Jerry come for your regular visit?"

Reclining on a sofa his feet propped up on the coffee table next to empty cups of coffee and alcohol. The grinning form of Ashley Ashra stared at Jeremiah as the green haired man stood in the door. Not for the first time Jeremiah wondered if the man had any relation to the former Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley. They both grinned in similar ways and acted similarly, though Ashley was obviously much more tame and caring then the former Vampire of Britannia.

Nodding his head jeremiah replied, "indeed, someone needs to keep an eye on you. Why the Emperor ordered us to find you remains a mystery to me."

Laughing Ashley replied, "isn't it obvious? I'm a god fighter, a decent leader and most importantly I'm a lucky S.O.B."

It was true that the Emperor had order that Ashra be found for the coming war because of his fighting skills. The Red Ogre was a name that was still feared on the battlefield. Unfortunately his strike force that he commanded before had disappeared from the map and had not been found; those however that were found were buried six feet under.

"An S.O.B. you are but a lucky one I'm not so sure," remarked Jeremiah.

"Hey!" cried Ashra his grin falling from his face. "Just put me in a battle and I'll prove you wrong!"

Closing the door behind him and walking closure Jeremiah motioned with his hand for the orange haired man to calm himself, "don't worry. You'll get your battle soon enough, His Majesty believes that the war will begin soon."

Slumping down Ashra said, "good, I hate waiting on my ass like this. I wanted to be in Europe with Akito fighting Anou, but nope, I am to sit here dying of bordum and booze."

Looking over to the screen of the T.V. Jeremiah saw the paused image of the movie "The Mummy." Rolling his eyes Jeremiah said, "Well I can fix one part of that." Ashra raised an eyebrow in question, Jeremiah answered, "I'll have all your "booze" taken away from you."

Ashra's eyes widened, "you wouldn't dare."

Jeremiah grinned, "wouldn't I?"

 **Secret Bunker, China**

Sawasaki stood on a balcony looking over a large room filled with swarming people and large objects and equipment. Next to him a man held a laptop with the image of Machevel on it, the mad man was not happy. "You promised me victory Sawasaki. You promised me weapons and support! Instead you sit on your throne doing nothing you promised and give scraps from your table! I deserve to at least have one of the new weapons!" Sawasaki looked at the screen as Machavel continued, "all I need is one and I can turn the tide of this war!"

Keeping his cool Sawasaki replied, "you'll get it. I'll send it with a team to give you the aid you'll need."

Satisfied with the answer Machavel cut the link, Sawasaki looked up to another officer, "prepare a weapon for shipment. You know what to do."

The officer nodded and left, as did he man with the computer, turning his gaze back to the room he continued to watch. In his peripheral vision a figure appeared short hair shifted colors and wild eyes betrayed the madness beneath. The figure was obviously female and spoke with a soft voice, "soon the world will bow to us, or burn!"

"And what of the immortals, Lelouch vi Britannia, and C.C.?"

Still smiling the figure said, "they will either submit or they will drown in the blood of the world and experience unending torment for the rest of eternity. All the while we sit on the throne of the world."

Grinning along with the companion only he could see Sawaski replied, "you really earned that title of "Witch" Jeanne."


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N. I intended to post this on the 4th but some personall stuff came up and kept me from posting.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Excerpt from Britannian History Book, Copyright Unknown**

In the week and a half that followed the closing of the battle of Paris and break out in Poland saw the fastest advance in military history. The EU army forces on both fronts routed under the intense pressure exerted by Britannia and her allies. In the east few of the EU forces succeeded in fighting out of the closing cordon and with no unified command that could relay commands from Berlin and the high command chaos reigned. In the following days thousands of EU army soldiers surrendered. In France the EU army units ran and those few that stood were overrun by the fast paced Britannian army.

Republican Guards across the entire continent started too retreated to Berlin, and it showed. With their retreat it proved that they were acting as the prod in the back of the EU army. The army itself was a sufficient and well trained force however they Macheval regime in truth disagreed with many of the lower ranked soldiers. Thus high ranking officers and their loyal forces joined the flow to the German city.

Britannian forces in France advanced up and over the German border while allied troops under Durand secured Normandy and entered Belgium and the Netherlands. Forces under Lord Jeremiah Gottwald Advanced through Poland closing the cordon while Scandinavian forces secured the Baltic Sea and Denmark. Ukrainian forces attack into Austria securing much of country, while Anya moved east. With the speed of the continuous victories many did not see the danger that was approaching from the UFN. While Imperial intelligence did in fact notice the buildup UFN troops along its borders and a massing of its sea going fleet Horai Island. They did not find the exact timing an intentions of the UFN attack until events had already started moving.

In the weeks that led up to late December large quantities of sudden radiation spikes were detected, by Britannian satellites, in Indo-China. Following these spikes communication with the rebel cells in Indo-China nearly ceased. All attempts to find information led up to dead ends. Getting into the country became nearly impossible with the hostility of the UFN increasing by the day. In the mind of the Emperor this did not bode well.

In the realms of technology new horizons were opened with the successful voyage of the Emperor's personnel ship, the Great Britannia. The life support systems tested during the voyage were shown to be a success and plans were made among small circles of the scientific and government communities to expand into space. Dreams of humans on the Moon, Mars and beyond ran through the minds of many intelligent minds. But these same minds could not fathom what was to come in the future.

 **Kamine Island, December 16, 2021 a.t.b.**

Rakshata was not having a good day, her experiments were many, and while she found the greatest joy in working on them this was getting ridiculous, and then there was her current problem. There was a data issue somewhere in the island's computer systems, make it even worse the problem couldn't be identified. At points it resembled a data leak, but instead of data being sent from the island it was sucked in deep within the system. Every piece of software on the island had at some point in the last few weeks been subjected to fits. Programs lagged and fizzled out then the same problem would jump to another program. Which is why it was thought to be a virus, but investigations into sabotage had come up empty there was no way the Virus could have gotten on the island.

Computer terminals blinked and beeped as analysis and diagnostic were run one after the other. Technicians sat silently or scurried back and worth speaking quietly as they scrolled through line after line of data. Rakshata herself sat at a terminal that overlooked the sprawling network of the control room.

"I want a list of all subjects this thing is scanning," the Indian woman's tone showed her annoyance. Her clothes were ruffled from several days of continuous use, Rakshata was similarly tired and worn. She had only gotten small interrupted bouts of sleep, at first she thought that the technicians could handle the problem but as it escalated so did her involvement. It had gotten to the point that she even sent her beloved pipe back to her quarters as in her opinion "if I keep using that thing as I have been these last few days, I'll be dead within the month."

"Yes mam," came the reply and a list appeared on the screen she was using. As her eyes scanned across the list her eyes spotted subjects like, military, civilian, entertainment, daily life, their majesties, and even Britannian history. As she looked across the list the same technician spoke again, "mam! We've isolated the problem, the entire thing is coalescing in the central computer."

Standing up and moving across the control to stare over the shoulder of the man she watched the data on the screen change and morph. As she watched she thought, "what is this thing doing? Heck it almost looks like a living thing." As she watched the code on the screen she saw that every now and then it would appear that there were two distinct programs before they merged back into one.

'Curious,' she thought. Furrowing her eyebrows she then ordered, "monitor it, if it tries anything cut all servers leading off the island."

"Yes mam," the technician turned to the woman as she herself turned to leave. "Where will you be madam?"

"I'm going to bed," replied the woman too tired to say anything else as the door closed behind her. As the two slabs of metal collided she muttered, "for all the good it'll do for the next few hours."

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo**

Birds chirped in the air above the gardens in the palace, flowers of all kinds stood out filling the area with color. Sunlight shown down forming a picturesque scene amongst the plants of the serene garden. Laughter, the kind only shared amongst the closest of friends, echoed amongst blooms, and pedals. Lelouch smiled as he sat amongst his closest friends, his wife on his right, and across the table Milly and Rivalz. They had found that with the world in its current state that meeting and trying to keep their friendship alive was paramount. So they started meeting regularly and having just about as much fun as they had during the old days. And in Lelouch's own mind he was glad that the two had accepted his wife into their midst even though they had not known of her before at Ashford; even though she had been in the background all the time. Oh the stories that were told.

"So when the happy occasion?" asked the raven haired emperor as he gazed at the diamond that graced Milly's finger.

Milly blushed a slight pink, mostly out of happiness, which contrasted with her yellow dress. "Oh we've figured sometime after the war," the blond giggled. "Besides I need time to plan everything out."

Even C.C. smirked at this while Lelouch laughed, his purple eyes also sent a look to Rivalz that said, "I'm so sorry."

C.C. took the embarrassing moment to speak up saying, "bout time you popped the question."

Rivalz laughed while scratching the back of his head, "hehe yeah, I was always worried she would say no."

Leaning onto his shoulder Milly smirked giving him a peck on the cheek making him blush, "now why would I say no to a face like that?"

"Truthfully," said C.C. snuggling her Cheese-kun. "If I could say yes to Lelouch, then she would say yes to you."

Said raven head turned to the greened hair immortal, "was that supposed to be an insult witch?"

Smiling his wife replied, "take it how you will warlock, we still wind up in the same bedroom."

Milly burst out laughing and Rivalz followed suit, soon enough followed by the two immortals. As the laughter died away Milly sighed, "I wish everyone else was here with us."

The present company bowed their heads with Rivalz speaking, "yeah, Nunnally and Shirley really knew how to brighten up a room. Even Kallen and Nina gave something to the mood."

"Meow." Arthur jumped up onto the table, the cat purred as Milly reached out and stroked her hand across his fur, "at least your still here Arthur."

"Meow," responded the cat.

Looking up Lelouch smiled, "who knows we may all see each other again. I have hope that Nunnally is still alive."

"You really believe that Lelouch?" asked Rivalz looking up at his friend.

Lelouch responded with a nod and a gleam of brotherly love in his eye at the thought of his little sister. "I do Rival, some things only siblings can feel. I know she's alive, I just have to find her."

"I hope you do, you certainly got the time to do it Mr. Immortal Emperor," teased Milly.

"Yeah," added her fiancée. "And when you find her we can have that night of fireworks we promised."

Lelouch smiled and nodded, "yeah, we'll do that."

"Anyhow!" cried Milly her mood changing in an instant. "Let's get off this depressing subject shall we." She looked over at her Royal friend and asked, "so Lelouch got any new fun abilities."

Milly and Rivalz had found out about Lelouch's abilities from the man himself. Lelouch had realized that much of his own instability as Zero had stemmed from his own secrecy; with a few exceptions. Thus he had taken his two oldest friends, that were still around and not his wife, as confidants. The two former students had taken his explanations calmly, thought they had expressed their own views afterward. Along with no small amount of tears when they heard about Shirley's demise. But they had nonetheless agreed to be part of Lelouch's inner circle of friends, and for an emperor this was truly special. Though they held no power in the government the two were influential where it counted, with the emperor himself. Thus when Lelouch had gained his new powers from C's World they had been some of the first to know.

Smiling at his blond friend Lelouch nodded his head, "yes I've been doing some experimenting and research, and found a special ability that my Code allows me."

"Really what?" the blue haired male asked excitedly, he especially liked hearing about his friend's powers.

Lelouch turned his head so that his Rivalz's eyes could look square into his purple/crimson orbs. As the two looked at one another Rivalz heard /this/.

Struck dumb by this he looked at his friend who had uttered no vocal word yet he had heard Lelouch's voice. Finding his voice Rivalz excitedly responded, "wow, Telepathy!"

"Haha, in a sense," responded Lelouch. "I can also do this."

Both Milly and Rivalz felt a sharp pain in their heads like they had pierced by a sharp knife. As the migraine pain faded they looked at Lelouch as he gave his explanation, "telepathy is but one part of it all as I can use it as a weapon. Incapacitate enemies, dominate their minds, or kill them by tearing their minds and souls apart with my Soul Power. In all I'm a walking weapon, and master political artist."

Milly whistled, "impressive, but I take it that like your old Geass there are some limitations to this."

Lelouch nodded, "my range is limited, so I can't reach across a continent to kill a single person. I know this but the full range of my abilities is more or less dependent on my concentration."

Rivalz leaned forward, "so like knowing you, you can be doing one thing and read the minds of a person in the next room over. But at the same time if you were sitting still with no distractions you could reach even farther and do more."

"Very impressive Rivalz," spoke up C.C. "You really found a keeper here Milly."

"Hehe yep," replied the blond.

 **Later that night**

Milly and Rivalz sat in their living room on a couch while the T.V. played casting a glow on their smiling faces. They had enjoyed their day with Lelouch and C.C. such days were far and few between. Thus it made enjoying them paramount, now however the two friends of the emperor decide that relaxing by themselves was a good idea. Milly leaned against Raval's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

As they shared their embrace Rivalz's asked, "what Lelouch said about finding Nunnally and the others, do you think he'll be able to do it?"

Milly shrugged, "I don't know, but if there's anyone who could do it in the face of utter hopelessness its Lelouch."

Rivalz nodded and hugged his love closer, "I love you babe."

"And I love you to Rival."

 **December 21, 2021 a.t.b. News Broadcast**

The reporter spoke as images of the war in Europe flashed over the screen, "the campaign continues to go well for Allied forces. Elements of the Air Fleets have begun attacks on the capital Berlin. These attacks remain "hit and run" attacks destroying important targets before withdrawing. Meanwhile ground forces make rapid gains across the European continent. Enemy EU forces have been routed on all fronts, resistance is all but nonexistent before the advancing forces."

Images of Guilford and Durand standing next Krachenko as they overlooked a battlefield map. "Lord Guilford and General Durand have already made great gains within Germany while Lord Jeremiah has crossed the Polish state linking up with the Winged Hussars and Ukrainian army."

Changing subjects the reporter's face returned to the screen, "relations with the UFN have broken down in the last several weeks. The UFN broke off all talks of with Britannia under multiple excuses, meanwhile a bill was passed through the UFN Council cutting all trade between the nations. What this means for the nation's future remains uncertain, the Emperor however has addressed the situation with calm. Thus far his highness has assured the public that the situation will be resolved and that he will do his utmost to avoid conflict. However he has ordered forces here in Japan to be brought up to standby in case of open conflict, as well in response to the gathering of UFN military forces on Horai Island. Meanwhile in other news-"

 **China**

Sawasaki sat robed in front of a group of screens, showing images of the Vermillion Forbidden City and the rest of the capital city Luoyang and in the corner Beijing. Slightly turning his head he asked, "is everything in order?"

"Yes my lord," replied one of his guards. "The Eunuchs are in place and the weapons are primed and ready."

Smiling Sawasaki ordered, "very good, begin the count down."

"Very well, it shall be done sire." Up in the corner of one of the screens a countdown began.

On a second screen Machavell watched and gazed upon similar screens from his own bunker. "Are you sure it is wise to do this, we don't even have a long range delivery system for the other warheads. We won't be able to strike the Americas from even our closest bases. On top of all of that you intend to use so much of our supply to destroy one target?"

Sawasaki's eyebrow rose, "we?"

Machavell waved his hand, "whatever, please enlighten me."

Sawasaki sighed as he continued watching the screens of the city, "it doesn't matter if there is no long range system for warhead delivery or how many weapons we use. The feat alone will cow the Britannian people, all people, the war will quickly end once my troops invade Japan and destroy the Tokyo and take the Emperor."

"The rest of the empire will then fall," smiled Machavell. "And with all of that combined with my attack plan here."

"It matters not what your plan is," Sawasaki said cutting of Machavell's interruption. "Within the month the war will be over and the world will be on its knees."

As they spoke the countdown in the corner of the screen clicked to "0" and several cameras switched to an aerial view and one miles away from the city. The people in the city moved about continuing their mundane tasks oblivious to their fate till it was shoved in the faces. It appeared as miniature suns that blinded those that looked upon them, blossoming into life from several spots directly above the city where VTOLS had once been. The roar of the great explosions and expanding shockwave blotted out the terrified screams of the people who realized this was their end. But many did not have time to scream as their bodies turned to ash and imprinted their shapes on the structures behind them. Only for those structures to fall seconds later by the shock wave.

Buildings fell and glass shattered killing more and more people as the destruction expanded in an ever-growing ring. The seconds of time slowed to an agonizing speed as the city fell. Lights in the city died out and many of the screens before the two nation leaders died out as well. As the lights of the explosions died away dust, smoke, and debris still lingered in the devastated streets of the capital. Smoke and clouds covered the sky and the skyline itself was dominated by the rising of great columns of smoke forming into mushroom shapes.

Below the clouds fires began to spread across the areas the blasts did not destroy, the screams of the people could also be heard. Men, women, and children stumbled into the streets, many with skin dropping from their emaciated limbs the organic material turning to liquid on their bones. As they stumbled like monsters in a horror film black snow began to fall from the cloud sky.

In their separate bunkers Sawasaki and Machavell smiled at the destruction, air born cameras moved over the city the electromagnetic pulse that had been unleashed knocking out most of their previous cameras. Their smiles grew even more as soldiers in unmarked uniforms, but which held a very striking resemblance to Britannian battle armor, appeared. As the men appeared they opened cases that were protected from the EMP that had knocked out power throughout the city. From the cases they pulled their weapons and unleashed a withering fire, civilians screamed out once more as they were cut down.

Even a few knightmares, Akatsukis and Gun Rus appeared, their weapons took an even bigger toll upon the unarmed civilians. They fired into the masses of civilians killing scores with single attacks. The frames and soldiers moved street to street killing all who they came across, secondary explosions leveled important buildings that still stood. Precincts and army barracks fell the disoriented and order less soldiers within dying with little resistance.

As the cameras panned away from the murder and slaughter to show that the Vermillion Forbidden City had turned to a field of scorched ground Sawsaki cackled, "it's almost beautiful! These pitiful fools do not realize that their sacrifice shall elevate the rest of humanity to a state of unity. They shall elevate me to the heights of glory!" Machavell sat silent captivated by the site before him not hearing the words of his compatriot.

Meanwhile on another screen the city of Beijing also had smoke rising into the air, massive craters from Sakuridite bombs were surrounded by flames. Soldiers and kngihtmares repeated similar acts as those in the ruins of Luoyang. Civilians cried out as they were cut down by weapons fire, police and local military units fight back as best they could but the enemy held the element of surprise. As each minute ticked by thousands died in the two cities, fires destroyed anything in their paths adding to the destruction and death. The minutes turned into hours and the two mad men sat in relative silence as they watched the self-imposed slaughter.

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo/December 23, 2021 a.t.b**

"They blame us," muttered Lelouch as he gazed out the armor glass window in his office. "Admittedly I did not expect them to do anything like this, to have weapons like this."

Jeremiah's pixilated face showed his concern on the holographic view screen as he stared at the back of his liege lord. "Truthfully sire," he said, "no one knew they had these weapons nor how low Sawasaki would sink. Destroying his own capital city killing his own people and then blaming his own Eunuchs and us for the attack is a strategy few us believed the man could think up. Many didn't believe he had the nerve to try something like this."

Looking back up Lelouch asked, "how many were killed?"

Shaking his head the knight replied, "best we can estimate from OSI reports and the claims made by the UFN are somewhere in the range of 20 million. Possibly almost as much as the Second Black Rebellion."

Lelouch sagged in his chair, C.C. who had silently sat beside him placed a comforting had on her husband's. In his mind Lelouch thought, 'damn Sawasaki now has an excuse for war and a rallying point for his people. Even if they don't believe it, those under his power will fight all the harder now.'

Looking back up Lelouch spoke, "it will take another day or so for Sawasaki to declare war and make it look legitimate."

"I'd surprised at that," interrupted Jeremiah. "He's using this excuse to dissolve what remains of the UFN Council under the pretense of Marshal Law. And, he's killing his Eunuchs as traitors, never mind they were brainwashed puppets beforehand.

C.C. nodded, "that explains why he reformed their number in the first place. He needed scapegoats and believable traitors."

"And in the future the people would belive it all," continued Lelouch. "We destroyed the cities and helped the Eunuchs stage a coup, Sawasaki defeats them. He then destroys thme and the UFN Council bringing control of the nation to himself. Then using the "newly" created super weapons and overwhelming strength he defeats Britannia." The Emperor sighed as he looked at the globe on his desk, "in Europe he negotiates peace with his puppet Machavel in control. Likely he would later get rid of him, ultimately the world would be his to control."

"And millions would die under his rule," muttered Jeremiah in horror.

"All of this," added the limette empress. "Matches the strategies and tactics of Jeanne D'Arc to a T."

"So we are certain it's her?" asked Jeremiah. He had been skeptical that their true enemy was a legendary warrior from European history, and to a lesser extent Britannian History. But when C.C. had explained her own involvement with the woman that skepticism went away.

Lelouch answered with a nod, "yes, some of the retrieved archives from Code-R included a painting of Joan of Arc and upon close inspection the ring can be found shown in her finger. It also appears that Code-R was ordered to destroy the painting with only the digital copy remaining." Lelouch paused as he looked at his knight's face, "you look puzzled on something Jeremiah, speak you mind."

Jeremiah, not one to show weakness to any but those he trusted, asked, "forgive my ignorance on this matter sire but why have we not finished decoding all of the files captured from the Geass Directorate and Code-R. I was under the assumption that all of the files were decoded already."

Nodding the black haired emperor replied, "you are forgiven Jeremiah. The answer to your question is that the war has taken priority over most other activities. As well the coding used by the Directorate was compounded, upgraded, and expanded across its existence. Even C.C.'s old access codes no longer work. It is only with the revelation of Sawasaki's involvement with Geass have I ordered the resumption of the decoding operation."

Jeremiah bowed his head at his master, "thank you for enlightening me your majesty. I shall now take my leave. I must prepare my troops for the opening of the new front."

"Yes by all means my friend," smiled Lelouch as the screen went black. As the holographic screen disappeared the smile vanished and he sighed, "things are degenerating faster than I anticipated."

"Then all timetables are going to be moved up?" C.C. said though it felt more like a statement than a true question.

Her answer came with a nod from Lelouch, "yes, if Sawasaki thinks that he's the only one with powerful weapons than he is sadly mistaken." He then began typing commands into a small keyboard, "I won't be out done and defeated by this upstart with a ghost parrot looking over his shoulder and whispering in his ear."

C.C. snorted at that before the holographic screen reappeared only with a different face. A grinning visage appeared and cried out, "buddy! I was waiting for when you'd finally call, that sh** in China is starting get real."

Lelouch waved off the comment, "it is Tamaki, I'm therefore moving up all time tables."

If it were possible Tamaki's grin widened as he giddily asked, "does that mean we get to launch your new flagship.

Lelouch himself couldn't help but smile himself at the thought of the new Ark class Air Battleship. The class had been revived from the development blackhole it had fallen into since the Julius Kingsley incident. This time however instead of a large unmanned, and unarmed husk it was now armed to the teeth. State of the art weapons and sensors, as well as even more dangerous and interesting toys. Looking into the Grand Marshal's eyes the Emperor replied, "yes Tamaki, launch the Yamato."

 **Japan/December 25, 2021 a.t.b**

A dark shadow moved across the waves of the coast of Japan, around smaller shadows followed. In the sky above a massive floating ship moved, painted the colors of the Emperor, black, gold, purple, and crimson. The glow of its Float System could not be truly seen as the devise were kept behind armored barriers and the glow was reduced using special forging technics. The great Ark Class Battleship bristled with weapons ranging from dual purpose heavy Radiant Wave Hadron/VARIS Cannons, and RWH Beam Cannons, to smaller point defense hard points and missile batteries.

The ship far out classed its smaller escorts of Logress and Caerleon air battleships. From the ship a jet of cloud jumped out and a rocket shot out and up into the sky. As it climbed its target entered its computer mind. Back in Tokyo Lelouch watched the live feeds from the missile's electric eye. As well as small drones that floated by the target there cameras zoomed in to show Horai Island.

In the time since its use by the Black Knights the island had been turned into a staging ground for the UFN. Ships of every class and tonnage floated in the waters or sat in the great airfield in the center. Converted tankers and other ships acted as barracks for soldiers, while the buildings on the actual island served not only as more barracks and storage areas but as well as training grounds. Soldiers and technicians moved about the ships and vehicles making repairs and general maintenance. Other made merry on the holiday drinking and celebrating early their victory as the invasion of Japan was upcoming. War had been declared just as Lelouch had predicted, but the first blow would be struck by Britannia not the UFN. And it would be a heavy blow.

As people across the world celebrated Christmas and the New Year their radios and T.V.s went blank. Then a voice came through the speakers, "we interrupt our regularly scheduled program to bring this message from the Emperor of the Britannian Empire."

As the voice passed the image of the Lelouch appeared clothed in his full regalia. He stared at the camera with grim determination and spoke with power. "My people, citizens of Britannia and those under her protection, for the past several days accusations have been made against us. The UFN and E.U. have charged us with the mass murder of over twenty million people in the catastrophe in China. The UFN has thusly declared war upon us, they intend to march their armies through our lands and obliterate our cities with the very weapons they accused us of using on them. It should therefore be of no surprise that this is a lie put forth to be an excuse for war and conquest." The people listened, many with sick stomachs, others gasped at the thought of surrender. But Lelouch continued spreading his hands, "but we shall not surrender, or give in, theirs's is no just cause and we shall not bow to the whim of such men! These people seek to divide us with fear! But we shall not let them, Britannia is not the weak corrupt and soulless being it was. NO! Britannia is strong once more in heart, mind, and soul. And with this strength we shall fight back, starting now!"

The camera shifted to that of Horai Island, those soldiers actually on the island were shocked and their officers started to panic. The alarm went up on the island and scans of every type began searching the area for incoming threats. But above them the projectile fired from the Yamato began falling, fast. As this continued the emperor continued, "they intend to use fear to goad us like they goad their own people. We shall not fear, but we shall inspire fear in our enemies. Just as they possess a weapon of great destruction, so do we. Just as we use the weapon that destroyed Tokyo to make power so to can we use it for its first purpose."

A flash of light was followed by purple/pink sphere that expanded and enveloped the anything in its path. Those people on the island who happened to be looking up when the warhead detonated had the chance to see their own death. As quickly as it came the sphere collapsed nothing remaining where it had been, not a molecule and no island. What ships had been outside the sphere found themselves capsizing into the maelstrom that formed from the ocean filling into the hole where the island had been. As the vessels sank they added to the death count raising it well over five hundred thousand.

The camera's went blank and returned to the image of the emperor, "this is the first blow we shall give to the enemy and it shall not be the last. Those of you who tremble under the oppression of our enemies rally behind us! Our enemies fear us! For we are coming and we shall be Victorious! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

 **A.N. In know some people are gonna ask why am i making Lelouch so powerful, well look at this way. Against normal humans he would massively OP, but look at where I intend to take this story (MASS EFFECT) and think about it then. Besides this is my fanfiction and I'll write how I wish.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N. Hey update that's been a long time coming, sorry for the wait but this is just a hobby of mine so I don't know when I'll be writing. Throw in the fact that I'm at a very busy point in my life it only makes things more complicated. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Berlin, EU-January 5, 2022 a.t.b.**

Fire and smoke, gunfire and explosions, screams of the wounded and dying, such was the noise that culminated in cacophony of Berlin. Allied armies rushed through the streets as concealed defensive positions sprouted deadly fire. Heavy machine guns sent tracer fire into Allied infantry that dared to show themselves while the same soldiers poured fusillades of return fire back at them. Rockets and anti-armor weapons took shots at Britannian knightmares and armored vehicles. Artillery and mortar fire combined with aerial bombing tore buildings and bunkers apart leaving only piles of smoking dusty rumble. Britannian airships cast great shadows over the battle as they lent their own guns to the chaos.

Slowly the EU army troops were pushed back farther into the city, those that were cut off tended to surrender only when their ammunition ran out; or when one of the soldiers succeeded in working up the courage to kill his commissar. But throughout the fighting few Republican Guardsmen were found, small pockets were located most of which ewer at the entrances of bunkers leading below the streets. Here they fought fanatically, some going so far as to detonate explosives laid in the streets destroying whole sections of the city streets.

From inside the command room of one of the floating battleships, Krachenko, Guilford, and Durand stood around a table. A holographic image of Berlins underground was project upwards, but instead of showing a system of tunnels and sewers what stood out were massive bunkers.

"No matter what we do we cannot see what's inside those things," said Durand.

Krachenko nodded in agreement, "all attempts to scan the damn things comes back negative. These things were made so no one outside could see in. Hell we can't even intercept any transmission between them, their're using hard lines deep underground."

"We really can't see anything?" Guilford looked up at the two generals. The three of them were the only Allied leaders present in the city, outside of the Winged hussar complement of course. But the commanders of them were busy in the field and could not attend, without sniper fire snapping at their heals.

The two generals shook their heads but Durand looked up saying, "well we have been able to detect slight radiation coming from the bunker below the Reichstag building. We haven't been able to determine what it is. Some of my staff say its just of vent for their power generators."

"Do you believe that?" asked Krachenko looking unconvinced.

Durand shook his head, "no, the radiation doesn't match any power generator that the EU could have." Sighing he continued, "so this begs the question, just what the hell are we really looking at."

"Could it be one of the new weapons the UFN have developed?" added Guilford. "Our reports put it that radiation is a hallmark of those weapons. Could it be that Machavel has been given one?"

His colleagues looked at each concerned, a WMD in the middle of the city, the last city of worth to the EU. This did not bode well for the Allies, and they all knew it. Krachenko leaned forward, "if it is one of these new weapons, then maybe the rapid retreat of the enemy wasn't as disordered as we thought."

"But was instead a ploy to luwere us into a trap where we could be easly defeated once our forces were commited," added Durand.

Then Guilford continued, "and Machavel uses his last loyal troops outside of the Guard to make the fight for Berlin hard enough we through our full might into the city."

Once again, the three commanders shared a look before Krachenko spoke, "we must begin to pull out. If we continue the way we're going this will turn into a disaster which we cannot afford."

Guilford shook his head, "it's too late for that, even if we start to pull back, it will only insight that paranoid bastard to use his new toy early. No matter what we do we're going to lose a lot of people."

"So what _are_ we going to do?"

At this Guilford smiled, "I've got at few ideas, get the logistics division on the line."

 **Sea of Japan, January 7, 2022 a.t.b**

While battle raged in the city of Berlin on the other side of the planet ships filled the sea. Freighters, troop transports, FLOAT enables Da Longdan mobile fortresses glided across the sea. While above them Chinese airships and gunships flew, the grand armada sailed with grim purpose across the sea to their destination, Japan. They were supposed to be augmented by the other fleet from Horai Island, but with the speck of land's destruction. The fleet sailed alone, and the army it carried would need to be enough to open a bridgehead for the next wave of soldiers to come. For the army itself was to large to be transported in a single mass, far too many troops and equipement. Even now transport holds were filled with men, vehicles, knightmares, and munitions.

The plan was to use overwhelming force to bash a hole in the Britannian/Black Knight defenses and use that same force to hold while the fleet brought the next wave over. From there they would advance through the islands, take Tokyo and hopefully the emperor. This in turn would force the enemy to the negotiating table. And if it didn't then the army would pilliage the islands and then move on to the Americas.

Admiral Shàng sat in his command chair looking out at the sea, the fortress Da Longdan the first of her class, flagship of the operation gently floated amidst the formation. The admiral was one of the few experienced Chinese navy officers left from the previous regimes. He had been the commander of the escort force that brought Sawasaki's first invasion over. Which was probably the reason why he was still alive and in command.

The one good thing that should work in his favor was that he knew how to fight with ships. But with the new regulations on following orders from the high command, as well as the new threats from the enemy he had been shoved into a box. The possibility of a Fleija attack had forced him to upgrade his airships to include more intercepting rocket batteries to stop a Fleija before it got to close. The Radiant Wave warheads on the rockets being the key to stopping the WMD. But with the inclusion of these weapons on the superstructure of the vessel it had made the hole thing more vulnerable. One good hit on one of the batteries would likely blast a massive chunk out of the hull.

But with Fleija's not being the only threat, the enemy surface and air fleets and their orbital bombardment capabilities made the passage just as dangerous. He had the nations long range scanners searching constantly for any launch of ballistic projectiles. There was no way his "upgraded" airship could stop a falling object like that very well.

But most of these worries was on the back burner at the moment, for not more than ten to twenty miles ahead of the fleet was Honshu the largest of the Japanese islands. Shang narrowed his eyes, enemy interference of his fleet had been minimal on the crossing. They had small contacts with submarines, and airship squadrons they had suffered some casualties and small losses. But nothing large, and this got Shang worried, Emperor Lelouch would never be this careless, despite the assurances of the high command that he was.

"Air reconnaissance?" called Shang.

A deck officer replied, "probes have been intercepted by the enemy. Makeup of enemy forces is still cloudy, camouflaged positions have been seen but what their covering is unclear."

Shang nodded, "the fleet will come to full alert. Launch all air units and begin forming protective screens, move the ships into bombardment positions and prepare to engage."

"Aye, aye sir," replied the officer. Seconds later warning klaxons and sirens sounded and men and women began running to their battle stations. In every ship with guns, shells and bullets were raised from the magazines and towards the hungry maws of the guns. As the crews ran to and frow Shang stayed still staring at the coast line. He absolutely hated moving in blind like this, and deep in his stomach he felt the pang of an unfolding disaster.

On the shore Black Knights look through binoculars, and electronic sights, they flooded bunkers and hard point defenses. Laser finders targeted the approaching enemy, and far behind the lines large holes opened in the ground, and rising from the darkness long barrels rose. Large Gustav class cannons were loaded and targeted and in an instant a large blast of plasmated air and explosion of sound massive explosive shells flew into the air faster than they could be seen.

Over the engines and activity of the fleet none heard the incoming sound of the massive objects of death. The laser finders and targeting computers proved their worth as ships bloomed into fire and holes appeared in smoke and flame upon the sides of the pyramidal battle fortresses. Smaller black puffs of smoke blasted in the air taking gunships and areal knightmares. Shang felt that his intuition was beginning to unfold in the worst way, as the second volley of large shells fell on his fleet. To these were added large missiles trailing smoke that connected with his airships.

Remembering his orders Shang sucked in and ordered, "all ship flank speed ahead. Protect the transports and have the men prepare to disembark, airships are to move ahead and try and destroy the enemy artillery."

His men and ships moved to obey his orders even as they were fired upon and many destroyed. More orders were given and several smoking cripple airships began to steadily descend using their last bouts of control to angle themselves to the coastline of Japan. With loud crashes and tearing metal, the great ships slammed down onto the beaches. As they came to a stop their gun turrets opened fire on anything they could see. And as they did so they too began to be shelled by lower caliber weapons and artillery. Hatches opened and the crew and security compliments of the ships armed with what weapons they had charged out. Smaller weapons in the bunkers opened fire scything down the charging enemy.

As this went on the fleet got closure and closure but with each gain another enemy weapon appeared. Beams of red death shot up from the coast and his airships began exploding what shields and armor they had vanishing in the overwhelming power of the shore weapons. The fleet itself returned fire, those ships crashed on the beaches providing spotters. Smaller transports rushed forward and areal kngihtmares before them trying to land on the coast. Fire and steam and smoke created a haze like fog along the afflicted coast line.

 **Black Knight Command Center**

Tamaki sat back in his own chair his cat open and his hat on the table before him, his eyes focused on the screens, and room before him. Real time images showed him the onslaught of the enemy. Every ship that went down in flames was marked red, every other was marked blue. Smaller markers identified men and knigtmares of both sides. He watched as small landing craft packed with men and knightmares began making their mad dash for the shore.

For the longest time the only worry for men in landing craft had been the enemy focus fire on the hatch. Thus when it opened the fusillade of lead would tear the occupants apart before they could so much as take a step. On this day it was worse, red beams from smaller versions of Radiant Wave Hadron Cannons raced across the water. Steam mixed with smoke as the beams passed through the landing craft. Men were vaporized and explosions followed the detonation of munitions. Any man unfortunate enough to "escape" onto land was cut down by rifle and machine gun fire, or torn to bloody shreds by artillery.

"Heavy artillery to concentrate on the battle fortresses," ordered the Imperial Grand Marshal. "Radiant Wave Hadron Cannons to fire on the enemy air fleet. Bring our airships to full alert and begin sub surface counter strike."

 **Beneath the enemy fleet**

Smoothly passing beneath the surface wolf packs of Britannian submarines closed in on the enemy. They had been hugging the coasts and floor of the sea for days waiting for the order to attack, and now it had come. So with great grace they slipped together and like true predators they stalked their prey. AS they drew in a message came through, "Fang filled bite. Repeat, fang filled bite."

With the code phrase uttered the submersible warships went to weapons free and torpedoes filled the water like piranha. The UFN ships sonar went mad as blips appeared rapidly on their screen. As the warning were sent to the bridges and commanders of the ships pale faces became the norm. Orders for evasive maneuvers were shouted but for many it was to late. Plumes of water shot into the air alongside many ships, others had the water around their hulls turn white with foam as the warheads detonated under the keel breaking the backs of the ships. But just as the first salvo was fired a second followed that careened under the protective wring of UFN steal and firepower. The salvo then wrought similar havoc on the vulnerable transports.

 **Black Knight Command Center**

As the metal wolves brought their teeth to bare and biting out chunks of the enemy Tamaki continued to watch. His eyes remained cold as his enemies continued to bash themselves onto the coast. More and more of the UFN troops and knightmares came ashore, crashed airships and crew of sunken vessels that made it ashore used whatever weapons they could and fought trying to push inland. But deadly fire from gun emplacements, constant artillery fire, and the sweeping beams of red death that were the RWH cannons kept them at bay.

This however is not say that casualties were none existent and small flow of wounded and dead trickled back from the front lines. The Black Knights pulling and replacing their wounded through roads and tunnels made and designed for that very purpose. In fact, the entire purpose of this was for the enemy to waist his strength upon a fixed position allowing himself to be weakened for a counterstrike.

Despite the constant reinforcement the sheer size and weight of the enemy attack began to show in some of the thinner areas. Hear was Tamaki's attention, he mentally measured the various aspects of the situation. A feat that a year or two earlier he would've likely been incapable of having.

Raising his hand to point into a map he ordered, "center force begin to pull back. Reserves prepare to advance."

Upon the odder being given the center of the afflicted Britannian line began to give way as the enemy pushed forward. Seeing the enemy in retreat the UFN troops were filled with a renewed vigor and redoubled their push paying little mind to their flanks. Said flanks steadily gained strength as they were reinforced. Tamaki smiled the enemy was doing exactly what he wanted, the very thing he would likely have done early in career. Turning his gaze again he spied another pleasant site; he Da Longdan smoking and sinking.

The submerged warships of the Black Knights had not been carrying torpedoes solely, and the enemy flagship was evidence to the deadliness of the underwater killers. A projectile fired as a torpedo had surfaced underneath the massive Chinese vessel and molted its underwater drives in favor of rocket engines. These then drove the missile into the FLOAT systems of the mighty pyramid. The result was a battle fortress that could be assaulted by sub surface torpedoes. Thus, the once mighty and iconic war machine was smoking from fires and secondary explosions and slowly sinking beneath the waves.

 **Da Longdan**

Shang knew this was the end, the glass of the command bridge was shattered and littered the floor along with the equipment that had once been terminals. He himself bleed from where shards of the glass had made their homes within him. Surprisingly he had managed to reclaim his seat in the chair and sat their bleeding and watching as his ship slowly sank beneath him. And as the army and fleet he commanded was being torn apart.

Guizers from the impacts of the enemy fire bathed the open bridge in a thin mist of water and drove the smoke away for brief periods. Turning his head, he saw that what bridge crew survived were trying desperately to coordinate the damage control parties on board and the battle outside. Shang knew what was happening, he saw the pieces that formed on the maps before they were destroyed. The battle was lost, and so was the army and fleet if something was not done.

Turning back, he looked outwards and saw the enemy airships begin to move towards his battered fleet. They fired and sent airships plummeting from the sky, some seemed armed with new RWH weapons as red beams and blasts tore his ships apart. The heavier ships seemed to get VARIS shots shoved down their throats while his surface ships were pummeled with high explosive shells. It wouldn't matter if the army got a foot hold on land, if there was now fleet there would be no reinforcements or supplies. Today was already a disaster as a symbol of Chinses might sank beneath him. There was no need to compound it further, gathering his remaining strength he called out the order all dreaded.

"All remaining ships are to come about and make full steam back to the home land," he ordered as tears welled in his eyes. Not for the loss of the battle but for the loss of honor of his country. Maybe it was the loss of blood and on coming death, but he saw what he had failed to see. His country the UFN had failed. "Every ship for itself, split up and return to port, this is a general retreat order."

"But what of the soldiers already landed?" cried out a battered looking aid. "What about us, and the Longdan?"

Shang shook his head, "they are lost its too late, if the ships go in to pick them up they will be picked off like ducks in a shooting gallery. As for us the Longdan" Shang sighed heavily, "the ship is lost, all hands abandon ship, every man for himself."

Warning klaxons and sirens cried through the halls while a voice over the intercoms repeated, "abandon ship, abandon ship, every man for himself."

The crew clamored into any and all vehicles they could find that were leaving the ship, knightmares, gunships, VTOL transports, the few escape pods on board, or even the puny inflatable life rafts. Others jumped into the tumultuous sea and swam or clung to floating debris. They screamed for aide from the other ships, though few answered the call as the order for retreat passed form ship to ships.

Shang did not move he merely sat in his chair refusing to leave, his wounds continued to leak his life essence. He knew he did not have long to live and even if did live and manage to escape the high command would kill him for one thing or another. If he died here at his post, maybe he would spare his family any reprisal or punishment. Closing his eyes, the admiral felt the water start to lap at his feet, warmed by the fires and heat that still radiated from the battle fortress. This was his end.

 **Ashore**

It did not take long for the forces on the ground to here of the order for the fleet to retreat. The order painfully clear that the ships that had brought them would not be returning. Despite the calls from the shore for the ships to come in and pick them up the fleet continued to disappear over the horizon. Some troops tried to swim out to the ships using anything that would float or fly. But such attempts were futile even if they were not killed by enemy fire.

The enemy, the Black Knights, about the same time that the order was heard the army finally figured out that they had walked into a trap. A thee forces had pushed forward they had run right into a new type of Black Knight trooper. Dressed in imposing black armor and a faceless helm save for the glowing blue and crimson eyes the trooper's appearance gave off a sense of foreboding. This was father backed by the reality of their new deadly weapons.

The troopers carried small versions of the Radiant Wave Hadron Blaster, the entire device was slightly larger than the standard imperial battle rifle and had small power cables running into the armor. As the first UFN units emerged in front of the Black Knights the troopers and unleashed a single volley of red blasts. The result was whole sections of the target's body vanished in small explosions of vaporized Kevlar, plastic and flesh and blood. Blood from un cauterized vessels ad arteries sent small trickles of blood onto the ground as the corpses fell flat. The first volley was followed by another and another as the defenders fired at will. The targeting systems in their helmets pierced the obstacles before them, while returning fire from the UFN soldiers bounced off the pitch colored battle plate.

Green VARIS shots accompanied the red radiated Hadron blasts, the vehicles and knightmares that arrived to reinforce the attackers blossomed in brilliant bursts of flame. Black Knight vehicles joined the infantry shells to bounced off these massive war machines. Exploding shells and armor piercing rounds fired from the UFN lines bounced off the armored defenders when none should have. Inside the Black Knight vehicles, the pilots and crews smiled as the new kinetic barrier shields held. Slowly the Black Knights began to advance, the wave of counterattacking defenders began to push away the tide of UFN soldiers. Red, Green and Black become the colors that dominated the battlefield just as screams, explosions, ricochets, and roars of motors were the sounds of the battlefield.

The intended battle ended as the UFN ships disappeared over the horizon chased by Black Knight submarines and airships. Now the fight descended into a one-way slaughter. Surrendering UFN troops began to appear, their uniforms scorched and dirty, though many chose to fight under the delusion that reinforcements were coming. Many their psyches broken by the unbelievability that they had been defeated, many others simply sat down a and stared off into the distance not saying a word.

 **Command Center**

Tamaki smiled a grim smile as he continued to watch the carnage before him, turning his head to the side he spoke simply, "notify Tokyo the enemy is in retreat."

Turning back, he looked at another screen, this one showed a picture of the globe as lines began to arch across it. The paths of the orbital bombardment rockets shown like glowing streamers as they flew towards their targets. The emperor was intent on destroying as much of the enemies WMDs on the ground before they could be used by anyone. As well the destruction of vital military infrastructure was also paramount. The lines descended into UFN territory before disappearing as they detonated. He watched as a choice few of the lines that were shown were actually FLEIJA warheads launched by cloaked air vehicles that had climbed into the upper atmosphere.

"Humph, so this is war today," Tamaki shook his head. "Doesn't matter if you slice the other guys throat with a bayonet or sword, blow his head off or blow him up from the other side of the world, huh war never changes."

 **Tokyo**

Lelouch sat on his throne his long hair cascading over his shoulder epaulet, his arms rested on his throne. A holographic screen showed the specs of the Gawain with notes typed next to it, while on a split showed the mech itself as men scrambled across it while sparks form welding torches jumped across its armor. With care pieces of material salvaged from various thought elevators was shaped and inserted into the knightmare. While behind the frame its energy wings were removed and refitted into an Energy Float system. The field tests done by Guilford had shown the promise of the system. The perks of energy conservation provided by the FLOAT system and the maneuverability of the Energy Wings combined with the extra thrusters in a FLOAT pack gave the Gawain an uncanny advantage in speed that it had lacked before.

He smiled as he watched his frame get upgraded, as he watched a pair of pale arms wrapped around his neck. Gently looking up he was met by the lips of his green haired empress. The two smiled at each other as C.C. made herself comfy in his lap, "you seem happy."

Lelouch shrugged back, "things are going as I predicted, the people are happy, and I've got you by my side."

C.C. grinned at the cheesiness of his line, instead of teasing him back she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "Tamaki reports good news from the coast and is preparing to cross the sea. Ashara has begun moving south, the only bad news is the UFN force trying to break north to Vladivostok. And that Machavell set of a UFN Fission bomb in his own capital."

Lelouch nodded the UFN army of nearly a million men were throwing themselves on the border trying to force north to the city. Lelouch had also gotten the report from Guilford that he had ordered a retreat out of Berlin and while his army was pulling back a Fission Bomb had gone off in the center of the city. This was promptly followed by Republican Guard forces pouring out of underground bunkers clad in radioactive proof suits. Guilford had succeeded in forming a perimeter around the city and halting the counterattack and forming a siege line. Hazmat suits and other such medical and protective equipment were being rushed to the area with all haste. Units were being rotated on the fighting line regularly to avoid extensive exposure and were required to take decontamination baths regularly.

Lelouch pulled her closer as he responded, "it's likely to be an attempt to gain some PR victory and boost morale among the people. The likely excuse he's using it to cut us off from the natural resources and infrastructure we have in Russia."

"Seems stupid to me," C.C. purred as the warmth engulfed her.

Lelouch nodded, "it is but the threat is their and the residents are not likely to fare very well under the UFN forces. So, we're going to have to deal with it, with Berlin now on indefinite siege for the time being the Winged Hussars are sending a group to this front. They are being followed by Leila and the W-0 unit, they are going to be put in line immediately."

"This should stabilize the line nicely then."

"Yes quite," responded Lelouch as the pair fell into a silence in each other's embrace.

 **Kamane Island, EU January 10, 2021 a.t.b**

Rakshata burst through the doors of the command center, her eyes wide open, as the noise of the room it her like a wall. Screens were flickering, and others were covered in static, technicians ran about yelling and chattering in a panic. Striding forward se cired out, "what the hell happened?"

The response was immediate, "we don't know, the anomaly started spiking and then everything went down! We can't get anything!"

"Reports from all areas?" asked Rakshata.

"We're not sure on the majority," one technician looked at her, his collar loose from long hours analyzing the anomaly in the system. "But what we're getting it looks like the whole island is paralyzed nothing's getting in or out."

Rakshata looked up at the main screen, a large thing that took up a large portion of the front of the room. Static crisscrossed the screen while for a few seconds it looked as if it cleared before reverting to static. The technician got her attention again, "what're your orders mam?"

Rakshata's face tightened in determination, "we must get the system back up and get a message to the Emperor that Kaname Island is compromised, then we-. "

The Indian woman was cut off as every speaker exploded in a burst of noise that resolved into a scream. Every person covered their ears in pain and fell to their knees while those that had been wearing head sets tore them from their ears as they to screamed in pain. Every screen turned to static before freezing as the unknown cry bellowed. The scream from the speakers got louder and almost as soon as it started it stopped and the screens returned to their normal images.

Gently picking themselves off the ground Rakshata and the other occupants of the room looked around wordlessly searching for answers. Their answer came when a voice spoke through the speakers, "where's mommy and daddy?"

Every pair of eyes turned to the main screen, staring back were a pair of digital violet/yellow eyes that stared out with curious innocence of a newborn. Cascading pink hair with green/black highlights that fell off screen. Eyes widened at the site as of a person that looked far too familiar for many people's liking. The picture repeated in a now familiar sweet, gentle, and soothing voice, "where's mommy and daddy?"

Rakshata muttered the only words she could think off, "oh you've got to be f****** kidding me."

 **A.N. Before anyone jumps to conclusions let me be clear I'm not really bringing any character back to life this is something different. If you reread some of the story in previous chapters you may get what I'm going for. Anyway I thought this would be good for some things I 've got planned for the future. I'm also going through the list of characters that were on the Damocles and deciding who lives and whose gonna buy it. I've already got plenty of definites but some I'm on the fence about, if you've got ideas let me know.**

 **And one last thing I keep forgetting to mention, the Gustav class gun I keep referencing is just the name I gave to the really big railway guns we see the Britannians using in Akito the Exiled. Also for the Fourth Faction I'm working on the next chapter but its a hard one to write cause I'm working on a few twists and plot points that need to go into it don't know when I'll post it but I am working on it. Anyway till next time.**


End file.
